Release My Darkness, Love
by Leirxa
Summary: Unbeknownst to Sora and the gang, darkness is once again brewing beyond Destiny Islands. Heartless and Nobodies have joined forces, which can only mean one thing: pure destruction. PostKHII. RikuOC. DemyxOC. Some SoraKairi.
1. Awakening

**A/N: **This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so go easy on me with your reviews. It will mostly revolve around Riku and an original character of mine. I will be getting some Demyx in, however, because he is lurvly.

**Full Summary: **(Takes place after KHII.) Unbeknownst to Sora and the gang, darkness is once again brewing beyond Destiny Islands. Heartless and Nobodies have joined forces and Organization XIII is being reformed, which can only mean one thing: pure destruction. One day a strange girl appears on Destiny Islands, is she in any way connected to the darkness?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, as much as I would love to; the credit goes to Disney and Square.

**o--------------------o**

A light, warm, breeze danced along the Destiny Islands, ruffling the palms trees and slightly throwing the sand. The sun shined brightly as it always did at this time in the morning, as people began to awaken from their slumbers, ready for a hard day's work. Of course, the children and teenangers had the oppurtunity to sleep in, for it was their summer vacation from school..

It was an ordinary day. The townspeople walking the streets would see nothing abnormal, that is, if they kept their eyes away from the nearby island. However, even if they did gaze into the distant they would see naught but a speck far away on the sand, and perhaps believe that a branch had fallen from a tree the previous night. No, no one would expect the speck for what it truly was.

For who would guess that a girl had fallen asleep in the sand without being called back to the main island by her parents? It was unheard of to let a child stay out too late, ever since the darkness had come to the islands a couple years ago and three children had been lost no parent took any chances. However, this girl was different, as people would soon come to find out. So she remained in a deep sleep on the soft sand, uninterrupted by anyone.

Back on the main island, a teenage boy of about sixteen finally awoke, stretching and yawning in the usual manner. He ran a hand through his spiky, light brown hair and stood to his feet. A year had passed since he defeated Xehanort's Nobody and things had been peaceful since then. He was enjoying his life as a normal boy. He deserved it after all he had to endure in his trials. Of course, the letter that King Mickey had sent awhile ago told him, Kairi, and Riku to always be on the watch for strange happenings, but after so much calm they had almost forgotten it.

He changed out of his pajamas and into his favorite outfit, which had changed again due to his constant growing. It was similar to his last one except where red once was, blue now stood, but the black was still prominent. Also, these clothes had no special, hidden powers. After all, he did not need them now. He did not bother to look in the mirror before running through the house and to the door, before he could open it, however, he was bombarded with questions from his worrysome mother.

"Are you going out again today, Sora?" she asked him. She was always on top of his location now, after having thought him lost forever previously. Who knew that him not turning up for dinner one night would begin his absence for more than two years?

"Yes, Mom." he responded.

"Where are you going?"

"To the island, as usual."

"Who are you going with?"

"Riku and Kairi."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Give me an estimate or you can't go."

"Fine..around lunch time or so." Sora said. He was used to this constant pestering by his now overly-protective mother. Some days she even refused to let him out of the house.

"You may go, but be careful. And don't lose sight of your friends." she finished. She made it sound like he was still a young child who was completely helpless. And wasn't it he who took on the Heartless and Nobodies, and won?

Finally, Sora found his oppurtunity to escape. He opened his door to find Kairi sitting on his porch, not all that surprising, she always was more prompt than he was. She turned her head to see him and stood to her feet. She was looking as beautiful as ever, with her shoulder-length auburn hair perfectly framing her soft face. She wore a short, ruffly lilac skirt and black tank-top, along with many random bracelets.

"Your mother finally let you out?" Kairi asked, smirking.

"Finally. Did your's give you any trouble?" he replied.

"My mother is not as protective as my father, but they both do." she said.

"So Riku isn't here yet?" Sora asked while looking around, but Riku was nowhere in sight. Kairi gave a little laugh.

"You know that he takes even longer than you to get up and ready." she responded. "He always has to make sure his hair is perfect." she added with an additional giggle.

"So true. Well, I guess we should just meet him at the dock." he said and Kairi nodded. They began to walked together down the street, during which time Sora laced his fingers with Kairi's. Yes, they were very happily dating ever since they had returned. They strolled down a deserted lane towards the ocean.

Soon they reached the small dock where their three wooden boats were tied up. Riku was still nowhere to be seen. Sora and Kairi sat down at the edge of the dock, their feet barely touching the water. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder and he put an arm around her. They stared off into the abyss for a few minutes. Kairi glanced up at him and then stole a kiss. Even after dating for about a year Sora was a bit shy to be very romantic and she often had to make the first move.

During the kiss, however, they heard a sort of coughing sound coming from behind them. At first they ignored it, but then it came louder and a bit more exagerrated. Realizing what the sound must be, they pulled away and turned around to see their suspicions true. They both blushed with embarassment. Riku stood at the front of the dock, smirking at them.

"Sorry for interrupting you." Riku said sarcastically. Having his two best friends in love got rather awkward, and sometimes even exasperating. He had expected them to admit their love for one another even a few years prior but some things could not be rushed. Perhaps things would not be as awkward if Riku had a girlfriend himself, but ever since they had returned he did not feel himself capable of loving another or romance. He still felt affected and scarred by the darkness, no matter how much laughter he had with his friends.

"We should head out now." Kairi said quickly, not responding to the previous statement. She stepped into her boat and then untied the rope attaching it to the dock. The two boys did the same, and soon they were off, paddling together towards the islands. When they were younger they would race each other to the island, but that did not happen anymore, much.

"So what took you so long, Riku?" Kairi questioned, making conversation to make the short trip pass even more quickly.

"I woke up late." he replied simply.

"He was busy doing his hair." Sora said with a chuckle.

"Was not!" Riku snapped. Of course, he could not hide the evidence of his perfectly smooth, straight, silvery hair.

"Well you do have such nice hair.." Kairi said, in a jokingly longing voice.

"He really does, I just want to touch it." Sora said with a laugh and reached over towards Riku, aiming to touch his hair. Riku swatted his hand away, but in the process caused Sora's little boat to flip. As he fell, Sora grabbed onto Riku's arm and caused his boat to flip as well. They ended up in the water together, splashing each other in a desperate attempt to return their boats.

Meanwhile, Kairi was laughing her head off at the sight of the two boys soaking wet in the water. She stopped paddling and waited, watching, as they managed to climb back in, drenched. They began to paddle again and quickly reached the dock of the island, where they lept out of their boats and tied them up in the usual place. Suddenly, a look of confusion overcame Riku's face.

"What is wrong?" Sora asked him.

"Have you seen that girl before?" Riku questioned, pointing at the slumbering girl in the distance. The tide coming in was just about touching her feet now, but she seemed unphased.

Neither Sora nor Kairi had even seen her when approaching the island. Now seeing her, she was quite unfamiliar which was strange on such a small island. Even stranger was the feeling that she was not from around here. No one had arrived in such a way since Kairi did as a child.

"Strange..she doesn't look familiar. Well, let's go talk to her." Kairi said, and they walked over. As they approached her they got a better look. She was not a young child, but instead an older teen, perhaps 17 or 18 years old. Long, straight black hair partially covered a pretty, slender face. She wore a flowing black skirt with a soft pink tank top, but no shoes. Her position was odd for sleeping, with her legs bent somewhat and arms to opposite sides. One of her hands were clenched, while the other faced palm-up.

"Should we wake her?" Sora whispered. They all bended down next to her.

"Well, the tide is coming in, so we probably should so that she doesn't get wet." Kairi responded.

"Hello?" Riku said loudly in an attempt to wake the girl. Nothing happened. He said it again, even louder, but she still didn't wake.

Kairi touched the girl's arm and shook her a bit, but the girl did not stir. By this time the three friends were getting quite worried, as it was clear this girl was in no ordinary slumber.

"We should get help." Sora said.

"Wait, look." Kairi said, and pointed towards the girl's clenched hand. Within it a small piece of paper could be seen. Kairi gently opened her hand and pulled out the paper. They all gathered around to read it, but it had only one small message.

**My name is Leira. Call on me, love.**

"Leira." Kairi said, trying to wake the girl up, she failed.

"Leira." Sora tried, also failing.

"Leira." Riku pressed, but doubted anything would come of it. The girl's eyes fluttered open.


	2. Secret Maleficent's Report I

**Secret Maleficent's Report I**

I write this record from my new castle, standing tall in The World That Never Was. That is right, my castle, the new home of perfect darkness, stronger than ever before and only gaining in strength. Nobodies and Heartless no longer fight for power, but find power now in an ultimate union. Such a thing would have been unheard of before, but through my own work I have found the connection between all Heartless and Nobodies.

Heartless, while created from the darkness in a person's heart and actually use that heart for power, are relatively similar compared to their shells, Nobodies. They both seek more hearts, but that is not truly what they were looking for all along. What then, could they need? To find this answer I brought together a Shadow Heartless with a Dusk Nobody, at first they faught, but then found themselves equally matched, and after some confusion they morphed together into the supreme creature of darkness, A Heartless with a shell, and a Nobody with the completion of a dark heart.

I was ecstatic after managing such a thing, and all around me Nobodies and Heartless followed in suit of the first two and began to morph. I needed a place to manage such an grand army, and then it hit me: The World That Never Was. It was abandoned ever since the defeat of Organization XIII by that fool with the keyblade, Sora. There I traveled and set up my living space in the magnificent castle to continue my works of darkness.

However, strange things began happening around the castle. I would hear sounds and low talking, as if a radio was left on in nearby rooms. Soon, sounds became sights and I would see apparitions of men. They began to come in clearer and clearer. It was not until I saw one so clearly that I realized exactly what I was seeing: members of Organization XIII. Somehow, the Nothingness was recreating the lost Nobodies. What a surprise!

The first member to be fully recreated was the blue-haired Saix. I believe that the stronger the Organization member, the quicker he would reappear. Anyway, Saix was outraged with my presence in his castle until I calmly informed him of my work and offered to share it with him, to join forces. At the prospect of that kind of power he immediately agreed and now we are together as the leaders of the Heartless-Nobodies. My research and creations easily doubled with the help of Saix, an intelligent individual.

However, not all members have reappeared yet. It is in my inference that some may never return, while others might just be a little slow. Currently several have arrived in the order: Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Demyx. The remaining members of the Organization have taken to controlling the Heartless-Nobodies very well, and will play a large role in our ultimate plan; domination of the universe and all of the worlds within.

After studying for awhile longer, Saix finally came up with a way to reach our goal. We are not going to start a straight-out war and bring the Keyblade wielder running. which has led to both of our destructions in the past, but instead we are going start a gradual process of releasing darkness on the universe. Working closely with Saix and Vexen, we have managed to create a being of extraordinary power, a human by appearance with a closed heart full of darkness, I have named this experiment "LEIRA".

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **I hope by now you can figure out pretty much what is going on in the story. I plan on these Secret Maleficent's Reports to be every other chapter, giving out more and more information, just as Ansem's Reports do in both Kingdom Hearts. Oh and I would also like to get across the point that the story is rated up to be safe ( I may add some strong language or violence), but it won't be really graphic. Anyway, please review!


	3. Who Are You?

Her eyes were blue. Not a normal blue, but a very dark, deep blue that almost appeared black when not reflected by the sun. They fluttered for a moment, until she was able to focus on the aqua eyes of Riku, who was still leaning over her. All three of them were still very shocked for the girl to have awoken so suddenly, exchanging awkward glances amongst eachother but keeping their attention on "Leira".

Her breathing was heavy, as if she were either exhausted from running a long distance or shocked and frightened at her surroundings, the latter of which made the most sense. After calming herself down, she sat up and looked around, at each of the people standing over her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears and made a rather confused and frightened expression.

"Who are you?" Riku was the first to ask.

"My name is Leira." she replied, but still looked extremely confused, as if she did not even know what she just said.

"That is what it says on this paper..does this mean anything to you? It was crumpled up in your hand." Kairi spoke up, showing her the paper that they had found. Leira took it and read it over once.

"No..I have never seen this before." she replied.

"Where are you from?" Sora questioned curiously.

Leira did not answer right away, but instead played her fingers through the soft sand. She seemed lost in thought, before finally replying, "I don't know."

"You don't remember?" Kairi inquired.

"No..I don't. I..really don't remember anything except my name that popped into my head. Where am I?"

"Well, in that case, welcome to Destiny Islands. We are similar, you and I. I appeared here in the same way, with no memory of the past." Kairi said softly and politely, realizing how frightened the girl must be.

Leira nodded, and then appeared to be struggling to get to her feet. Riku held out his hand to help her up, him standing the closest, and she took it. As he lifted her she nearly stumbled over again, and he had to put his arms around her to catch her from falling. As he did he felt a strang pang of a memory, as if he had known the girl sometime before. He quickly let her go in surprise, but this time she managed to stand. Leira had also felt something in that brief moment, but she was unsure of what it was.

Getting a better look at the area, she could not help but smile. If she had to lose all memories of her past and end up in some random world, she could not have chosen a better one to end up in herself. The weather was pleasantly warm, and the setting was absolutely beautiful, with a bright sun reflecting upon the large ocean. The sand between her toes was comforting as she took a few steps into the water, so that her feet were covered. She was confused, of course she was, but she also could not hide her enthusiasm over ending up in a land that was seemingly flawless.

"It is wonderful here." she said finally, as if in a dream.

No one responded to her. They were each still trying to grasp exactly who this girl, Leira, was, in their own ways. Kairi could not seem to understand why Leira now seemed less than bothered by her new surroundings. Did she not wonder who she was, where she was from? Sora, on the other hand, wondered if her strange appearance could mark some unbalance between the worlds in the universe. The girl seemed harmless, of course, delicate and kind, so he did not suspect her of any darkness. Riku, meanwhile, was the most perplexed. What could those feelings have possibly meant?

After a little while had passed, Leira turned to face the three who awoke her. She smiled brightly, walking back onto the dry sand.

"You are very quiet, and I have yet to learn your names." she said.

"I am Kairi."

"Sora."

They both introduced themselves quickly, but Riku remained silent, deep within his continuous thoughts. He stared downwards, towards Leira's reflection in the water.

"And you?" she questioned him.

"Oh sorry, what was the question?" he asked, snapping out of it and now looking at Leira herself.

"What is your name?" she asked again.

"The name's Riku."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kairi, Sora...Riku. I should probably go now." she said, looking to each one. She then turned towards the other side of the small island and began to walk away.

"Wait, Leira, where are you going to stay?" Kairi called out to her. It seemed odd that the girl was ready to just leave with no idea where to go. She stopped and turned back around.

"Oh..I guess I didn't think of that." she said truthfully. In this new world where she knew not a person, where would she stay?

"She should stay with me." Riku said suddenly, unsure of exactly where that came from.

"Oh?" Kairi said, glancing over at Riku. The way he had spoke so suddenly was a bit strange.

"Well, seeing as you two still live with your parents and I have my own place, it would make the most sense." he explained himself quickly, although only coming up with the reason after offering his place to Leira. "So how about it?" he asked her.

"That would be great, thank you so much. Your kindness means a lot to me." she replied. "But if it is too much trouble, just tell me. I am sure I can find someplace on my own." she added soon after.

"Oh no, I insist. It is no trouble at all." he said. To have her stay with him would be very interesting, indeed. Not to mention he sometimes got lonely in his house by himself and had been considering a roommate for awhile.

Riku did not know why he had such strong feelings for this girl whom he was quite sure he had never met in the past, but he felt as though he would do anything for Leira if she asked it of him. Thinking of her caused his head to spin. Could these actually be romantic feelings? The very thought of such a thing frightened him, and he refused to let himself believe it any further.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **In case there is any confusion, Leira is pronounced Leer-a, not Lay-ra or Lee-ra. Thanks for all of the reviews thus far, they mean a lot and keep me motivated!


	4. Secret Maleficent's Report II

**Secret Maleficent's Report II**

Our work began on LEIRA quite by accident, amazingly. It was brought to my attention, one day, by Zexion that across the castle were scattered dark materials, whisps of black smoke by appearance but so much more than that. He informed me that when around these strange formations that he sensed the 'scent' of power and lost life of members of the Organization within the smoke. Apparently, these were all that were left of the lost members who had not returned. Still, I believed that they could still be of some use.

That is when I first consulted Saix on the matter, who then directed our questions to Vexen. It was the "Chilly Academic", as he is called, who came up with the idea on how to collect and use the leftover power to our advantage: seal it within a heart. How exactly would we extract the power from the heart? The question was answered soon after, the heart itself would be sealed within a physical being, and not just any being, but a human by appearance and personality.

Finding a strong enough heart to use was not much of a trouble. After all, many hearts had been extracted from Kingdom Hearts about a year earlier. Of course, the time that had passed caused the weakest of hearts to fade away, but others remained. Much to our fortune we were able to find a suitable heart without wasting time in the process. The heart was placed in a special device in Vexen's laboratory, which would allow us to add the dark matter without the heart collapsing.

The first matter that we decided to use was found in the training gymnasium of the castle. According to Zexion it was the power left from the lost Lexaeus. It took some time to actually figure out how to collect the matter and transport it to the laboratory. However, it was Vexen once again who figured out a solution by using his elemental powers of ice to freeze the matter, making it a solid and therefore easy to carry to the lab.

Once in the laboratory the frozen matter was placed in the heart device. After it thawed and became gaseous once again, Vexen turned on the machine causing the matter to enter into the heart through a small opening, about the size of a pinprick. As soon as the matter entered the heart, it was sealed to prevent any from escaping. The first part of our experiment turned out to be a complete success. We needed only to collect more power. Vexen would have no trouble with creating the physical being later on.

**o-----------------------------o **

**A/N: **Thanks again for any reviews! I am not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up, seeing as though I have had a seriously bad case of writer's block all day (I wrote this chapter last night) and tomorrow is a busy day.

Oh and, not that this is in any way relevant, but today I have started leveling up in Kingdom Hearts II (I have all ready beat the game), in order to beat Sephiroth. I am currently at LV 63.


	5. Home

Following the introductions amongst the group a few hours were spent on the island doing all of the normal things. Leira mostly joined Kairi while she fished off the dock, while Sora and Riku went off having duels and races. Even after all they had been through, Sora and Riku's rivalry never did end, but it was just as well; they enjoyed spending their time seeing who had the most skills.

At one point whilst Kairi and Leira were busy fishing, Selphie arrived from the other side of the island. She walked up from behind the two girls on the dock.

"Hi Selphie!" Kairi said, turning around when she heard the steps.

"Hello, Kairi." Selphie said, and then turned her attention to Leira, whose attention was on a small fish she had just reeled in. She released the fish back into the water and looked over her shoulder at Selphie.

"And who are you?" Selphie asked with obvious surprise in her voice but friendliness nonetheless.

"I am Leira."

"Well, it is nice to meet you then. My name is Selphie." she introduced herself. "You're not from around here, are you?" she added curiously.

"Not that I know of. Then again I don't remember anything so.."

"Oh, I'm sorry! That is terrible." Selphie exclaimed.

"No, it's fine. People here have been really nice." Leira said and cast her fishing pole out into the water again.

"Would you care to join us fishing, Selph?" Kairi asked. "There is an extra pole in my boat."

"Well, I will just sit here for a little bit, until Tidus arrives. We are spending the day together." she said and then blushed a bit. She took a seat next to Kairi.

"Again? Are you officially dating now, then?" Kairi giggled.

"Well, it's still nothing official. We are just very close friends."

"Like Sora and I were." Kairi said matter-of-factly and smirked.

"I guess you could say that..."

"Speaking of Sora..have you seen him? I think it is getting late and my father will have a heart attack if I am not back in time for lunch."

"Yeah, he was on the other side of the island with Riku a few minutes ago."

As they finished talking they heard further conversation, and turned to see Riku and Sora returning.

"Look, I won fair and square." Riku said to Sora, the two were bickering again.

"The rules clearly state that the one who lights the star and returns first is the winner, and you failed to light the star." Sora responded.

"But I did touch the star, which makes it obvious that I won."

"But you it didn't light up." They reached the dock, where Kairi had packed away the fishing poles. Sora brought his attention to her. "Tell him, Kairi. If he didn't light the star then he couldn't possibly have won the race!"

Kairi laughed a bit at the two boy's childish behavior. "Well, the rules do say that the star needs to be lit, because otherwise there is no proof that you touched it."

"Ha!" Sora triumphed over his victory.

"Aw. No fair." Riku pouted and gave Sora a playful push. "So are we returning to the mainland now? I am starved for lunch." He put his hand on his stomach.

"I suppose that would be best." Kairi responded. "But how are we to get Leira across? There are no extra boats." she thought aloud, suddenly.

"She can take my boat. I see Tidus coming now and his boat is a bit larger. He can take me back." Selphie offered.

Leira was now particularly awed by the kindness of the people on the island, as if she had never experienced such in the past. They each climbed into a boat and were off, waving briefly goodbye to Selphie and hello to Tidus, whose attention was too set on Selphie to notice. The trip to the mainland was slower than usual, as Leira was not used to paddling and it took her awhile to get the hang of it. A couple of times she noticed herself driftng away from the others and had to ask for help to be put back on track. Though, eventually they did end up back at the mainland dock.

There they tied up their boats and climbed back onto dry land. From there they walked together down a path towards the town. Soon after, the path forked. One lane led to a row of houses overlooking the water, while the other continued inland.

"Well, I guess I will see you later Sora, Kairi." Riku said. "Come on, Leira, my place is this way." He pointed to the path leading along the ocean and the group of four split.

Leira walked with Riku along the row of houses until finally taking a turn into the front yard of a rather small but clean, modern townhouse. They walked up to the door in the front where Riku produced a key from his pocket. He put it in the lock and turned, opening the door. He stood to the side, letting Leira walk in ahead of him, and then following her in.

The house was spread out on one story, the front room being the parlor, containing a couch and a television, and an archway in the back leading to the kitchen. Two closed doors to the left gave hints of being bedrooms, while another door to the right; a bathroom. Through the archway a very large window could be seen overlooking the ocean, towards the island they had been on earlier.

"It's not much, but it's home." Riku said.

"Home.." Leira echoed in a murmur.

"Well, your room will be through this door." he told her and opened the second door on the left. Leira entered to find a normal room, with a full size bed, a closet, and a bedside table. However, what the room lacked decoratively, it made up for with its very own window overlooking the ocean.

"It is beautiful." she said quietly, looking out the window.

"You will find that you get sick of the ocean really fast." he replied with a laugh.

"I can't imagine how."

"You'll see..well, would you like some lunch?"

"That would be great." she said, nodding. She had not even thought about food, but now that she did, she was hungry.

Riku led her through the living room, and through the archway, to the kitchen. A small table sat in the middle with two chairs, one in which Leira sat, facing the large window. Riku opened the refrigerator and stood in front of it for a moment, looking up and down in thought.

"I am not a very good cook..but I can manage a sandwich. I have turkey, roast beef, cheese..which would you like?" he asked her, looking over his shoulder.

"Turkey and cheese sounds good."

"Okay, good choice. I will have the same. Do you take mayo on your's?"

"Sure."

Riku pulled out the sandwich bread, fillers, and jar of mayo out of the fridge. He prepared two sandwiches on two plates, and soon carried them to the table, placing one in front of Leira. He took the seat across from her and took a bite.

Lunch was a rather awkwardly silent affair, neither person knowing what to say to the other. After all, they had only just met earlier that day. Leira ate her sandwich up very quickly, enough to surprise Riku quite a bit, who still had half of his own sandwich left.

"Done all ready? Would you like anymore?" he questioned her.

"No, I am good. Thanks for the meal, it was great. I think I will just spend some time in my room." she said and zoomed away so fast that Riku hardly had time to process what she said. He heard her bedroom door open and close.

** o-----------------------------o **

**A/N: **Woohoo! I beat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II at level 81, which inspired me to finish writing this chapter.


	6. Secret Maleficent's Report III

**Secret Maleficent's Report III**

Following our previous success, Zexion was sent on a mission throughout the castle to track down as many dark matters as possible. Apparently the amount was running low, as some of the powers may have been lost outside of the castle, who knows where.Within the week we were able to seal only the power of Xigbar within the heart, which was a success nonetheless. According to Vexen, the heart needed only a bit more power to be complete.

Though, Zexion was close to giving up hope. He claimed to have no more senses of matters within the castle. I, clearly, refused to let him stop searching. If I had let him stop, we would never have found the transcendent power above all others, the power that would pretty much ensure the darkness enough to destroy the worlds it would be sent upon. This power was found in the highest tower of the castle, and it was so small that it was not apparent to the naked eye. It was the power of Xemnas.

After it was added to the heart, Vexen assured us that none of our works would be in vain. He stood by this, that is, until he failed at creating a physical being time and time again. Each man that he accomplished in creating would collapse from the strength of the darkness within the heart. The anger that I felt was beyond any other in my entire existance. It seemed that all of my hard work had been for nothing.

I retired to my own wing of the castle for days and days, deep within my own thoughts. My research was dire, as I knew that hope could not be given up on LEIRA. Much of my time was spent skimming the book shelves of the library. One night, I opened a book whose title I cannot recall, and out streamed a matter unlike the others, almost more solid by appearance. I awoke Vexen to show him what I had found. To my pleasant surprise he told me that it had the potential to help in creating the physical being of LEIRA.

Meanwhile, Zexion was consulted to read into the sense of being of this new matter. It took him a couple hours of meditation, during which my patience grew small, but finally he found just who it belonged to: Larxene. Vexen brought the matter into his laboratory, during which time he asked to be alone to do his work. I accepted, and waited for several hours, too anxious to do anything else. When the door to Vexen's laboratory opened, I could not tell if his expression was one of sucess or failure, he only asked me to come inside. On a table in the center of the room layed a human being. A girl.


	7. By the Waterfall

Riku cleaned up after finishing his own lunch and then spent several hours watching television in the living room. He expected to hear from Leira during this time, but she still stood boarded up in her room without a sound. He placed this with her nerves and gave her the privacy that she deserved. At around 5:30, the telephone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Riku answered it before the second ring.

"Hi Riku, this is Kairi."

"Oh, hey Kairi, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how things are going with Leira."

"Well, I could ask the same thing."

"What do you mean? She is there, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is here..but after lunch she pretty much barricaded herself up in the guest room."

"Hm..she must just be frightened. You should try talking to her."

"Easier said than done.."

"Oh! I have a great idea, why don't you ask her out to dinner?"

"Umm..that would be even more awkward than this is." Riku replied in a slightly defensive manner, surprised by Kairi's suggestion. How could she just assume that he was interested in Leira?

"I didn't mean romantically! I think it would beneficial to let her see more of the islands. Sora and I will go, too." she said quickly.

"All right then. Where should we go?"

"How about theWaterfall Cafe? That is my favorite restaurant on the island, so I am sure Leira will like it. We can meet there at 6:00."

"Sounds good, see you there."

"Bye."

Riku hung up the phone and paused for a moment, glancing towards the door to the guest room. He was not quite sure, nor did he feel comfortable, with asking her out to dinner. However, he agreed with Kairi that it would be better for her to get out rather than stay in her room for another couple of hours. He walked to her door and gently knocked three times.

"It's open." he heard Leira call in a rather monotone voice. He opened it slowly and stepped in to find her sitting at the edge of her bed, staring blankly out her window at the ocean. Riku took a seat next to her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine." she answered plainly, attention fully on her window.

"I am sorry that things have not been so great..but they will get better, I promise. In fact, Kairi just called and invited both of us to go out to dinner. It would be better than being cooped up in here all day. Would you like to go?"

She nodded, and glanced over at Riku. "That sounds nice."

"It is. We should get going soon, it is a bit of a long walk inland to where we are going."

"Okay, wait though...I don't have anything else to wear."

"That's not important. You would look great no matter what you would wear." he said, unsure of exactly where the second part of that came from.

She smiled, picking up the compliment. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well, it's true." he added, and then stood to his feet. "Shall we go?" He offered a hand out to her to help her up. She took his hand and stood to her feet. Even still, she was a bit wobbly, having to pause to get her balance. She kept her hand within Riku's, until finally pulling away to then give him a hug. Riku was shocked, but eventually hugged her back. When Leira pulled away she gave him a small smile.

"You've been so kind to me, I just wanted to say thanks." she said.

"I'm not that great."

She just smiled and then walked out of the room. He followed, and they exited the house together. They followed the path from earlier, and then took the opposite fork, heading inland. The walk was reasonably quiet, not to mention long. For awhile they followed just a straight lane past many houses, until taking left onto a less populated street. As they walked along this path, the distinct sound of splashing water could be heard. It got louder as they neared their destination. Finally, Leira could see the destination in the distance, a very nice-looking restaurant built nearby a gorgeous waterfall.

It took only a few more minutes for them to enter the building.

"Oh, hello Riku." a waitress called and waved.

"Hi, have you seen Kairi and Sora?" he asked.

"Yes, they arrived a few minutes ago. They reserved the most beautiful table out back, you can just head out."

Riku nodded and led Leira through the restaurant and out a set of glass doors in the back. There were a set of tables outside, on a large ledge overlooking the waterfall. There they found Sora and Kairi sitting at a table set for four. Kairi waved to them, and they waved back and then walked to the table.

"Hey Riku, you are actually on time for once. Leira must be a good influence on you." Kairi joked as the two took their seats, so that Leira sat next to Kairi and across from Riku, who sat near Sora.

"Hi, Leira. How do you like this place? It is my favorite." she added, looking to Leira.

"It is magnificent." she replied truthfully, looking towards the falling water.

"The food is good too." Sora said. As he did, Leira looked over the menu that sat in front of her to decide what to order and soon after a waitress came to ask them what they would like. They all put in their orders and the waitress left.

"Have you had any luck in regaining your memories?" Sora asked Leira.

"No, not at all." she said quietly. "Have you been to other worlds? If so, where would you think I am from?"

"I have been to many worlds, but there are probably even many more that I have not been to. As to where you would be from, that is really hard to say. It could be anywhere, sorry." Sora responded.

"It doesn't matter, I guess. What about you, Riku, have you been beyond this world?"

Riku was quiet at first, but then gave a small nod. It was not hard to see that he was ashamed with what he did after escaping Destiny Islands. "I have. Although, I have not visited as many worlds as Sora. Most recently I spent much time in a world known as the 'World That Never Was'. I don't think you would have liked it there."

"That is a strange name for a world. What was it like?" She failed to mention how the name of that particular world sounded extremely familiar.

"Dark..very dark and stormy."

"Oh, you are right then. I do not think I would have liked it, either."

During a brief period of silence, their food was delivered to the table and they began to eat while chatting rather randomly, mostly Leira asking Sora questions about the many worlds that he claimed to have visited. She seemed quite intrigued.

"Aw, so you were a little lion?" she questioned, having reached the Pride Lands in their discussion.

"I was. It was an interesting change, and did I tell you I was a merman once, too?"

"A merman? Wow..You must have had so much fun on your adventures."

"Well, there was some fun, but it was mostly serious. You see, what I did was not for fun, it was to help save the worlds that I visited."

"Save them from what?"

"Heartless, which are creatures from the darkness in a person's heart. Also, Nobodies, which are empty shells of beings. Needless to say, I am happy to be back on the islands for awhile. It is much more relaxing."

"I guess I can understand that, then." She fell quiet. Heartless and Nobodies, the existance of such beings sounded familiar to her. Perhaps she had known of them in her life before Destiny Island.

Soon they finished their dinner. Sora and Kairi decided to split some sea-salt ice cream for their dessert.

"Would you like to split some dessert, Leira?" Riku asked her, handing her the dessert menu. She looked it over and then nodded.

"The Paopu Ice Cream sounds good." she answered. Kairi giggled all of a sudden and Sora exchanged a look with Riku.

"What's wrong?" Leira asked, very confused. Riku glared at his two friends and then looked back to Leira.

"It's just a stupid legend that goes along with the Paopu fruit. Don't mind them, of course we can get that." he responded. The waitress took away their remains from dinner and took their dessert orders.

Dessert arrived soon after, two big ice cream sundaes, one of them with a blue tint and the other yellowish with a mini star fruit on top. The four of them dug in quickly to their ice creams.

"Like it?" Riku asked Leira, before consuming a large spoonful himself.

She nodded, not being able to answer right away due to a full mouth of ice cream. It was pleasantly sweet and creamy. About fifteen minutes later, both bowls were empty and the waitress presented them with the check. The check was split between Sora and Riku, coming to about 50 munny each. They paid and then all stood up, ready to leave.

"Thanks for a wonderful dinner." Leira said.

"Your welcome." Riku replied. The four were now out from the restaurant, walking along the path. A beautiful sunset could be seen in the distance, towards the ocean. Where the path split, Sora and Kairi left after saying goodbyes once again, leaving Riku and Leira walking together.

** o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I started school yestersday. Ick, Algebra is going to kill me this year. Well, I did finally manage to finish this chapter which I started a couple days ago. Please review!**  
**


	8. The Rain Falls

As Leira and Riku walked towards the sunset in the horizon, something out of the ordinary happened. Dark clouds began to move across the sky, until the sun was covered completely, along with the rest of the sky. Following this, there was a loud roar in the sky, thunder, and a flash, lightning. A passing storm would not be all that surprising, elsewhere, but the Destiny Islands were known for flawless weather.

"That's odd." Riku said, looking up at the sky.

"What is?"

"The sky is stormy. That does not happen here. Not since.." he paused for a moment, watching people peek their heads out of their houses and look up at the sky. "It stormed when darkness came to the Islands a few years ago."

There was a great crash of thunder again and the skies opened up, suddenly. Driving rain began to fall, soaking the ground almost immediately, and everyone else on it. Leira looked up, not at all frazzled by the downpour.

"Rain.."

"You remember something?" Riku asked her, his hair dripping wet all ready.

"The feeling of rain..it is familiar." Her eyes were closed, as she was trying to connect the rain itself to a memory.

"Maybe it will help you remember, but we need to keep going. We still have a long walk home and we will be soaked if we don't hurry.." Riku needed to speak loudly over another crash of thunder. Of course, they were practically soaked all ready. Leira opened her eyes and nodded. They began to walk at a quickened pace, which was slowed by other people crowding the paths in a rush to get home themselves. People looked frightened, children were crying.

"I don't understand why people fear the storm. It is beautiful." Leira said to Riku, while still walking.

"As I said before, the only time it stormed was when darkness came. They connect it to that."

"I still do not quite understand the darkness, or why people fear it as they do."

Riku said nothing in response. He had not feared the darkness..a lot of good it did him. He shook his head in remembrance. The path was getting more and more crowded. People were running in every direction, some were getting seperated.

"Here, Leira, we don't want to get seperated, take my hand." Riku said, and Leira did just that. It was very dark, and she doubted that she would be able to find her way back to his house.

Their speedy walk turned into a run, and soon they were splashing through the dirt path, which had turned to mud. They were completely soaked now. Finally, they found themselves on the lane of houses where Riku lived, and crossing through his grass lawn to his house. As they nearly reached his door, Leira stopped.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, turning to face her. He forgot that his hand was still with her's, and kept it there.

"Actually, it is strange. I really feel connected to this storm, and the rain."

"Perhaps it rained a lot where you are from."

"That would make sense." her voice was quiet, and she looked down towards the ground. What was wrong with her? Why could she not remember anything? She felt surprisingly sad for the first time, and hardly knew what was happening as tears formed in her navy eyes.

"I want memories. I want to know who I am." she said quietly, salty tears mixing with the rain water. Riku noticed this, but did not know what to do at first. He had never been good around the sensitive..now if Sora was here, he could cheer Leira right up. However, he wasn't, and that left the job up to Riku. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, where she cried against his soaked shirt. He rubbed her back and stroked her drenched hair comfortingly.

"I am here for you. I will help you find what you seek." he whispered in her ear, kindly, hoping to cheer her up. And also, while he was holding her, he felt something that he regretted: attraction. He felt it in his heart, a connection to her beyond that of friendship.

But what he didn't know is that she felt it too. As she was crying, and she felt so vulnerable and small, his strong arms around her made her feel infinitely better. She felt protected, cared for, like nothing in the world could hurt her. Memories were important, but so was love. Her tears stopped, and through blurred vision, her eyes connected with Riku's. Neither one quite expected what they felt as they made eye contact, an invisible force drawing their faces together, their lips gently meeting in a soft kiss.

It was short, not to mention wet, but enjoyable nonetheless. It felt so right. The two were quiet, almost contemplating what just happened. Finally, it was Riku who spoke first.

"We should get inside." was all he said. Leira nodded. He unlocked his door and they both walked in.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Okay, I am quite aware that the whole kiss-in-the-rain thing is an extreme cliche, but I could not help myself. Please don't hate me. And, as you probably noticed I did not include a Secret Maleficent's Report between this and the previous chapter. I wrote it before writing this, and I realized it gave away way too much information so I decided to get in this first. It will probably come next. Review if you forgive me for the cliche.


	9. Secret Maleficent's Report IV

**Secret Maleficent's Report IV**

At first, seeing the girl laying there, I was outraged. Surely, there had to be some mistake. A girl could not be expected to carry on works of darkness, striking fear into the hearts of victims as a terrifying enemy. She was not at all strong by appearance, but instead rather petite and weak. Vexen assured me that the girl was created completely by accident, caused by the matter from Larxene. However, he also told me that she was the first being capable of carrying the dark heart, and therefore a success in our experiment.

So I thought about it. Women have different cabalities than men, so could her creation be some sort of advantage to us? The answer was yes. The power that would be unique to this girl that would not have been capable in a man, is that to win over the heart of a young man. It was the perfect plan that was falling into place in my mind, flawless. It was true, the young woman that Vexen created was beautiful, how wonderfully this plan would have the potential to work.

I revealed my plan first to Saix, who was, as I had been, disappointed over the creation of a girl. Still, he listened to what I had to say. LEIRA, given the name Leira now that she was human, would be set to fall in love with a particular boy. As she would, her heart would open to him, and therefore the darkness would be released within her and around her, making her as evil and dark as any Heartless or Nobody. She would destroy the first world she was set in, and then we could return her to our castle for further instruction.

According to Vexen, Leira's personality, prior to the release of her darkness, would be one of the average teenage girl. She would be sweet, kind, and polite. Although, possibly a bit more reserved and timid than average. She would have no memories, no information on her non-existant pass, nor on the lost power that made up her heart. No one would have any reason to suspect her of any darkness. That is, until it was too late anyway.

Where to send her? That was the problem that we accountered first off. There seemed to be so many eligible worlds, but then, we were also faced with whom to try to set her up with. It was I who remembered the boy who had crossed my path a couple years earlier, Riku, I believed his name to be. It angered me when I learned that he turned from the Heartless and darkness. So, I had reason to want my revenge on him, not to mention his friend, Sora. Thus, it was planned to send her to the Destiny Islands.


	10. I Think I Love Her

They left a huge puddle in the entryway of the house, unable to stop the streams of water dripping from their soaked clothing. Riku turned and looked over his shoulder at Leira for a moment. She looked back at him, and he could have swore he saw a strange hue of yellow in her usually blue eyes. However, the house was dark and it was probably just his imagination.

He took a few steps into the room and switched on the lights to the living room. When he faced Leira this time, her eyes were back to normal, or perhaps they had never changed in the first place. He shrugged it off.

"I will find you something dry to wear, and wash your clothes. Stay right there." he told her. That would be a good thing, the bottom of her skirt was patterned with spots of mud, not to mention how uncomfortably drenched she was. Riku disappeared for a moment into his bedroom and could be heard opening and closing drawers. Soon he came out, holding a folded t-shirt, some shorts, and a towel.

"This should work. You can go take a shower." he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." she responded and disappeared into the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, Riku changed from his own wet clothes into more comfortable clothes that he would be able to fall asleep in. He sat down on the couch in the living room, not turning on the television but instead relaxing and thinking.

That kiss...it had to have been just a spur of the moment thing. There was no way that it meant more, he had known her for a day. _A day._

_But it had felt so right. _A voice popped inside his head. No. He hardly knew her.

_She is beautiful. _So are so many girls on this island. She is no different.

_Then why did you kiss her? _That one got him. Riku had no excuse. He kissed her and he liked it.

_Love...love for a girl you have known a day. There is no other expanation. _But how?

_Love is a funny thing. Love knows no time._

He listened to the shower running, and the rain pattering on his window, it was a soft, continuous sound...calming almost..he began to rest his eyes. He was drifting off with his thoughts.

**RINGGGG.** He lept up from his state of almost sleep and looked around for the culprit to the loud noise.

**RINGGGG. **Oh, there it was. The telephone was ringing. He smiled at his own shock and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riku. It's Sora. I was just wondering if you and Leira got home okay in the storm." he sounded almost a bit worried.

"Yeah, we're fine. How about you and Kairi?"

"Same. Kairi's sleeping over here though, seeing as though my house was the closest. She's on the other phone now."

"Hi Riku." Kairi's voice could be heard over the phone.

"It's strange, the storm, isn't it?" Riku said. He looked out his window, it was still downpouring.

"Two abnormal things in one day..Leira's appearance and now this." Sora said quietly.

"Do you think they are connected?" Riku questioned.

"I don't see how they could not be. Things like this just don't happen. Did the storm make Leira behave strangely?" Kairi spoke up.

Riku was silent for a minute, internally debating whether or not to tell his two best friends about the kiss. He had no idea how they would react, and therefore decided against it. "Well...it almost seemed like she remembered something about the rain, but nothing more."

"Is she okay?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah, she is fine _now_."

"Now? Was something wrong before?" Sora questioned, picking up the emphasis.

Riku could have kicked himself for letting that slip. He bit into his bottom lip. Oh well, perhaps he should just tell them. "She was really sad, crying even. I sort of..cheered her up, I guess."

"And how did you do that?" Kairi said quietly.

"I hugged her and then.."

"Then?" both Kairi and Sora interrogated at the same time.

"Well..we sort of kissed..." he said very, very quietly, and then closed his eyes, waiting for the response.

An extremely loud giggle came from Kairi, not all that surprising. She made no attempt to stifle it. Sora, on the other hand, was quiet at first.

"Wow." Sora said, eventually. "That was unexpected."

"It definately was, but I say good for you, Riku. If you like her, go for it." Kairi piped in.

"She certainly is pretty enough."

"Sora!" Kairi said, sounding jealous almost.

"What? All I said was that she was pretty, not that I am attracted to her."

"That had better be true."

Riku laughed. He was very relieved that neither of them gave him a hard time about it. "Yeah, anyway, I do really like her. It's strange, because for awhile I didn't think myself capable of loving another but..I feel different, somehow."

"Aw. I am so happy for you, Rikuuu." Kairi said in a very girly sort of voice.

"Awww." Sora mocked her.

"Shut up, Sora." Kairi snapped. "Well, we should probably be going now. If we hear anything about this storm we will call you, and you should do the same."

"Of course I will. Bye Kairi, bye Sora." he said, and then hung up the phone. He noticed now that the shower had stopped, though the rain outside continued. He wondered how much of his phone conversation Liera may have overheard.

Sure enough, the bathroom door opened to reveal Leira, finished with her shower. Her hair was very wet, but brushed straight down. The clothes that she wore were several sizes too big, but at least comfortable. She held her dirty clothes in her hands.

"Oh, I will take those." Riku said, and quickly took them from her. He disappeared for a quick minute through the kitchen, to which a small laundry room was connected. He could be heard setting up the washing machine, and soon reappeared in the living room, where Leira still stood.

He sat down on the couch. She walked, and seemed to be heading back towards her room.

"Wait, sit down. It it too early for bed." Riku stopped her and motioned to the room on the couch next to him.

Leira smiled, nodded, and sat down. She reclined her legs on the couch, so that she was facing Riku.

"I am kind of curious.." she said quite randomly, and then pausing.

"About what?"

"Well, earlier Sora was telling me all about his adventures..But when you spoke about your own, I could not help but notice you were very vague..."

"And you were wondering why." he interjected, face looking quite solemn. He knew he could not lie to her, but still did not want to tell her the truth.

"What happened after you left these islands? You were not with Sora, correct?" She titled her head slightly to the side, watching him closely.

"No, I was not with Sora. And look..the thing that you need to understand is; I was young and I regret the decisions I made."

"I would never judge you."

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Okay, I had tons more planned for this chapter, but then I realized it was getting was too long, so I am breaking it into two chapters because I can. Sorry that this chapter turned out to be quite boring, but it just seemed to work. Sometimes I just cannot figure out what this mind of mine is going to do next.

Oh, and I would like to thank you readers for the reviews that I have received. They are all beyond appreciated. I love you all!


	11. Secret Maleficent's Report V

**Secret Maleficent's Report V  
**

However, although we had this plan to send Leira to the Destiny Islands and set her up to fall in love with Riku, there was no guarantee that they actually would end up together. Someone else could easily find the girl and she could fail to even cross the paths of Riku, Sora, or Kairi. Of course, her darkness would still eventually be released as long as she opened her heart to any one person, but I would not feel the full revenge on the three friends if she was not close to them. Understand this, if the plan is to work correctly, the real cause of the world's demise will be Riku himself. If he is to somehow survive, the guilt that he will feel will be priceless.

I needed some way to ensure that Leira would only be able to live around Riku. If you recall, I am first-off a witch, and I set to work finding some sort of spell to work in this situation. Working for a few more days, I finally came upon two spells that seemed decent. The first was a rather complex spell, intertwining the fates of two people and connecting them. It was not a love spell, oh no, I would take too much pleasure out of seeing Riku fall in love with Leira naturally. Anyway, the second was an awakening spell, causing one subject to fall into a slumber and to only be awakened by the voice of a second subject.

I was unsure which of the two spells to use. It did not matter to Saix as long as whichever one I chose worked, but it meant so much to me. An impatient Xaldin told me to use both and just get on with it. That is when it hit me, if I could somehow combine the two spells there would be no way that Leira would end up away from Riku. I managed to do just that, casting the spells together on Leira. Meanwhile, I began to watch Riku, Sora, and Kairi. I overheard that they planned to go out to the island early in the morning. My plan was falling into action.

Leira was now in her enchanted slumber. I put a message in her hand that I expected Riku to find. The night before the three friends were to visit the island, I visited it myself through a dark portal. There I placed Leira in the sand where they could easily find her. I returned to the castle and monitered the progress by watching the happenings with my powers. Sure enough, Leira was found by Riku, and then he woke her up. Everything is falling into place.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Hehe. I wonder how many of you have picked up on the slumbering enchantment placed on Leira being related to Sleeping Beauty. If you did, good job. Of course, in Sleeping Beauty she is awakened by a kiss but..well, that wouldn't be so realistic here. Oh, and I am thinking this may be the last Secret Maleficent's Report seeing as though now you have all of the background information. However, I can guarantee that this is not the last you will see of Maleficent or the Organization...


	12. Confessions

"Well, it is a long story, so I will shorten it a bit..It began a couple years ago, when the darkness came to Destiny Islands. My mind was set on escaping this small world and nothing else. I was blinded by my dreams, and I ended up embracing the darkness that night. My wish came true all right, but with such a terrible price. My home world was swallowed up by the Heartless. I lost my two best friends, and I was alone in an unfamiliar world known as Hollow Bastion."

Leira was silent as she watched and listened as Riku told his story.

"While there I first met a dark witch and controller of the Heartless known as Maleficent. She promised to help me find my friends if I would do a few things for her first. I kidnapped a few princesses of different worlds for her. After all, I had already sunken into the darkness and I hardly had a conscience anymore. In the process, I ran into Sora who had seemingly forgotten all about Kairi and I., making two new friends of his own. I was hurt, and Maleficent fed upon that, turning me against him. She led me to find Kairi, so I trusted her."

"However, Kairi was an empty shell. Something had happened to take away her heart. I set my sights on finding some way to save her, but I had no luck. I ran into Sora a couple times further, but he was just getting in the way. Eventually he turned up in Hollow Bastion, where I took Kairi. I took away his Keyblade, which saw me as a stronger master and pretty much left him to die. Somehow, though, he followed me and the strength of his heart won him back the Keyblade. We fought, but I was defeated."

He paused a moment to take a breath. Reliving all of what he had done was hard. He hated himself for ever giving in to the darkness. It just showed how much of a coward he was.

Leira, on the other hand, looked quite interested and not at all bothered by the story.

"Following my defeat by my best friend, I opened myself to possesion by a very evil man who, at that time, was known as Ansem, although he was actually the heartless of a man named Xehanort. I was much stronger when filled with his power, but even still Sora managed to defeat me again. He saved me from Xehanort, and for a moment I was myself again, but I fell into the realm of darkness. Sora rescued Kairi in spite of me. He even managed to defeat Xehanort's Heartless and return Destiny Islands to its former glory."

"Some time passed, but eventually I escaped the realm of darkness. I had won back my conscience, but I felt the need to embrace the darkness once more for the power. My appearance was changed, but I held onto my heart. I worked from the darkness, but against that very same darkness. This time the target was Xehanort's Nobody, using the name Xemnas. With the help of Sora, I defeated him. I never thought I would again be able to live a normal life, but Sora changed my mind. I returned to Destiny Islands."

_'We'll go together.' _Riku remembered how low he felt, and how Sora, despite all the bad things he had done, forgave him. He looked away from Leira. What could she possibly think of him? He should have never returned to the Islands. He was not worthy.

Leira was calm, thinking about what he had told her, how he had given into the darkness. He acted as though it was such a shameful thing that he did, and yet, she could not quite comprehend why. Then again, she had felt this way earlier as well. Why was darkness so feared and hated? She noticed how down he seemed to be, she put her small, soft hand onto his own. He looked up at her.

"I will understand if you hate me and don't want to live here anymore. I am sure you could stay with Sora or Kairi." he said after several minutes had passed of silence. His voice was soft, so much unlike his own.

"Aw, trying to get rid of me so soon?" she said, smiling to show how she felt.

"No, of course not. It's just..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Riku, seriously. I really don't feel like you did anything wrong, anyway."

"How can you say that? Did you not listen to all of what I did?"

"So maybe you made a few mistakes. So what? You are human, and humans make mistakes. All that matters is that you are good inside. You have a good heart." Leira placed her hand on his chest, around where his heart would be.

"It means a lot to me that you think so."

Riku gave a weak smile, and looked up, into her eyes. She stared back into his own, only after awhile had passed did she remove her hand from his chest. Following that, he put his arm around her, and she cuddled against him.

They stood in this comfortable position for a rather long time. Leira drifted in and out of sleep, but Riku stood quite awake. At one point, Leira woke up and glanced up to the see the face of Riku. He smiled at her.

"You are wonderful, Leira. I'm not sure I deserve you."

"Me, wonderful? I doubt it. I mean, I am the one who has no idea who I am. That makes things quite limited." she joked.

"You will remember. Don't think I forgot my promise, I will help you find your identity in any way that I can."

"I appreciate that. So you don't mind having me around then?"

"Not at all. In fact, I like it."

"Good. Because it seems like you may have me around for a long time." she said with a smirk.

"That will be nice."

They were quiet but together for some more following the short conversation. However, Riku had something on his mind.

"Hey, Leira, are you awake?" he asked.

"I am now. What's wrong?" she asked sleepily. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh there's nothing wrong. I was just wondering.."

"..if I heard your phone call?" she finished, smirking.

"Wow, yeah."

"Well.." she leaned up so that she was on eye level with Riku and gently brushed his cheek with a kiss and then stopped at his ear.

"I really like you, too." she whispered. She then stood up.

"I am really tired, I'm going to bed." she yawned, stretched, and walked away, leaving Riku sitting on the couch alone. He touched the spot on his cheek that she had kissed and could not help but smile.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **So, the whole overview of Riku's story was probably as boring to read, seeing as though it is just stating the obvious to all of you who have played the games, as it was to write. Still, I felt Leira needed to know the truth so I wrote it all out. I thought it would add something more than just saying that he told her about it, but not having all of the words there.

Also, I am not sure when I will be able to get up the next chapter. With school this week, I have been unable to start the next chapter yet. Perhaps not until this weekend. However, I wanted to put this up anyway.


	13. Sweet Bonding

Leira slept soundly, she was tired from the days events and needed the rest. She awoke rather late at 9:30 to find a beautiful day outside her glass window. The storm had cleared then, and everything was back to normal. She stood out of her bed and found her clothes cleaned and folded at the bottom of her bed. She quickly changed, made her bed and then left her room.

She smelled something wonderful immediately when she exited her bedroom, coming from the kitchen. She followed her nose to find Riku cooking up scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He did not seem to notice her enter.

"Good morning." she said, making her presence known. He jumped slightly out of surprise and turned around.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Leira." he replied with a smile.

"I was just cooking up breakfast, but it is done. You can have a seat."

"Okay." she sat down at the table. A few minutes later Riku placed a full plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her and then sat down to eat his own.

"I can manage breakfast pretty well."

"It smells wonderful." She took a bite, it tasted as good as it smelled. She began to eat quickly.

"Take your time, there is no hurry." he told her. She nodded and slowed down.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and took a bite of toast.

"Very. You?"

"Pretty good. I woke up rather early though."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I just do." he shrugged.

"Oh, I see."

They were quiet for a little while, eating their breakfasts without saying much.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I get to decide?" She gave a small smile.

"Of course."

"Well, are we going to meet up with Sora and Kairi later?"

"Hm. I hadn't planned on it. I figured it would be nice to give them a day alone together. So, it seems like you will be stuck with me."

"That's too bad." she joked with a smirk. "Anyway, do you have any place in mind to go?"

"Not in particular, but I guess I can show you around the island if you would like."

"That would be nice."

He nodded and then they both finished up their breakfasts. Riku took the plates to the sink and washed them. Leira stood sitting, watching him out of the corner of her eye. It only took a few minutes and soon he was done.

"So, would you like to leave now or later?" he questioned.

"Now is as good a time as ever."

"It is."

Leira stood up and the two of them walked through the front door and out of the house. The outside had that calming scent of air after a rainstorm. The grass was wet, and the paths were still quite muddy. Still, the sun was shining bright and people were no longer frightened, just rather confused.

Riku led the way. This time they continued not towards the mainland but further past the houses on the ocean. There seemed to be a slight incline in the ground, but not enough for one to get exhausted easily.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw, but I really want to know."

"I am not going to tell you." he smirked.

"You're mean." she gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Ow." he said and rubbed the spot on his arm where she hit. He looked over at her with a sort of hurt, surprised expression of his face.

"There is no way that hurt." She believed that he was just kidding around. She had put nothing behind the hit. Even if she had, Riku was a seemingly strong boy.

"It really did, actually. I think you are a lot stronger than you know.." he said, seriously. He stretched out his semi-numb arm, rubbing the spot where she hit.

Still, they kept walking, until Riku stopped, causing Leira to do the same.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Close your eyes." he answered simply and vaguely with a smile.

"Why though?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." she gave in and soon her navy eyes were covered. Riku took hold of both of her hands in his own and led her forward. She felt the incline become very steep for awhile, but finally the ground leveled off. Riku stopped, holding Leira's hands tightly to stop her.

"Open your eyes."

Leira did as she was told and gasped. She found herself on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the clear horizon. She took a few careful steps forward, pulling away from Riku, and peered over the edge. The cliff was about 10 stories high, but she could see the waves crashing against the rocks below.

"It is remarkable." she breathed.

"I thought you would think so." She grinned back at him and walked back to him. She kissed him quickly, and in the quick moment before their lips locked, Riku was almost certain that Leira's eyes had changed color to yellow. But once agian, after she pulled away, her eyes were normal. Perhaps it was just the sun reflecting off them.

She turned towards the cliff once more and sat down on the very edge, slowly, so that her legs dangled towards the ocean below.

"Be careful..the side could crumble." he called out, sounding worried.

"I'm not afraid."

The two spent much time at the cliff, but they did eventually leave. Riku wanted to show Leira more of the island, who in return wanted to see more of the island. He brought her to a grassy park with a giant fountain in the middle where they had a little water fight, watched with minor scorn by some older adults. Following this they walked along a beach, and eventually reached a little market, where Riku purchased Leira a beautiful necklace with pinkish Thalassa shells on a silver chain. Leira wore it immediately, and claimed that she would never take it off.

They both returned home in time for lunch and spent the rest of the day just talking. It was a great experience for bonding and they had so much fun with eachothers company. Riku never imagined he could feel so close to a girl, let alone a near stranger.

Their dinner consisted of a picnic at the cliff, which Leira decided was her new favorite spot. There they watched the sunset, sitting on a blanket, and kissed again just as the stars began to twinkle in the sky. There picnic was cut a bit short, however.

It stormed again that night.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **I found time to finish this chapter! However, I must admit my disappointment. I have not received any reviews in awhile, which has saddened me. Still, I want to continue this story until it is finished, to prove I can. Please review, it keeps me motivated and on track.


	14. Unexpected Visitors

And it stormed again almost every night that week and the week after that, but never during the day. People were actually becoming accustomed to it. They found that it was a blessing, really, the rain. It increased the production of crops which usually needed to be irrigated manually, and rose the water levels in rivers just enough so that there was enough room for more fish and other marine creatures to flourish.

Of course, there was the occasional adult or teenager who warned others that the storms were a warning of impending danger and darkness. Some even went as far as to blame Leira for the weather, most people now having learned of her strange appearance on their islands. This did not last long, though, as she was so nice that it was not possible to blame her for long.

Leira spent almost every waking minute with Riku, as much as it is possible to do so. Their bond became all that much stronger. They learned, after the first couple of days together, that they loved, above all, to spend time with eachother. A few of the days they did spend with Kairi and Sora, as expected. They went out to the island more than once.

Leira had been on the islands for two weeks to this day. She currently sat with Riku on the sand of a deserted beach near his house. It was around noontime. He had his arm around her.

"Leira, I have something I need to say." Riku said, suddenly. His voice sounded very serious, but also calm and kind.

"What is it?"

"Well..I'm not sure how to say it.."

"Aw, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

"I just wanted to say..since you've arrived, I have been so much happier than I was. I guess what I mean is, you bring out something good in me. I've known something ever since I saw you lying there on the sand...I love you, and I always will." There, he said it.

The "L" word. This was the first time he admitted it. Leira was shocked at first and didn't know how to respond. When she thought further into it, though, the surprise was gone. She cared for Riku so deeply, thinking about him night and day. If that was not love, then she did not know what love was.

"I love you, too, ever since I awoke and stared into your gorgeous eyes."

She smiled and then kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting at one point until they were practically making out in the sand. Riku ran his hands through her long, dark hair. They were in heaven.

A few minutes later they stopped. Leira blushed, but could not hide her pleasant smile. However, her expression changed drastically when she looked to see Riku's. He was looking behind Leira, all color lost from his face.

"Leira..don't move." he whispered through his teeth. She was seriously frightened now, too much so to even look over her shoulder to see what had Riku so spooked. She watched, instead, as he stood up, extended his right arm, and summoned Way to the Dawn, his Keyblade that she had never before seen.

Finally, she worked up enough courage to turn. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the site.

A Shadow Heartless was bounding it's way towards her and Riku. She ignored his previous warning not to move and lept up.

Just as she did, the Heartless did the same, jumping not towards her but towards Riku. He eliminated it in one slash of his blade.

"How could they be here?" he asked to no one in particular, knowing Leira did not have the answer. His voice was angry, but he did not have time to ponder. This time a Dusk Nobody appeared out of thin air behind Leira, she turned again to see it.

Riku jumped in front of her and began slashing away at it, taking considerably more time in eliminating this creature. However, right when he finished another Shadow formed from the ground, and lept towards his turned back.

"STOP!" Leira shouted to the Heartless, reaching her hand towards it, fearful voice shaking. Riku turned, and watched with surprise as the Shadow obeyed her. It stopped, twitching his feelers towards her and blinking its bright yellow eyes.

"Wha-?" Riku was so confused. No more heartless or nobodies spawned, and the shadow that remained was acting less than violent. It seemingly was 'sniffing' Leira'd outstretched hand, who herself looked very shocked.

He was angry with the heartless, even if it wasn't hurting her. He pointed Way to the Dawn at it and cast Dark Aura, blasting it away.

Leira looked up at him, directly into his eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she was quivering.

"Your eyes.." Riku said, staring back.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are..yellow." he responded. Her eyes reminded him of something, or someone, but he could not place it.

"What?" She was so confused. Leira ran towards the ocean and leaned down to see her reflection in the water. He was right, her navy eyes were now a sort of orange-yellow. She began to cry gently, tears streaming down her face and dripping into the ocean.

Riku ran behind her, and put his arms around her.

"It doesn't matter. Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't understand. What could this mean?" she stuttered through her tears.

"I don't know..I really don't." He pulled her from the water, and she sat on the sand, her head hanging.

"It all happened so fast." she said, having just stopped crying.

"It's strange, I can't imagine how heartless and nobodies got into our world." He held her in his arms, in a sort of sitting hug. "But don't worry, I will always be here protect you." he said and smiled at her. She looked back at him with a weak smile.

"Thanks.."

"And look, your eyes are blue again."

"They are? I wonder what made them change in the first place.."

"I don't know, but maybe we can figure it out. Let's get home, though. We will probably be safer there."

Leira got ready to stand, but Riku shook his head. He scooped her up in his strong arms as if she weighed nothing at all, and carried her the entire way home.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Responding to your review, SockLove, Demyx will be coming in soon. Probably not the next chapter, but the following chapter, seeing as though the action has pretty much just started.

Okay, after writing this chapter I have given myself serious writer's block and I have pretty much lost any ideas I have had for the next chapter. Be patient with me while waiting for the next update.


	15. Dark Dreams

The rest of the night was spent inside. Riku decided not to call Sora or Kairi right away, as he did not want to worry them. If it got worse, he promised himself that he would.

The familiar storm that swept through that night was perhaps the most strong and vicious yet, carrying heavy winds and rain. Leira, and Riku for that matter, did not let any of these events get them down. They were together and okay, and that is all that mattered.

They both went to bed around midnight, wondering if they would be able to sleep with all that was on their minds. Both stood awake for awhile, staring up at the darkened ceilings of their rooms.

_How could the heartless be back. And nobodies? It isn't possible.. _Riku's thoughts dealt mostly with such.

_Why do my eyes change color? Is it connected to the creatures of darkness appearing on the beach? _Leira was so frightened.

Eventually, they both managed to close their eyes and fall into restless bouts of sleep. Leira dreamt that she was being chased by the heartless on the beach. Riku's dream, however, was of events past.

He was in the final battle against Xemnas, but Sora was nowhere to be seen. Riku was hit..falling over, looking up at the cruel Xemnas laughing above him, ready for the final blow.

_Those eyes...cold, emotionless, piercing yellow eyes._

He lept up, finding himself sitting up in his bed. The time on his digital clock read 2:27 AM. His breathing was staggered, drips of sweat beading on his forehead. The eyes..Leira's eyes.

_It can't be. Why do her eyes change like that? Xehanort's eyes...are they connected? _He shook his head.

Riku stood up out of his bed and walked across his dark room. He could not possibly sleep at a time like this. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He switched on a light dimly, and opening the fridge, produced a pitcher of cold water. He poured himself a cup, and sat down at the kitchen table.

He sipped slowly, trying desperately to clear his mind. He tapped his fingers gently on the table and twirled a long strand of silver hair with his fingers. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, he heard a shrill, loud scream come from Leira's room.

Her dream had changed to a lovely one of Riku, but a noise in her room had caused her to wake up. When she did she saw two beady yellow eyes in the darkness, at the end of her bed, and screamed bloody murder.

Riku threw the door open, letting light shine in and illuminating the shadow heartless. It lept to attack towards Riku, but he killed it in a slash of Way to the Dawn.

He ran to Leira's bedside. She was shaking hard, almost looking to be on the verge of tears again. She gazed at Riku with clouded yellow eyes.

There was no doubt about it, now that Riku remembered Xehanort, they were the same eyes. However, where in Xehanort's he had seen anger and malice, in Leira's he now saw intense fear and emotional pain. He did not tell her, as not to worry her.

Neither one said a word, but Riku sat on the bed and pulled Leira into a tight hug until she stopped shaking and eventually pulled away again.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I was dreaming..about you. I woke up because I felt something move. The heartless was there." she said softly.

"It doesn't make sense. Where are the heartless coming from?"

Leira shrugged. Of course she didn't know. She just wanted it to stop.

"I will call Sora in the morning to discuss it, but I don't want to wake up his entire household at this time of night. Are you going to be okay?" he sounded worrysome.

"Um..I will be if you stay in here with me."

"Okay, I'll just go get a sleeping bag and camp out of the floor." he said and got ready to stand up.

"No..don't." she put her hand on his to stop him, and scooted over, making room for him in her bed.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Positive. I just need you here."

Riku nodded, turned around only to close the door, and slipped into bed with her. He pulled the covers over both of them. Leira positioned herself facing him, and put her head on his chest. He put an arm around her, holding her close, and they both fell asleep about ten minutes later.

It was Riku who woke up first, at around 8. He tried to move as to not awaken Leira, but he failed at doing so. Her navy eyes, yes they had changed back, opened to find Riku leaving the room. She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching.

She listened as Riku picked up the telephone and dialed a number, she figured he was calling Sora.

"Hello?" Riku heard a tired voice say.

"Hey, Sora."

"Riku, what's up? Why are you calling so early?"

"It's not that early. But anyway, I need to talk to you about something really important. I think you should come over so I can tell you in person."

"Um..all right. I'll be right over. This better not be something stupid."

"It's not, just..hurry." Riku hung up the phone, and looked up to see Leira standing behind him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's fine."

They both sat down on the couch and waited for Sora to arrive. He did, about twenty minutes later. They heard his knock at the door.

Riku and Leira both walked to answer it. Opening the door, they found a very sleepy looking Sora, spiky hair looking a bit more droopy than usual. They led him over to take a seat on the armchair next to the couch, while Leira and Riku sat together on the couch.

"So what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone..or wait until a later hour?"

"There are heartless and nobodies on the Destiny Islands." Riku said, a bit more bluntly than would have been best.

"W-what?" Sora stuttered, eyes wide. He looked horrified.

"You heard me right. Yesterday two shadows and a dusk attacked us at the beach, and last night a shadow was in Leira's room."

"But..how?"

"We have no idea."

"Someone must be behind this. Heartless and nobodies would not be able to get to this world alone." Sora said.

"My thoughts exactly, but..who, and how?"

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Hm. I think we will end it there for this chapter. I was starting to get myself confused, so I will stop it before I really do. As promised, the Organization, including everyone's favorite, Demyx, shall be seen in the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	16. Success or Failure?

A man sat alone in a darkened room. On a strange, round table in front of him played a sort of three-dimensional movie, showing a older dark-haired girl with a silver-haired boy of the same age sitting on a beach. He watched intently, pushing a few strands of bright blue hair behind his ears. The events from that day on the beach unfurled in front of him; the ambush of the boy by a few heartless and a nobody.

After that part was finished, he waved a hand towards the sort of 'screen' and the picture changed. The man watching slowly narrowed his eyes in a glare. The same dark-haired girl was alone in her bedroom as a heartless spawned on her bed. She screamed, causing the same boy from earlier running to the room. He eliminated the heartless in a flash.

The picture turned black, causing the room to be so much more darkened than previous. Still, the man sat silently, until suddenly raising a hand and bringing it down in an angry flash upon the table. It hit with a bang. He stormed from the room, throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind him. Fury dominated his expressions.

He turned down a hallway, and then another, up a flight of stairs, and up to a large double-door. He banged on the door with his fists loudly. About five minutes later it opened to reveal a familiar dark witch.

"Saix? What is your purpose for disturbing me?"

"I cannot stand this any longer, Maleficent. You have seen just as I have that our experiment is failing to work."

"On the contrary, I quite disagree. If you have seen, Leira has begun to conjure up heartless and nobodies."

"They are weak, and she has control over them. If I do recall, you told me as soon as she would open her heart extreme darkness would be released."

"I do remember saying that." Maleficent's voice was calm.

"Well, can you tell me then why she is still as innocent as any normal girl? There is no evil in her. She admitted her love to Riku, by now she should be consumed by the darkness in her heart."

"It will just take more time."

"I am sick of waiting."

"Well, you will have to wait longer."

"If you refuse to admit our failure, than I shall consult Vexen and he shall prove it."

"Fine then. I will even accompany you. This should be amusing, when he proves me to be right."

Saix gave a stiff nod and the two walked in silence down several flights of stairs and through many halls. Eventually they reached the door to Vexen's laboratory. Saix was the one to knock. They heard footsteps approaching the door and then the door opened to reveal the Chilly Academic.

"I expected you would find me. Come in." he said and stood to the side of the door, letting the witch and Luna Diviner enter. He closed the door behind them.

The lab was absolutely freezing, a layer of frost covering some tables. Random flasks and test tubes full of chemicals were scattered about randomly, as were many books and papers. The three settled in the center of the room.

"You have watched the events of Leira too then, Vexen?" Maleficent questions.

"I have." he replied and nodded.

"Then you must agree with me, our experiment is working fine, is it not?"

"Well, seemingly yes. The darkness is, indeed, being released from her heart."

"Aha. I told you so, Saix." Maleficent looked to him.

"However," Vexen continued, "I also have another theory. One that you will not like, Maleficent."

Saix smirked just a tiny bit.

"Continue then. By all means tell us this 'theory' of your's." Maleficent did not hide the anger in her voice over being defied.

"Well, you have seen, I am sure, how Leira did not become destructive or evil, at all, as we had expected. It is by my research and studying that I have realized we miscalculated on, virtually, everything. We did not consider this love that that Leira and Riku so appalling share."

"And what does that mean?" Saix questioned.

"It means, something unplanned is occuring. While, as I said before, darkness is being released, _light_ is streaming in. Riku's love for her is powerful, and that is exactly what is saving her from being consumed by evil. The light will only get more powerful, and as long as some of it remains...Leira will not become what we hoped for her to become."

"So our experiment is a failure.." Saix said what all three of them were thinking. Vexen nodded. Maleficent glared at the floor.

"Then, what must we do?" Maleficent was the one to ask.

"If we leave her there it will be of no help to us." Saix said.

Vexen spoke up. "I have another idea, one that hopefully you _will_ like. While in love with Riku Leira may not work properly, but if we take her away from there..and release her darkness ourselves, while not giving her light.."

"We can make her evil, and then set her upon the worlds to destroy." Saix completed Vexen's thought.

"Not what I had planned or hoped for, but it could work." the dark witch said quietly.

"How will we release her darkness, though?" Saix questioned. A frightening smirk formed upon Maleficent's face.

"You can leave that to me. In fact, leave it all to me. I will get Leira here, and find a way to release her darkness." she said, and quickly left the room. The two men watched with curiousity and confusion over what the woman had in mind.

Maleficent, meanwhile, walked quickly throughout the halls, until finally reaching yet another large door. She accidently tread through a large puddle on the floor in front of it, but did not pay attention. She could hear music coming from the other side. She knocked on the door, the music stopped, and a handsome blonde boy answered.

"Maleficent?"

"Demyx, I have a job for you."

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Okay, so perhaps you expected a little more Demyx than that in this chapter..well, so did I. However, once I started writing I realized it would not work and that is how he ended up with one line. Still, he will, as you may presume, get many, many more lines in future chapters.

But the next chapter will be back at Destiny Islands. At least mostly...we'll see. Ah well, it is not quite 6 AM right now so my mind is not all there. I will start the next chapter afterschool today. Au revoir and please review!


	17. A Letter Received

"I hate to believe that someone out there has it out for us and/or our islands, and yet, I am not all that surprised. Such things have happened more than once in the past." Riku said. They were still on the topic of who could possibly be doing this.

Sora leaned an arm on the side of the chair and rested his head on it. He looked bothered. He had hoped that his adventures would be over, but now..he just didn't know.

"So true. And yet, I wonder if someone has a grudge they are settling by targeting Destiny Islands." Sora responded.

"So you think it is not just a coincidence then, it is instead personal?"

Sora nodded. He was not sure who was behind this, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he, and perhaps Riku and Kairi as well, were being targeted.

Leira was quiet, but she had a bad feeling of her own, she hated what she was thinking, but she could not hide it. Nor could she ignore the awkward glances that Sora were throwing her way.

"It probably does have something to do with me, no matter how loosely. We cannot ignore that my appearance on the islands is as strange as the appearance of heartless and nobodies."

"Leira, you don't really believe that?" Riku said, looking almost sympathetic.

"Of course I do. And I know you do too, even if you won't admit it. Don't think you are protecting me, Riku, by hiding it. I bet you havn't even told Sora about my eyes."

"Your eyes are completely irrelevant!" Riku exclaimed. Leira shook her head in disbelief.

"I am going to get some fresh air. I will leave you two alone, and I do expect, and hope for, you to discuss me when I am gone." she stood up, not waiting for an answer, and quickly made her exit through the kitchen and out into the backyard.

Sora looked to Riku with a surprised expression on his face.

"You do not seriously think I am going to talk about Leira..there is nothing to discuss." Riku snapped defensively. It was so clear that he was hiding how he truly felt.

"Riku, please just tell me about her eyes."

"I doubt it is important but fine. Her eyes have changed color to a sort of orange-yellow more than once, and most recently they changed around the time that the heartless appeared."

Sora appeared to be deep in thought over what Riku said, and then a dawning look of understanding, not to mention shock overcame his face.

"Orange-yellow..like, Xehanort's heartless and nobody?"

"Oh, Sora, seriously! It is silly to even say that."

"But I am right, aren't I?" Riku looked somewhat angry and refused to answer anything further.

"Wow..that is an odd coincidence, if it is one. Don't look so angry at me, Riku! I don't think Leira is responsible, just in some way connected."

"Of course she is not responsible. She is one of the most kind, loving girls I know."

"You care for her so much. Do you love her?"

Riku nodded slowly.

"I don't want to admit it, but I am frightened. Say that Leira is, in some way connected, if I was to lose her.."

"You would be heartbroken. I know the feeling, and now you do too. When you have a girl that you feel so deeply for, you finally learn what it is to truly worry."

Riku stood up. He said nothing in response to Sora's previous remark. "I can't leave her outside alone, how terrible she must feel.."

"I should probably go now. I will tell Kairi what you have told me. Keep in touch."

Riku nodded, and the two boys walked in opposite directions. Sora exited through the front door, and Riku followed Leira's steps from the back.

He found Leira sitting on a white, swing bench which overlooked the ocean. She was kicking off against the ground with her foot and gently rocking back and forth. She stared off towards the small island with an expressionless face. Riku walked up behind the bench, and silently took a seat next to her on it. Saying nothing, Leira switched her gaze to her feet.

"I know this is hard for you, Leira."

"How could you possibly know how this feels?" she sighed.

"Well, maybe not this in particular, but I have been through a lot, too."

"Yeah..I guess."

"And Leira, you know, that no matter what happens. I will _always _love you." She glanced at him and he smiled.

"Can we go out to the cliff later? I just want to get out."

"Of course we can, but we must be careful."

Leira gave a bright smile and hugged him. While she did he touched her Thalassa necklace. She brought her hand up so that it was upon his.

"You still havn't taken it off?"

"I told you I wouldn't, and I meant it. When I touch it, or see it, I think of you. And I know, if we are ever apart and I see it..I will remember."

"As if spending every waking hour with me isn't enough." he smirked, joking.

"Of course it isn't." she stopped, and then stood to her feet. "I am going to go take a shower before we leave." she added and then skipped off to the house. Riku watched her with a grin. About five minutes later he, too, entered the house.

The shower could be heard running, as Leira was all ready in. Riku decided to change out of his pajamas rather sooner than later, and turned into his bedroom. He fumbled through his drawers to find an outfit, and only after he changed did something odd catch his eye.

There was a white envelope, as used in the mail, layed on his bed.

_What? _He picked it up slowly, inspecting the outside. It read _Riku _in plain black print. Considering it for a bit before opening it, he did not recognize the handwriting.

_Who was in my room?_

Riku opened the envelope and out slid a medium-length letter in the same black print as his name had been. He was beyond curious now, as his eyes met with the words on the page and he began to read.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Within the next two chapters you will learn of exactly who wrote the letter and what it says. Let's just say that it will have a massive impact on the story, and leave it at that. -wink wink-

I am on a roll, writing this chapter in one night. Take that, AP History, and all you other classes trying to stop me from finishing my darling story! Then again, those classes also give me a good time to brainstorm ideas for later chapters..not to mention practice my doodling of the Heartless and Nobody symbols all over my notebooks. Muaha.


	18. Just a Meeting

So, Maleficent's plan was being put into action faster than any of the remaining members of the Organization thought possible. In fact, most of them had no idea what her plans even consisted of.

Demyx was, not all that surprisingly, confused over his assignment. But orders were orders, no matter how bizarre. Also, he could not help but feel proud over having the central role in the dark witch's plot. Well, that is what she told him, anyway.

While busy at work, Maleficent ran into Saix in the halls, and he took the oppurtunity to bombard her with all sorts of questions.

"So exactly what is this plan of yours?" he interrogated.

"You will find out in due time."

"It is dangerous?"

"No...well, I mean, no good plan comes without certain _risks_. I mean even you, who doesn't know what my plan is can at least see what the basis of it is."

"Bringing Leira here, and releasing her darkness."

"Ah, exactly. But how do you think I could manage to bring Leira here if I don't first stage some sort of _break-up_ between her and Riku?"

Saix nodded. "It would be a big mess if you didn't. She would be all distraught, wanting to get back to him, and that gets so tiresome."

"Precisely."

"But, how again are you going to manage that? The last I saw, Riku and Leira seemed very close."

"It's a simple matter of playing on certain _weaknesses._"

"Riku's?"

Maleficent nodded.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, I called a little meeting of the Organization. I have to ready them for what is going to happen. Otherwise everything will be hectic and confusing when Leira arrives."

"When is this meeting?" he looked slightly taken aback that he had not known of it.

"Oh about...two minutes." Maleficent smirked and hurried off towards the meeting room. Saix shook his head in annoyance and followed quickly behind her.

When the two arrived in the multi-floored room, they found that everyone else had all ready arrived, most of them looking either very confused or very bored. Saix took his seat, the one that had previously belonged to the old Superior, while Maleficent settled for the next to highest.

"I presume that most of you may all ready be aware of the reason for this meeting." Maleficent said loudly, voice echoing around the roundish room.

"Not really." Zexion spoke up for everyone. Maleficent shot a glare at Demyx.

"I thought I told you to let people know," she snapped.

"I thought you said _not _to let people know." He sank back in his chair.

"Fool..." she whispered under her breath. "Fine then, for those of you who don't know. We are going to be playing hosts to a special guest, who will be arriving soon."

"Who?" Marluxia questioned.

"Her name is Leira."

"That experiment?" Xaldin asked.

"Well, technically, yes. But she has now become just as human, if not moreso, than any of you." Maleficent said. She did not quite mean to offend the Nobodies, but kind of let that last part slip. Some of them mumbled angrily. She ignored them.

"What is the point?" Luxord called out.

"The point is that Leira will aid us crucially in our hopes of universal domination, but that we can discuss later. Right now, I just want to let you know in what fashion I expect her to be arriving and how I expect you all to behave." she paused, waiting for the Organization members to quiet down.

"Leira will be confused and frightened. It is our job to make sure that she will feel as comfortable as possible, so that she will not fight us. We need her to believe that we are her friends so that she will open up to us. Eventually we will not have to pretend, as she will become one of us, but until then, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. If you let slip to her that she was our experiment, I will personally hunt you down and punish you."

"I also do not want her finding out that you don't have hearts. That might...creep her out a little. Nor do I want her to learn of our working from the darkness, because she has learned from Riku that the darkness is not a positive thing."

The nobodies seemed to finally be calming down and taking some interest in the situation.

"How will you get her to join us?" Marluxia wondered, but did not notice the smug expression on Demyx's face.

"Perhaps Demyx will like to tell you that, seeing as though he is playing the main part." Maleficent said, all eyes turned to him. He looked slightly uncomfortable with all of the attention, but nodded.

"I will get her to open her heart to me." He smirked.

Saix gave a loud laugh, which he quickly turned into a not-so-convincing cough. Other members also looked rather unsure. Demyx shot an annoyed glare at him.

"Oh come on, it will never work!" Saix exclaimed. "It is silly. If Xemnas was still alive..."

"And perhaps you, Saix, are forgetting that Xemnas is alive within Leira. If you just want us to give up on her..."

Saix's expression changed drastically and he shook his head. "Of course not...nevermind." he muttered.

"That is what I thought. Well, now that you are all aware of the situation, this meeting has ended. I will be sure that you are alerted as soon as Leira arrives. Until then, try to clean the castle up, we do not want Leira to be disgusted." Maleficent stood and exited the room, soon followed by the others.

Saix ran up behind her. "I do not think giving Demyx such a responsiblity is a good idea. He has been known to mess up even the simplest of assignments."

"He is perfect for the role. It's not like he will have to do any fighting."

"I guess..I just hope this won't turn out bad. Riku will be angry when we take away his 'love'."

"It's not like he would be able to follow her here, his world is isolated. Neither do I expect him to even know where Leira ended up. Just...don't worry about it. Everything will fall into place as it is meant to."

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **I had actually not planned on letting Maleficent's plans with Demyx known in this chapter, but I did. Oh well, it's not all that important. What is important is that I keep control of the plot so it doesn't get all jumbled. Ick, I hate it when that happens.

I am not sure how much longer the story will be, but I am pretty sure I am past the halfway mark by now. The events that are approaching will probably move rather fast. Hm, maybe I will start another KH fanfiction after this one, we'll see. Anyway, please review, as I've said so many times before they keep me motivated and on track.

Oh, and in response to Cheekie Excel on the 14th chapter, thanks for the constructive criticism. I actually went back through this chapter and changed all of the ellipses to three dots. I never realized that mistake. Also, now that I look back on that sentence from Riku you are right. He is more of a contraction-user. I love constructive criticism!


	19. It's True

Riku kept calm while reading the letter, but could not help but feel very much frightened and disturbed at the subject matter that it dealt with.

_"Dear Riku,_

_I am writing to let you know exactly why Heartless and Nobodies are appearing on the Destiny Islands, and what the connection is to Leira. She is not the one causing it, no, not technically. That is you. Perhaps you have forgotton what you did when you sunk into darkness. You gained the power to control heartless, did you not? You also changed your appearance at one point and took on Xehanort's appearance. _

_What does this have to do with Leira? Everything. You have noticed her eyes change color, but have you thought back to every time you have noticed them do so? The first time: you had just kissed her in the rainstorm. The second time: you kissed her on the cliff. The third time: you confessed your love for her at the beach. The fourth time: she had been dreaming about you. You are a smart boy, by now you must have figured out what is occuring. _

_But in case I am misjudging your intelligence, I will tell you. You, Riku, are passing your darkness on to Leira through your love for her. Her eyes are reflecting your eyes when you were in darkness, and soon her heart will be complete eclipsed. If you want to save her, there is only one way...you must let her go. Break-up with her. Do it for her. Otherwise, you will be seen as a callous, selfish individual. _

_Sincerely,_

_**A Friend**_

_P.S. Need more proof? Take her somewhere nice today, kiss her again. You won't be dissatisfied with the results."_

"No..." He shook his head, unable to believe it. Riku threw the letter across the room in anger. He collapsed onto his bed in a sitting position, head down. A mental debate began within his mind.

_Who wrote it? _A friend...obviously that is a lie. No friend would try to convince me of such a thing. But who could have put it there? Only Sora had access to the room...but he couldn't have done it. I just don't know.

_Is it true? _Of course not, I love her and I abandoned the darkness a long time ago.

_It was not that long ago, and you cannot fully escape the darkness. Not after what you did. _No, it is just someone messing with my head. There is no way...

_There is always a way. You know how powerful love is. That power is causing you to pass your darkness on to Leira, just like the letter said. _I can't let her go...I just can't.

_You are hurting her. It is all your fault. What if one of the heartless that appear next are more dangerous? She could end up dead because of you. _NO! I would never let that happen. I love her. Still, I don't even believe it...not really.

_So do what the letter said...kiss her again. Do it at the cliff. That will be proof enough. _

Riku nodded, he would do that. It would happen anyway, even if he had not planned it. But even still, he could not let himself ultimately believe that he was doing this to her. He could never let her go...not now. Tears formed in his aquamarine eyes, but he blinked them away. He never cried.

The shower was no longer running. He quickly stood to his feet and left his room. At the same time, Leira exited the bathroom. She smiled and approached him, but noticed something not quite right.

"Riku, is something wrong?" He seemed upset about something.

"No, of course not. Let's just go to the cliff now," he replied quickly. Leira shrugged, but still followed him as they left the house.

It was a beautiful day, as usual. However, the paths were a muddy mess from the storm and there were many fallen palm branches from trees. They found themselves having to walk around big puddles and avoid the debris.

In about fifteen minutes they reached the cliff. The two of them sat down together, close to the edge but not too close as to be in danger of falling. Leira sat so that her head rested upon Riku's shoulder, which was her absolutely favorite position to sit in. She grinned.

The waves sounded louder than usual, probably due to the storm the night before. The sound was comforting, though, and only made Leira smile more. She laced her right hand with Riku's left and he caressed her delicate fingers with his own.

She turned her head upwards to look at him. That only ever meant one thing. A kiss. Riku brought his face down slowly, as Leira brought her's up. In an instant their lips met, and then their tongues. Their eyes closed. It was a very deep kiss, though also one of the most romantic that they had shared yet. It lasted a couple of minutes.

When they had finished Riku was the first to open his eyes. He could not help but look for some sort of sign. It was revealed, clearly, when Leira opened her own eyes. Yellow. Riku took a deep breath, but hardly had time to exhale.

"No!" he shouted, and lept to his feet. Leira recognized the actions all too well, and found her suspicions had come true. Behind her spawned three shadow heartless.

Riku ran at them with Way to the Dawn, spinning around whilst slashing at them and eliminating them in about two seconds. The anger on his face was mixed with emotional hurt. His fears had come true. Riku hated to accept it, but it was clear now...he was causing this. He was not capable of loving, as he thought he was. He needed to let Leira go.

As much as he knew that, he could not bring himself to do it right away.

"Leira, let's just go home."

"Aw." She looked distraught, not wanting to leave.

"It's for the best." He offered his hand, as she was still on the ground. Sadly, she took it and he pulled her up.

The walk home was silent. Riku looked completely melancholy and depressed. Leira was confused, but did not question him.

Little did she know, that soon she would know exactly what was bothering him. Too soon.


	20. Breaking Up, Tears, and Falling

Leira was upset, herself, by the way Riku behaved the entire day. He was quiet, reserved, and most unlike himself. When she would sit next to him on the couch, he did not put his arm around her. When she made advances as to kiss him, he pulled away. She felt almost rejected.

They hardly talked over lunchtime. Leira would attempt to start a conversation but Riku would end up giving only one or two word answers and left it at that. She did not know why he was acting so differently and cold towards her, but hoped it was just some passing moodiness.

However, Leira refused to let one point in particular slide by. They were sitting on the couch, as usual, though spread far apart. The television had been turned on by Riku, though Leira hardly even noticed the program that was on. She made an advance by scooting next to him, and gently resting her head on his shoulder. However, he scooted further away from her. Not relenting, Leira kept getting closer, until finally cornering Riku against the arm of the sofa.

For a moment she thought she had won, as she leaned against him, but then she felt his hand pushing her away. What? She was so confused and angry.

"Riku! What's wrong? What did I do?" she cried out.

He looked away from her, but then looked back. Riku knew, as hard as it would be, that he could no longer put this off. He was not selfish, and he could no longer bring himself to hurt her.

"You havn't done anything wrong...but, we need to talk." He sounded very serious.

"Fine, talk, please."

"This isn't easy, and I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?"

"You know that I love you, but...we can't be together anymore. Not romantically, at least."

Leira believed that she felt her heart drop in her chest. She could hear her pulse literally speed up, due to the shock, feel the blood rushing through her veins. Her eyes refused to blink, her throat refused to swallow. Her mouth was dry, her bottom lip trembling. She shook her head back and forth.

"Y-you're breaking up with m-me...?" she stuttered. Navy eyes became glazed over with tears.

"Please understand, Leira. It is for the best. I realized that I am not able to love you without hurting you. I was right all those weeks ago, I don't deserve you."

"R-Riku...I love y-you. You told me you would a-always love me..w-what h-happened?" she pleaded. Riku stood up off the couch and turned away, but Leira followed. She stood behind him.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. It's not that I don't love you, and if there was another way I wouldn't be doing this. But this just came to my attention. We can't be together." He turned to face her. Riku seemed distraught himself. He knew it would be hard, but this hard? As he watched how sad Leira was becoming, he hated himself for hurting her.

"N-no..." But she realized there was no convincing him to change his mind. The tears spilled out of her eyes all at once.

"We'll still be friends..." He made as to hug her comfortingly, but she pulled away in a harsh move.

"Ugh!" She shook her head and pushed him with all her might, hardly noticing as he was practically thrown across the room and hit the wall. Leira stormed away, out of the house. The tears would not stop as she ran away down the lane, stumbling more than once over branches and the like.

She reached the cliff with hardly any breath left, it was all put into her crying and sprinting away from Riku. She sat on the very edge of the cliff, with her arms wrapped around her knees, and her face buried into her legs. Her body wracked with painful, heavy sobs. She felt completely numb.

_How could he? He told me he would love me forever...but he lied._

Leira did not understand, not at all. Of course, she had never been broken up with before so the rush of negative feelings was more overwhelming than anything she had felt.

Her intense sobbing would have made anyone sure that she was stocked with an infinite set of tears, but eventually she did stop, only to be followed by more sobbing, and then more stopping. It seemed like an endless cycle. Her throat hurt, her eyes were blurred and puffy.

Stopping for more time, she reached to her neck and ripped off her Thalassa necklace. For a moment she played with the delicate shells in her hands, thinking only about her love for Riku, but then she could not help but feel terribly angry. She reared her arm back and tossed the necklace very far into the ocean below, where it landed with a small splash, and started crying again.

Alone, that is what she was. No one cared for her here, not anymore. She was just the wierd outsider that people welcomed for a few days and then forgot about. She had believed with her whole heart that Riku did care about her, but apparently she was wrong. If he had cared he would never have broken her heart.

She stared over the edge of the cliff. Some other girls in her situation may have lept off the cliff to their suicidal deaths, but no, Leira did not want to die. After she was able to get over the pain, she planned on confronting Riku and asking him exactly what made him change his mind about loving her. She was not stupid. There was some big reason.

However, fate would have it that she would never get that oppurtunity. She heard a strange noise, but ignored it at first, a big mistake. The piece of cliff ledge that she was sitting on was crumbling beneath her, and then it fell. Her body was whipped downwards, her neck almost cracked back as she fell from the sky.

As it hit her what was happening she screamed with all her remaining breath, but it was in vain. Not a single person could hear her, as no one was around.

Whilst falling, she stared not downwards towards her definite death, but instead upwards towards the blue sky that she would never see again. She winced and cried out as her back was scratched and bruised over and over again by jagged rocks sticking out from the cliff wall. Finally, she hit her head so hard that she lost conciousness, blacking out instantly.

However, there was no deafening splash of her body hitting the vicious water. Nor was she impaled on one of the giant spiky rocks. Instead, her body passed through some sort of portal...a portal of darkness.

**o-----------------------------o **

**A/N: **Thanks tons for all of the reviews. And to respond to the one from Complexity and Passion on the first chapter, I will give you a small hint. I have planned on using one of the nobodies that you mentioned. It's pretty cool actually, I have all these ideas for him/her.

And now that I have updated this morning I can now start my 5-paragraph essay for AP U.S. History(which is due Monday)...haha, you can see where my priorities lie.


	21. She's Gone

Riku, meanwhile, practically passed out when his head hit against the wall. It hurt so badly that he fell to the floor and could only watch helplessly as Leira stormed off. He wanted to follow Leira, to comfort her, but he could not. After about ten minutes had passed, he was finally able to pull himself to a sitting position on his couch. He rubbed his head through his silver hair.

_She was so strong. There is no way that is normal. _

But that did not stay on his mind long, for now he was thinking back to what he had done. Tears formed within his eyes, and this time they would not go away. It hurt him to let Leira go, and it hurt to him see how much he hurt her. He put a hand over his eyes as the tears streamed gently out.

Another ten minutes passed, during with Riku was able to regain his composure. Though, his head was still spinning. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. He picked up his phone and began to dial, hardly aware of which of his friend's numbers he was dialing. It began to ring.

"Hello?" a familiar teenage boy's voice could be heard. Of course he would call Sora, they were best friends. Riku could tell him anything. He remembered when they were younger, before all of their adventures. They would always turn to eachother after a bad break-up.

"Sora...it's Riku."

"Hey Riku. What's wrong? Is it the heartless?" Sora could hear something wrong in his friend's voice.

"No. It's Leira."

"What about her, is she okay?"

"We broke up," he said blankly.

"Oh no...you just hang on, I will be right over."

"Okay." Both boys hung up the phones.

It felt like forever until Sora arrived for Riku. He just sat there, staring blankly at the wall. That letter...that stupid letter. If he had never received it, he would never have broken up with Leira. Then again, he also would have hurt her by staying with her.

The doorbell rang, Riku answered to find a sympathetic Sora.

"Come in."

They sat in the living room.

"So, what happened?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why? I thought you loved her."

"I did...I still do. It was just...I know I was hurting her. I realized what was happening, I was passing darkness onto her and bringing the heartless and nobodies around." He did not mention the letter. That was personal.

"Wow...are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm really sorry. It must be terrible. How did Leira take it?"

"It is terrible...and she took it horribly. She was devastated, and pushed me away really hard. She ran off awhile ago. I am seriously worried, I have a bad feeling."

"I will help you look for her if that would make things better."

"That would be great, thanks."

The two of them left the house and began their great expedition in order to find Leira. They walked speedily, to many different places. They checked along many beaches, but failed to find her. Following that, they went to the park with the fountain that Leira had liked. Many hours had passed by now, where could she be? Then, the thought came to Riku.

"The cliff." Before Sora could even question him, Riku began to ran as quickly as humanly possible towards the cliff. He reached it to find Leira not present. Sora ran up from behind him, leaning over to catch his breath.

"She's not here..." Riku whispered to himself, staring down into the ocean below. As he eyes gazed downwards, he noticing something out of the ordinary. A giant chunk of rock was missing from the edge of the cliff, as if...

"Oh no." The most frightened expression came over his face at the very thought. Could she have fallen?

"There is no proof that she was even here, so don't worry." Sora tried to cheer him up. He shook his head.

"I can feel it in my heart...she was here," he responded softly. Within the same moment he started to run again, down the sloping grounds and towards the beach closest to the cliff and his home, Sora closeby the entire time.

Finally he was running on the sand, and then to the water. He stared downwards at the water which soaked through his shoes.

"I will find her. I don't care how long I have to swim for. I will find her, and she'll be alive."

"Riku..." Sora put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get a message across. There is no way she could have survived the fall from the cliff, but he couldn't bring himself to say quite that.

Riku pulled away, ignoring Sora's negativity. Leira was still alive, she just had to be. He ran into the water up to his waist amd then plunged in below the surface.

Sora stood on shore, watching his best friend's search, which he knew would be in vain. A few times he saw Riku reappear above the surface for air, but mostly he was gone from view. Sora sat down so that an incoming tide just barely grazed the tip of his shoes.

Ten minutes passed...then twenty...then half an hour. He was worried for Riku, who still refused to relent, but he would not leave. Every couple of minutes or so he would check up to make sure that Riku was still coming up for air. They were both very talented swimmers, but a strange tide could always come upon him.

He saw now that Riku was extremely far out, practically next to the little island in the distance. And then, something even more strange caught Sora's eye. The gentle tide was washing some sort of object closer and closer. He got on his knees and picked up the little thing, which he could only make out after he took it from the water. He felt his heart drop slightly when he did.

It was a familiar piece of jewelry; little pink Thalassa shells bound on a delicate silver chain. He had only ever seen this in once place, around Leira's neck.

As if on cue, Riku could be seen swimming back towards the beach at a quick pace. Before long he was out of the water at Sora's feet, drenched and breathing heavy.

"I couldn't find-" he began to say, but then stopped instantly once his eyes met with the necklace within Sora's open hand. He took it in his own.

"I found it in the water..."

"It might not be her's...she told me she would never take it off. She wouldn't." He inspected the shells, and his hands began to tremble when he found what he had hoped not to find.

"**R+L"**

"It is her's...but that can only mean." He looked out to the ocean, his whole body quivering now.

"Riku, I'm so sorry."

"I just need to be alone...thanks for helping me." His voice cracked at the end, and he walked slowly away towards his house.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N:** Aw, a depressed Riku. Writing this made me so sad to make him sad. That always gets to me. Well, now you won't be seeing Riku for a little while. Eventually, though, he will be back.

Remember: Reviews Plus Me Equals An Ecstatic Ariel (And a faster update.)


	22. A Second Awakening

Leira was unconcious, but very much alive. She landed rather hard, but not as hard as a drop from a cliff would have normally been, on a paved ground. There she lied, behind two tall buildings, eyes shut tight without a single sign of movement. The fall had banged her up pretty bad. There were no broken bones, but many gashes along her back. Her shirt was bloodstained and her face bruised next to her chin.

Even still, her strength was slowly returning to her. First, her fingers involuntarily began to twitch on one hand, followed by her feet. It took about an hour of her laying there for her to finally come to her senses. Her blue eyes opened last of all, and were quite fogged up at that. She gasped at the pain as she tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, but she managed to do so.

Staring around, she noticed it was night time. Had she been out that long? She remembered the fall from the cliff, how could she have possibly survived that, let alone end up in a dark alleyway? Grabbing on to some stacked crates next to her, she was able to pull herself up. The first few steps were very painful and wobbly, but eventually she taught herself to move more lightly as to not pound her feet.

First thing, to get out of the alleyway. She followed it for a little, then found another path which looked to lead to a main street. She took it, and soon found herself looking upwards.

Tall sky-scrapers shot out from the ground like nothing Leira had ever seen. The ground was paved, unlike any at Destiny Islands.

"I don't think this is Destiny Islands..." she whispered to herself.

Another thing making this world different was that the buildings and streets appeared as they would house thousands of people, and yet there was not a single person to be seen. It gave her the creeps, actually. She felt so, absolutely, alone.

_If only Riku were here..._

But he wasn't, he had broken up with her. It was all his fault that she had stormed off, fallen off a cliff, and ended up in a world where she felt extremely out of place. Still peering upwards, her eyes fell upon a heart-shaped moon casting light upon the dark ground. It was enchanting and Leira could not help but feel some connection to it.

Next, she tried to listen for some noise. Some sound of life, a person who could help her and tell her where she was. Maybe they could even help her get back to Destiny Islands. But there was no noise, none whatsoever. Leira broke into a run, not caring about the pain that shot up from her legs with every step. Instead, she desperately wanted to find some sign of life.

She ran and ran, for a very long distance, until she was so tired that she no longer paid attention to where she was running. Her eyes blurred and her breath was lost, only determination kept her mind focused on forcing her sore legs to move. It is no surprise, then, that she ran straight into a person, who was quite larger than her, forcing her to go down. She gave a small scream.

"Ow..." She definitely had not needed that. She pulled her skirt up over her knees to find that they both had skid marks and were bleeding a bit. Only then did Leira think to look up at the person she had stumbled over.

Her eyes followed up from the ground, along big black boots and a very long black cloak. A hood was pulled back, as the figure realized that she was looking at him, to reveal handsome features, icy blue eyes, and a very _cool _sort of hairstyle with blonde hair.

"Leira!" he exclaimed and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and he eagerly pulled her up, so that she stood very close to him.

She was confounded by the young man's saying her name. How could he possibly know her? Unless...she never had remembered her life before Destiny Islands. But it was all so strange. Leira was quiet at first, but then her curiousity got the best of her.

"Do I know you?" Her voice was timid, not knowing if she could offend this boy.

"Leira, don't tell me you don't remember me! I was so upset when you disappeared." To say that he was lying, he did a very good job of it.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember anything. Who are you?"

"It's me, Demyx."

"Demyx..." she repeated quietly, but the name did not mean anything to her.

"So you don't remember then, how horrible." His voice was one of softness, compassion perhaps.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "What is my relation to you, and by that I mean...what sort of relationship did we have the the past?" She was so curious now that she hardly noticed the throbbing pain in her legs and head.

Demyx paused for a moment, not saying anything. Instead he was deep in thought, not sure exactly what to tell her. Although, to many in his situation there would have been an obvious solution, it took him a bit longer to work it out mentally. Finally, he gave a soft smile.

"Well, I do not hope to put any unnecessary pressure on you, but...Leira, I am your boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" she murmured. Her mouth had dropped open, her eyes were wide. _Boyfriend..._ She could not help but think of Riku. Riku, what could he possibly think of her now. Maybe he thought she was still on the island somewhere, hiding from him. Or maybe he believed that she had jumped off the cliff.

After a few moments Leira was able to bring her thoughts back to where she now stood, close to Demyx. She was so close, in fact, that she could practically feel his warm breath on her face. By his appearance she believed it was possible she had fallen for him in the past and yet...she could not remember a thing. Something felt off.

"I apologize if it is a shock to hear. I just...missed you, tons. Where have you been?"

"Another world, Destiny Islands. Where am I now?"

"You're home," he responded, but knew that is not what she was looking for in an answer. "The World That Never Was...it's a lot better than it sounds."

_The World That Never Was_. That sounded very, very familiar, but Leira could not seem to place it.

A look of worry overcame Demyx's face. "You look so hurt." He gently let a single finger stroke across the bruise on Leira's chin. "I will take you back to the castle where you can be healed."

_Castle? _She lived in a castle? She could not help but give a small smile at that thought. Perhaps she was like one of those princesses that both Sora and Riku had mentioned.

Leira was rather surprised when Demyx touched her face, but she did not pull away. She did not feel anything for him at the time being, but neither did she wanted to hurt his feelings. She simply nodded at his offer.

Demyx took her hand and they walked off together.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **I have finally figured out my updating pattern. I update every morning before school, which is around 6:00 AM, except if I don't get enough reviews, then it might be after school. I am so proud of myself, an update every day. And, I figured out how to get around school making it hard to update...last weekend I wrote about four chapters, so now I have enough chapters to last 4 days.Hm, go me.

Let's see...what to say about this chapter...Leira is in the World That Never Was, and Demyx is a lying, coniving, and extremely hot guy. So...review!


	23. Painful Healing

When Demyx and Leira had reached the entrance to the castle, Leira was a little surprised. It was not the kind of castle that she had expected, like those in the stories, but instead seemed rather dark and forboding. Still, she was now too far into this to turn back, if she even could find a way back to Destiny Islands herself. She doubted it.

They entered and walked up many inclines until reaching a hall, which Leira figured was the main hall. Many doors and halls seemed to be connected from this one. Demyx led her down the hall, down another, and up a flight of stairs. From there stood large double-doors, those which led to Maleficent's tower. He knocked.

It was then that Leira actually became aware of her hand being held by Demyx. His hand did not feel the same as Riku's did. (Though Leira did not want to put much thought into Riku, as it made her want to cry again.) Instead of being warm, Demyx's hand felt cool to the touch, and wet, as if he had put on some hand moisturizer prior, which she doubted. Still, the feeling of his protective hand over her own felt comforting, calming.

She was snapped out of her thoughts though, when the door in front of them opened. Leira could not help but be frightened by the appearance of the woman who opened the door. She stood at a towering hight, wearing dark robe-like clothes. Rather than hair she had two large spikes on her head. Her left hand clutched a wooden staff topped by a green orb. Completely by accident, Leira found herself tightening her hand with Demyx's.

However, when she looked upon Leira and Demyx she gave a soft smile, and Leira figured it was not good to judge people on appearances.

"Leira, darling, you have returned to us. I am so pleased," she said in as kind of a voice as she could manage. Of course, she was not surprised by Leira's return, as she had planned it herself.

"She is hurt though, Maleficent. Can you heal her?"

_Maleficent_. Now, Leira without a doubt knew she had heard that strange name before, and highly doubted that there would be more than one woman of that name. Something Riku or Sora had told her...some story. They had both mentioned a Maleficent, but she could not place the name with a particular story.

Maleficent nodded, eyes meeting with the bruises and gashes along Leira's body. She had not much meant for her to get injured, but did not care much either way.

"Of course, come on in." She led them into the room. This room, a sort of sitting room reflected Maleficent's dark natures well. It was dimly lit by just two torches on the walls, which were made of stone. The furnishings were two black couches and an ebony wood table.

Demyx and Leira took a seat on one of the couches, while Maleficent hovered over Leira.

"Close your eyes, dear. This will be over before you know it."

Leira's heart began to race with nerves as she looked up at Maleficent, who was raising her large staff. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what and when something would happen. Demyx still clutched her hand, making her feel a little better.

Maleficent muttered some strange incantation. The room grew even darker and a giant swirl of purple darkness left the tip of her staff. It swirled around Leira, practically hiding her from view. Although she could not see what was happening, Leira could certainly feel it. She gave a loud whimper as she felt as though there was a fire set inside her. It burned so extremely bad, and hurt more than anything she had felt before.

It lasted a few minutes, tears formed beneath her closed eyes. She clenched her jaw tight to refrain from screaming and squeezed Demyx's hand. Eventually, however, the burning cooled and instead was a calming warmth. The room lightened up and the swirling vortex around Leira disappeared.

Leira did not need to be told, from the feelings she knew it was safe to open her eyes. She opened them to see a rather frightened-looking Demyx. Apparently he doubted that Maleficent was actually helping Leira. Still, the bruise on her face was gone and the gashes along her back and on her knees were also healed.

"How do you feel?" Maleficent questioned.

"Much better, thanks."

"Good. And you know, if you ever need anything just come find me."

Leira nodded, not knowing if she would actually take Maleficent up on that offer. Sure, she had been healed, but it probably would have been less painful to heal naturally.

"Now, Demyx, show Leira to her room, and around the castle if she would like."

Demyx nodded without a word and pulled Leira up as he stood up himself. He quickly steered her out of the room. Maleficent always had given him the creeps.

"So is she the queen?" Leira asked after they were far away from the room. They continued walking.

"What do you mean by 'queen'"?

"Well, this is a castle, isn't it? When I think of a castle I think king and queen, princesses maybe. The way Maleficent holds herself, she seems very queen-like."

"Well, I guess you could say that. She is one of our leaders, as is Saix. I guess Saix would be considering the king then," Demyx laughed.

"'Our leaders', you said. How many of you are there in this castle, then?"

"Well, there is Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin, Luxord, and I. There used to be thirteen of us but...well, something happened to greatly decrease our number."

"Oh, I see. Are you all very close, by living together?"

"Ha...no, not really. We all kind of clash, actually. It is a big castle, so we mostly keep to ourselves."

"So where did I fit in through all of this? Before I disappeared, I mean."

"You were special, moreso than any of us. We bonded, you and I, especially. Everyone really liked you, though."

This brought a bright smile to Leira's face. It was nice to hear that she was well-liked.

"When can I meet the others?"

"I figure you will run into them all eventually," he said, and then paused. In the distance another black cloaked figure could be seen. "Ah yes, there is Saix now. I am sure he will be happy to see you."

Leira gave a nod as they approached the still figure, sort of surprised by his electric blue hair. She also felt rather nervous to meet the man who could be considered king, hoping he would be a little less intimidating than Maleficent. When they reached him her eyes drifted to the "X" marked on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Leira. It is wonderful to see you again." He offered his hand out and she shook it.

"It is nice to meet you, Saix," she responded. However, she felt rather uncomfortable at the way that he was staring at her, as though appraising her, like she was not a human being.

"Demyx," Saix added and gave him a nod, and then walked away.

"So what do you think of Saix?" Demyx questioned Leira, looking at her.

"Hm. He's okay I guess."

Demyx gave a small laugh at how unsure Leira seemed to be.

"I don't like him all that much either." He smirked.

"Well, that is your bedroom," he pointed to a white door on the white white wall that Leira had not even noticed before.

Nervously, she walked to the door and turned the handle. Demyx followed her inside, leaving the door open behind them. She was surprised at what she found when she entered.

**o-----------------------------o **

**A/N: **I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. -sigh- Oh well. I still wanted to get this one up.

Oh, and if you have time, check out my LeonxAerith songfic, "I'm Sorry I Hurt You". Thanks. .


	24. A Girl's Room

It was a medium-sized room, perhaps only a little larger than her room at Riku's house. It just seemed to be your average girl's room. It had a large bed, the sheets the same navy color as her eyes. The walls were a softer blue, decorated with paintings of landscapes. To her left was a door that appeared to be a closet.

The room also had a large bureau and mirror. On top of the bureau were a few picture frames. Curiously, she took steps towards it. Picking up the first she found a picture of a young girl, probably about ten years old, smiling happily. Her navy eyes and straight raven hair were oddly familiar. The picture looked worn out, older than the others.

"That was you. You had no memories of your past before you came here, only that picture."

She nodded, and practically had to tear her eyes away from it, placing it back down. She moved onto the second picture. This one she recognized by the people in it. It was a picture of her and Maleficent, smiling.

"You really were close, as the only two females in the castle," Demyx commented.

It was not as hard to get away from this picture as it was the first, as it felt very strange. The third made her feel strange as well, sad almost. She picked this one up carefully. The frame was shaped as a pink heart. It showed Leira with her arms around Demyx's neck, and his arms around her waist. They were kissing.

"Our first kiss..." His voice was quiet. "Marluxia just had to get a picture of it. It was only a few weeks before you disappeared."

The two figures in the picture looked so in love. It made Leira sad because she thought of Riku. If she had loved Demyx so deeply, then how could her love for Riku been real? He was the second, and although she did not even remember Demyx at the time, it almost made her feel as though she had been unfaithful.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned the quiet girl.

"No...I'm sorry, I just don't remember." She placed the frame back down and looked over her shoulder at Demyx.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you are back. We can pick up where we left off."

Leira gave a weak smile. "I think I'd just like to be alone for a little while, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I'll see you later." He turned and left the room, closing the door so that Leira was left with her privacy inside.

He walked down the hall, and eventually found himself back in the main hall where he found Maleficent, Saix, and Marluxia standing.

"How did it go?" Saix questioned Demyx first. The three of them turned to look at him.

"Okay, I guess. The fake pictures were a plus, I think, to make it look like she actually had a life before Destiny Islands."

"I thought so," Maleficent replied.

"So what are you doing here, Marluxia?" Demyx questioned. As far as he knew Marluxia was not going to play a part in the Leira conspiracy.

"Saix and Maleficent have figured that I should help you win over Leira's affection," he smiled. "Speaking of which, how has that gone so far?"

"All right...it seems she is too deep in thought about Riku and confused right now. It is too much for her to take in, I think. Still, she seems to be warming up to me."

"Good. I will help you speed up the process. I all ready have something planned for tonight."

Demyx nodded, and then looked to Maleficent. "How do you know that if I manage to get Leira to open her heart to me, more light won't get in?"

"That is simple. I'm not going to doubt that you might actually fall for her. I mean, she is beautiful..." Maleficent began, Demyx smirked slightly.

"...However, anything you feel for her, which I suppose will occur as you bond, will be purely _physical_. It is perfect that you don't have a heart. Seeing as though you don't have one, you have no light to give her."

"Oh...I understand. That makes sense."

"But will she fight it when she realizes what is happening?" Saix questioned.

"Well, the process is not actually meant to be gradual. Therefore, by the time she realizes what is happening it should be too late."

"Do you have a back-up plan?"

Maleficent shrugged. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I would prefer not having to force the darkness out of her."

Saix nodded. Demyx looked to Marluxia curiously.

"You said you have something planned for tonight, what is it?"

"Well, it is something for you and Leira. It is a surprise, actually, something to try to bring her closer to you. Just make sure you bring her out to the highest tower by...oh say, 6:00?"

"That sounds good. I am off now, I'll go check on Leira and get her ready for tonight."

Maleficent and Marluxia gave Demyx a nod. He got ready to turn around.

"Oh and Demyx, just don't do anything...stupid, to mess this up," Saix said. It was clear that he had no faith in the younger boy.

"It's great to know you believe in me so much, Sai," Demyx joked, smirking. He dropped the x on purpose, giving Saix a pet name, something that always annoyed him. He glared at Demyx as he walked away.

Demyx eventually reached Leira's bedroom door. He opened the door, not even bothering to knock first, forgetting his manners.

Leira was sitting on the bed, hand touching the fake picture of Demyx and her. When she heard the door open she quickly hid it behind her back, not wanting Demyx to think that she was wierd.

"Hello," she breathed, looking up at him. He leaned against her wall and crossed his arms.

"Hey. How're you?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm just really confused."

"That's not a surprise. I just wanted to let you know Marluxia is putting together a surprise for us tonight, at 6."

Leira nodded, glancing up at the roman numeral clock that hung above her doorway. The hour hand was on the IV, and the minute hand, the VI. 4:30. She was rather confused.

"If it's 4:30, then why is dark outside, like night time?"

"It is always dark here. You'll get used to it," he responded. "Well, I'll leave you alone again and pick you up a little before 6. If you need anything I will be in my room across the hall."

"Bye," Leira said. Demyx gave a small wave and left the room.


	25. Under the Heart Shaped Moon

Leira spent the rest of the time before six simply staring around her. She tried to make sense of where she was, and especially of the pictures that seemed to tell a story of a happy life before Destiny Islands...a life interrupted. At one point she layed down on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She was not quite aware the reason when tears formed within her eyes, streaming sideways around her face.

_Riku. _She mouthed his name noiselessly, wondering if she would ever manage to see him again. While trying to come terms with the fact that she had a life here in the World That Never Was, she could not seem to let her memories of him go. Even if it had been only two weeks, they were the only memories that she had, and she refused to let them go...she refused to let him go.

The only noise in her room was made by the clock above her wall, softly clicking away the minutes and hours since she had last seen Riku. She closed her eyes tight and pictured him, shiny silver hair reflecting the sunlight, aquamarine eyes staring into her own. But that is all it was, a daydream. She could not reach out and touch him, he could not put his arms around her in a hug.

Opening her eyes, she blinked away her tears and sat back up. She gazed at the clock, 5:30, Demyx would be calling upon her in any minute. She looked down at her clothes, they were stained, ripped. She made a bothered face, and looking around her room her eyes fell upon the closet. She wondered...standing and walking to it. It was opened to reveal what she had hoped for, many outfits, clearly in her size.

She shifted through the clothes with her hands, until finally finding a dark blue, casual dress. She changed out of her dirty clothes and into the new dress. Turning to the mirror above the bureau, she could not help but give a small smile. The dress fit her perfectly and brought out the blue in her eyes. Finding a silver hairbrush next to the center picture frame, she took and and brushed out her long hair.

She was brushing her hair, still, when she heard a knock at her door. Demyx had remembered his manners this time, good thing too, she could have been changing.

"Come in," she called, placing her hairbrush back down on her bureau.

Leira looked up as the door opened, revealing who she expected it to be, Demyx. He wore his strange black cloak still, the same that Saix had been wearing. She made a mental note to ask him about that later if the opportunity arose.

"Good evening," she greeted. He smiled, looking at her new outfit with approval. Physical attraction, yes. She was physically attractive, in his opinion.

"You look nice," he responded. Demyx was told that girls liked to be complimented on their looks. Now he was going to do everything by the book. This is a mission he would not fail.

Leira smiled back. "Thanks."

"Shall we go?" Demyx stood to the side of the door, letting her pass in front of him. They walked down the hall together.

"So where are we going?" They continued walking.

"The highest tower, but what exactly this surprise is that Marluxia has planned for us, I have no idea," he responded. "And I'm not sure whether or not to be worried." That was the truth. Marluxia was known be a little...off at times.

Leira giggled at that last part. Demyx did at least have a good sense of humor, in her opinion. The two then turned onto a large flight of stairs, and up a few inclines. This walk was not so easy on the legs of a person. Eventually, however, they passed through a large door and stepped onto the tallest tower of the castle.

Her eyes immediately rose to the giant heart-shaped moon. It seemed so close that she swore she could almost reach out and touch it. It showered all of it's soft white light upon the platform. Looking around now, she noticed that on the platform there was a dinner table set for two. A silver candle was lit and was set on the middle of the table.

Demyx looked almost amused. It was too cliche to be true, a romantic moon _and _candle-lit dinner for two. Leave it to Marluxia to plan such a thing. Quickly he hurried over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. He motioned for Leira to sit down. After she did, he carefully pushed it back in. He took the seat across from her.

"I suppose we just wait now for our dinner to be served," Demyx guessed. Leira nodded, but did not respond. She felt rather awkward. Something still seemed off.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" he asked her, attempting at conversation.

"It's different...well, actually it is the complete opposite of Destiny Islands, where I was before. But, I guess it's okay, here. My room is nice. And the moon..." she gazed up at the moon. "...is beautiful."

Demyx had never paid attention to the moon, not into all of that sappy romantic stuff himself, but he pretended to be interested in what she had to say.

"What were the Destiny Islands like?"

"Beautiful. It was practically always sunny, every day, and very warm. The ocean was gigantic, seemingly endless, and there were beaches practically everywhere. There was this beautiful waterfall, and a wonderful park. And then, a magnificent cliff. Riku and I..." she had been talking very quickly, and hardly knew what she was saying as she said it. When she mentioned Riku she finally stopped...it hurt too much.

"Riku? Who was that?"

Tears formed, but Leira choked them back deep within her eyes. "He was...a friend. Nothing more," she lied through her teeth, but sounded more angry than sad.

"I see..."

There was an awkward silence following that. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that during the silence their food was served by none other than a bustling Marluxia. He was quickly there and then gone, not wanting to intrude.

Leira found that she was hardly hungry, even though she had not eaten since lunchtime, which felt to be so far away. However, the plate of food in front of her did look very appetizing, a sort of intricate pasta dish. She picked up her fork and took a small bite.

Demyx took a large bite of his own food, hardly paying much attention to Leira at the time being. He followed the bite of food with a long sip from a glass of ice water. Water always did make him feel better, even more stronger. Then again, that probably was not all that much of a surprise.

The entire eating part of the dinner was actually defined by the silence. Leira glanced over at Demyx a few times, wondering what he could possibly think of her. He also glanced over to her more than once. Only one time did they meet eachother's eyes, during which time they paused but then quickly looked away.

Needless to say, the dinner did not go as well as Marluxia had planned.

**o-----------------------------o **

**A/N:** Apparently something is off with this site that email alerts are not working. I thought it was just me at first, because when I added chapters I was not getting an email saying so. I also just realized I got reviews that I was not alerted about (yay for the reviews!) But apparantly the alerts for other people are not working as well. Hopefully by the time I update with this chapter they will be working again.

And no, no love potion. Ha, although I think it would be an amusing sight to see Marluxia breaking into Vexen's lab and blowing it up while trying to concoct one. Oooh, and will Demyx betray the Organization? Hmm...only time will tell.


	26. Not Going So Well

However, although dinner itself was a silent affair, things could only get better from there, and they did. Eventually Marluxia exchanged the empty pasta plates for two small, soft, vanilla cakes. During that time he shot Demyx a sort of glare, clearly urging him on to make more small talk with Leira. He leaned an arm on the table and just stared at her for a moment, as if thinking what to say.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" _Smooth, Demyx, really smooth. _Before he had actually met Leira, he had believed that getting her to fall in love with him would be easy, but it was far from that. He would take a battle with ten thousand heartless over this any day.

"I did," Leira responded simply, spooning a portion of smooth cake into her mouth.

He refused to let the conversation fall to pieces again. "Do you have any questions?" He questioned himself, sounding a bit more confusing than he meant to.

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh, I don't know...about me, about this place."

"Hm," she paused. Then an amused grin danced upon her lips. "The black cloaks." She reached across the table and gave a small tug on the sleeve of Demyx's.

Demyx seemed kind of confused by the statement. After all, it was all that he wore since he became a Nobody. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed that both you and Saix wear the same cloaks."

"All of the members of the Organization do."

"The Organization?"

"Well, all of the people that live here. It is what we call ourselves."

"But Maleficent doesn't wear one."

Demyx gave a slight laugh, picture Maleficent in an Organization cloak rather than her normal robes. "She isn't a member of the Organization."

"But you just said..."

"...All of the people that live here, I meant, except Maleficent," he cut in.

"Oh...all right then. Wait, so am I a member of the Organization?"

"Not...really," he hardly knew how to respond to that.

"So then all of the people who live here except Maleficent or me."

"Right. Any other questions?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Just one...this one is serious," she began, but sounded rather unsure of herself before continuing. "Exactly how close were we before I disappeared?"

Demyx looked into her eyes, expression changed from amused to serious, himself. "You were everything to me. Not only my girlfriend, but my best friend."

Leira bit her bottom lip after hearing his response. She was afraid of that. How complicated things would be, it seemed, when her heart felt that it was back on Destiny Islands with Riku.

"And I was happy?" Although she could all ready guess the answer.

"Very much so."

"I wish I could remember..." her voice trailed off.

"Maybe you will, but don't get your hopes up." _Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say._

"Oh?" _What a pessimistic thing to say!_

"What I meant was, I don't want you to get your hopes up and then be let down. I couldn't bare to see you hurt." _Good cover up. _He let his hand drift onto Leira's own which was lying on the table. She was rather surprised, it felt the same as before.

_Well, he sounded sincere at the very least. _Leira nodded, and noticed that Demyx was gazing into her eyes. Something was wrong, she could feel it, almost see it in his eyes. Yet, she believed she was just being paranoid. His face was drifting closer to her's across the small table, tilting slightly.

No...at the final moment before his lips finally reached her's, she turned her face away, forcing Demyx to stop his advance in midair. He pulled away, bothered, and took his hand off her's. _This is going to be so much harder than I thought._

"I'm tired, Demyx, can you bring me back to my room?" Leira asked quietly, looking downwards. _I'm still in love with Riku, I can't do this._

"Whatever you want. We can just go now." They both stood up and followed the same path, though this time downwards and therefore quicker, towards Leira's bedroom. It did not take long to reach the white door, which Leira quickly opened.

"I will see you later, then." Demyx said, watching as she entered her room.

She nodded. "It was nice having dinner with you," she responded, but closed the door in an instant.

Demyx sighed and walked off. He supposed someone would scorn him on his mediocre performance at dinner time. Of course, it wasn't _his _fault that Leira was so reserved.

He found his suspicions true. In the same entrance hall in which things had been discussed earlier, Saix, Maleficent, and Marluxia stood as though waiting for him. That probably was exactly what they were doing.

"I heard it went badly," Saix called out to Demyx before he had even reached the group.

"It was just a first date, and it didn't go that badly," Demyx retorted as he reached them.

"It went horribly," Marluxia said matter-of-factly. Demyx glared at him.

"How so?" Maleficent questioned.

"He tried to kiss her and she pulled away," Marluxia replied.

Saix gave a laugh, not attempting to cover it up. "I knew she wouldn't fall for you."

"Like I said, it was just a first date. Some things cannot be rushed. I'll figure something out."

"With my help. In fact, I all ready have another idea. Hopefully you won't screw this one up," Marluxia said.

"Hey, it was not my fault that the dinner went badly! Leira is just...exasperating."

"But you are not to stop trying, not quite yet. There is still hope that you will be able to get to her heart the easy way. Although, if it takes much longer we will go the hard way," Maleficent added.

"And what is the hard way?" Demyx questioned curiously.

"No need to think about that now. If we need to do it, then I'll let you know," she responded.

He gave a nod. "And your second plan, Marluxia? What do I need to do?"

"Well," Marluxia began and then told him exactly what he should do this time to win Leira's heart.

**o---------------------------------o**

**A/N:** Okay, so this update is late compared to my update-a-morning plan. I was busy last night and did not prepare this chapter in time. Anyway...are alerts up yet? I don't think they are, which is so annoying. Blah.

Next chapter is more with Demyx and Leira...I want to get back to Riku, but I don't want to rush things. Soon...somewhat soon. Thanks for reviews, also. 38! That makes me smile. Ta for now.**  
**


	27. Controlling the Water

After hearing Marluxia's plan, Demyx was actually rather excited. If executed properly, it really could work. Seeing as though the plan consisted completely of things that he was comfortable doing, it seemed that it would be able to be done perfectly. In fact, Demyx was kind of surprised he had not thought of it himself.

Using his own talents to make Leira swoon...

"So you're sure no heartless will be outside to bother us?"

"Positive, I will clear out the area for awhile."

"Good, so I will do that tomorrow morning, then."

"Yes."

Demyx nodded to Marluxia, and then walked off. He was tired from a long night of trying to win Leira over. What a failure that dinner had been. Still, there was hope. He walked down the hall and turned at his door, looking only briefly at Leira's door to find that her light was turned off, she was probably asleep. Sleep did not see like such a bad idea. He entered his room and, without even bothering to turn the light on, slipped into bed.

Demyx slept soundly, although the same could not be said for Leira. She tossed and turned the entire night, dreams always bringing her back to Destiny Islands, where she would relive one of several events. She did not know what was worse, her heart aching for Riku when she was cuddling with him, or her heart breaking when he was breaking up with her.

A restless bout of sleep overtook her at one point, and she did not wake again until the morning. She layed in bed even after waking up, just staring up at the blue ceiling, being reminded of the blue skies in Destiny Islands. She only got up after the clock read 11. Even then she did not know what to do with herself, which seemed limited to getting dressed.

The knock on her door nearly startled her half to death.

"It's open," she said. Demyx opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me today, outside," he said.

Leira nodded. She greatly missed being outdoors, she had been in the castle for awhile now. "That's sounds great."

They walked out through the castle again. This time, Leira tried to mentally memorize all of the twists and turns in the hallways. She wanted to be able to go outside on her own. However, it was way too confusing and she realized that she would need a lot more practice finding her way before going on alone.

Finally stepping outside, Leira was, at first, surprised to find it very dark. Though, she then remembered what Demyx had told her about The World That Never Was being in a perpetual state of night. That _would _take some getting used to.

"It really is nice, though, once you get past how dark it is," Leira said, as they continued walking down the street.

"It is." Demyx had stopped walking, as they had come to a kind of square dead end.

"Where are we?" Leira questioned curiously.

"I come out here sometimes to think, be alone, and..." he began, but then stopped. He smirked, and threw a hand up into the air. Suddenly, a giant water-like force-field was surrounding him (and Leira because she was standing so close).

A large bubble appeared in his opened, raised hand, but soon became a bunch of little bubbles. Leira noticed that the bubbles were forming some sort of _musical instrument? _After it was fully formed, the force-field disappeared, and Demyx expertly twirled it around, so that he was holding it properly.

Leira looked at him with great interest.

"A guitar?"

"_Sitar, _actually," he responded.

"Do you play well?"

"Leira, I do more than _play. _Just watch."

He began a very soft, quiet tune on the large instrument. Leira smiled, it was beautiful. What really puzzled, her though, was that as soon as he did begin to play, a gentle drizzle began to fall from the sky. Leira put a hand out, feeling the rain. _The first kiss with Riku._ She closed her eyes.

When Demyx stopped, the rain stopped, and Leira opened her eyes.

"So what do you think?"

"Not only does it seem that you have amazing talent, but you also control the _rain? _It is unbelievable," she responded softly.

"Well, thanks. I basically control water in general, beyond the rain even."

"Really, can you show me something else then?"

"Hmm..." He stroked his chin, in thought. Then he nodded. "You might want to stand over there, I don't want to hurt you by accident." He pointed to a little alcove in the area.

Leira nodded, quite curious now, and hurried over to stand in the little alcove. She watched Demyx closely. He was walking over to a far corner of the area, and hardly in an instant after he had touched his sitar again, he had lept into the air and, almost appearing to be flying, left a trail of giant geyers shooting up from the ground. He criss-crossed the area in this fashion a few times, and after he landed a bunch of geyers shot up around him.

Leira applauded him, and noticing that it was safe to come out from her area, ran to his side.

"That was simply magnificent."

"Well, I do have a couple tricks up my sleeve," he replied, smiling slightly. He liked the compliment. However, he could not dwell on that any longer, remembering his mission.

He gently began to play his sitar again, and the soft rain seemed to fall in time with his notes. It was relaxing, dazing. Leira closed her eyes again. _The kiss...the kiss..._ She was lost in her thoughts as she began to sway with the beautiful tunes. Her hair dripped with water, but she did not care. Leira heard as the tune stopped but the rain continued. Her eyes remained closed.

"You always did like the rain...you found it _romantic_," Demyx whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, she had not known he was that close to her.

She could not pull away, even, as he embraced her. _Riku. _The touch made her think of no one else, the protective yet gentle hug. Then he nuzzled his face into her neck, it felt so good. Still, her eyes were shut. Unintentionally she began to swoon, causing her not to pull away as she felt his lips touch her's. She even leaned into the kiss.

_But in her mind, she was back on Destiny Islands. It was the night of her arrival. In the pouring rain in front of Riku's house they shared their first kiss._

** o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and it seems that alerts are back up...so that is good.

Sorry that it took me so long to update this time...about three days I think it was, wow. Well, I was concentrating on finishing "I'm Sorry I Hurt You", which I basically have. Yay. Also, this weekend was very hectic, as will this week be with pretty much a test or two everyday except for today. Ick.


	28. You Have a Week

It was a passionate kiss, Demyx's hands in Leira's damp hair, his tongue parting her lips. Little did he know that the kiss was not meant for him, but instead for that boy worlds apart. Leira, with her eyes closed, was picturing the silver-haired boy kissing her. He always had been a good kisser.

And unknown to both of them, two dark figures watched from the shadows. One wore a smirk on his face at the sight of the two kissing. The other, much to the contrary, wore a disgusted scowl.

It took Leira several minutes to finally come to her senses, opening her eyes. She immediately pulled away, shocking Demyx. It had been a great kiss.

She turned away, feeling both embarassed and guilty for what she had done. She did not want to lead Demyx on, to make him think that she had feelings for him when that would be a lie.

"Is something the matter?" Demyx asked in a caring voice, hiding his irritation well.

Leira nodded but did not speak.

"What is it?"

"It's just...I don't have any feelings for you. I know it is terrible Demyx, I feel terrible about it, but I just don't," she quietly admitted.

"But that kiss, it was wonderful, and it felt as though you enjoyed it also. You cannot expect me to believe that you did not feel something during it," he responded.

"Of course I enjoyed it. But that is not the point...what I felt during it was not for _you._"

"Not for me? Was it for someone else, then?" Now he did not bothered to hide the bother from his voice.

Leira nodded again.

"Who could it possibly be...someone from Destiny Islands, I presume?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry, Demyx. I lied to you before. Riku was not only my friend. I loved him."

Demyx looked surprised. Although he had all ready known what her response would be, he hid that. "You fell in love with another? Leira, you were only gone for two weeks!" He sounded angry now. The rain began to fall heavier than before.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know how it happened. I wish I hadn't," Leira cried. She felt so bad for hurting Demyx, as she believed she was doing.

"So Riku is the man that you love, then? Your heart belongs to him?"

"I think so...but I know I will probably never see him again and I want to get over him. Demyx, I believe that I loved you in the past...and maybe I will remember. I just need time."

"That's all? Well, of course you can have time, Leira." His voice sounded softer now, although he was mentally fuming. He had no patience, whatsoever.

"I appreciate that."

"I guess you would like to go inside, then."

"Yes."

Demyx gave a nod and the two left the area, heading back up to the castle. The dark figures that had been watching seemingly switched expressions. It was clear that only one wanted Leira to fall for Demyx. The other was wishing for the opposite. Which one would get his way?

It did not take long for Leira and Demyx to reach the castle, and then her bedroom. Once again she rushed in and closed the door in Demyx's face. He shook his head in annoyance and disappeared into his own room.

In an instant a dark portal appeared in his room, and out stepped Marluxia, nearly giving Demyx a heart attack. He glared at the other man.

"I thought I told everyone that I don't appreciate people teleporting directly into my room," he said, bothered.

"And I thought you knew that I don't care...but anyway, the point of my visit is not to anger you."

"What is the point, then? Oh, you were watching us, weren't you?"

"Of course. I'm really mad. Not at you, in particular. You did a good job, actually, even managed the kiss...but Leira, on the other hand..."

"...is so annoying," Demyx interrupted.

"Well, yes. But I was going to say something else. I don't know if you are going to have the ability of being successful in your mission. Leira is so obviously hung up on Riku, and I doubt there will be any chance of her getting over him. The light that he gave her connected them..."

"But she said all she needed was time."

"I'm thinking it would take a _very _long time." As he said it another portal of darkness appeared, and out stepped Maleficent.

"Maleficent?" Demyx questioned.

"A very long time is something that we don't have. We will give her a week," Maleficent responded to their conversation.

"And after the week is up...?" Marluxia asked curiously.

"..The hard way..." Demyx responded. Maleficent simply nodded.

"I will not blame you, Demyx, if you fail your mission. However, if in a week you have not succeeded we will have to force the darkness from Leira."

Demyx nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"It's not as though forcing it from her would be all that bad. In fact, I think it would be quite easy," Maleficent added.

"It just would have been more interesting to have her open her heart herself," Marluxia added.

"Precisely. Try your hardest, Demyx. But in a week from this moment her darkness will be released, one way or another." Maleficent smirked and stepped backwards through a portal of darkness.

"Do you have any more ideas?" Demyx asked the remaining Marluxia.

"I think you're on your own, now. This situation is just too difficult for me." He shrugged and then stepped through his own portal, leaving Demyx alone.

Well, at least Demyx thought he was alone. But little did he know that his entire conversation had been watched by someone else. A figure that still remained. After the conversation had ended, the other too, disappeared. He had some work to do. If only he could think of some way to clean up this mess that Demyx had caused.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, yet again. I almost wasn't able to get this chapter up...but I finished it just in time. And now it is off to school.

Perhaps Riku will be seen soon...


	29. A Friend From the Flames

Three days passed quite monotonously, to Demyx's dismay. He took Leira out to the dining hall for meals, and they would still go out for walks outside together. However, she was still not responding to any advances of his, and she always seemed rather distant, not to mention uncomfortable. Clearly her mind was not him, not yet anyway.

The rest of the time Leira preferred to spend in her bedroom with the door closed. This was her valued alone time, which everyone else in the castle had learned to respect. This was also the time during which she would try to clear her mind of Riku...it ended up having the reverse effect. Rather than forgetting him, her alone time became the time during which she recalled being with him.

It was after dinner time now, and Leira was laying down on her bed, as usual. She was reading an interesting but old book, bound in leather with faded pages. She had found the castle library and stole a collection of novels, they would give her something to do during her alone time. However, she had not exactly planned on the type of english that was used in the ancient stories. _Thee, thou, thy..._

She nearly had the shock of her life when she saw a dark portal appear suddenly at the foot of her bed, just from the corner of her eye. She dropped the book and got ready to scream when she saw a black cloaked figure step out, although he had his hood on. Glaring at the figure, she crossed her arms.

"I don't like being bothered during my alone time," she pouted.

The figure just stared at her. It was very disturbing actually, how she could not see his face. Yet, she believed that it was just some Organization member bothering her, and trying to frighten her on purpose. That is why she decided not to call for help.

"Leira..." the figure mumbled.

"Who are you? Zexion?" No...the figure was too tall to be Zexion. "Xaldin?" No, too thin around the waist to be Xaldin. "Vexen?" The figure would match Vexen all right, but Vexen always kept to himself. Leira gave up.

"None of the above," the man responded. His voice was apart from any that Leira could remember, but that could just be one of the men trying to conceal their identity.

"What do you want?" she asked, bothered.

"I was hoping you would ask. I have come to _warn _you and help you, Leira."

"Warn me about what?" Her voice held anger but also curiousity.

"You are in danger. There is a plot, that Maleficent and Saix are conspiring, concerning you. G-" He began to say something else but then was interrupted by Leira.

"What are you talking about? People here are so kind, and Demyx..."

"Demyx is just a pawn to get to you."

"You are lying!" Leira exclaimed.

"No, Leira, I am not. I can't explain it all, because I am not sure of it all myself, but I know that something bad is going to happen if you don't get away. It is something dealing with the darkness within you."

"You are crazy..." she balled her hands into fists and stood to her feet, so that she was right next to the hooded figure, staring into his dark hood. "Just go away," she hissed.

"I will not leave until you just listen."

"I will not have you insulting the people here. They have always been nice to me, especially Demyx...I think he loves me, actually."

"He doesn't have a heart, he can't love you...we can't love."

"You are seriously stupid if you think I am going to believe you when you say Demyx doesn't have a heart," Leira was seriously fuming now. "And you said 'we'. You are a member of the Organization, then?"

"Fine, don't believe me about Demyx, then...and, I _was _a member of the Organization, I smartened up, though. They are all horrible, feelingless monsters, I regret ever being in with their lot." The regret could be heard in the figure's voice.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

"Leira, Leira...you poor thing. They have brainwashed you, but there is still hope. Please, leave here. Don't let them hurt you."

"Why should I even trust you? I don't know who you are." In an instant her hand zoomed up to the figure's hood, with the idea to pull it back, but the figure's reflexes were extremely fast, and he caught her wrist.

"Uh-uh. That is not very polite, now is it? Look, you can trust me. I will take you back to Riku, back to Destiny Islands. You will be safe there." His voice was soft, caring, and yet Leira despised him, yanking her arm out of his grasp, he let her go.

"Riku doesn't want me there...at least I am wanted here."

"Yes, you are wanted here, but not in a positive way, as I have mentioned. And you are wrong about that first statement, I have seen Riku...I paid him a little visit, although he did not see me. He is absolutely devastated, thinking you are dead. He has basically boarded himself up in his house, won't even talk to Sora or Kairi."

Leira looked away, refusing to allow this person to see how affected by the talk of Riku that she could be. _He was devastated...he missed her_. After several minutes had passed in silence, she shook her head. She had made up her mind.

"He broke up with me...I'm not going back."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't let you stay here. You may have no sense of self-preservation, but I am afraid that you may not be the only person hurt if Maleficent's plan is successful," he replied. A dark portal appeared behind him, and out of nowhere he tightly grabbed Leira's right arm with both of his hands.

"Let go!" she shrieked, as he attempted to pull her towards the portal.

"Come on!" he shouted, exasperated. Even with all of her strength, Leira was having trouble trying to escape. She screamed, suddenly, feeling a burning sensation where the guy's hands were on her arm, as if her skin was being touched with red-hot rocks. In all of her fury, she quickly put all of her might into pulling away...she was successful this time.

She accidently pulled away so hard that she flew backwards. She screamed very, very loudly. When she looked back up, the figure looked unsure, and silently disappeared through the portal. As if on cue her door opened all of a sudden, revealing a worried-looking Demyx.

"Leira-Liera! Are you okay? I heard shouting and..." he turned, noticing her on the floor, and hurried to her side.

"There was a man here, he wore a black cloak like your's...he tried to take me away," Leira explained quickly, the fright very evident in her voice.

Demyx did not respond right away, instead his eyes had fallen upon the marks on Leira's arm. He lifted it gently with his own hands. Leira did not pull away.

"What happened to your arm?" he questioned.

"The man, he grabbed it." Leira gasped when she looked down to her arm.

"Burns.." Demyx whispered. They were nasty-looking burns in the shape of two large hands.

Carefully, Demyx began to stroke her arm where the burns were evident. His cool hands immediately soothed her, and she watched wide-eyed as the burns began to disappear, until they were actually gone.

"How did you do that?" Leira breathed, stretching out and inspecting her arm.

"It is something I learned when I used to live with a short-tempered pyro."

"So he was a member of the Organization then..."

"Yes."

**o-----------------------------o **

**A/N: **So, the person who guessed Axel was clearly correct. I just could not leave him out of this story, he is such a darling. "Got it memorized?" Teehee.

Anyway, I was busy writing a chapter and then I was like...uh oh, I promised that Riku would be seen soon, so I had to change the entire thing, just to make you readers happy. . Riku will not be in the next chapter, but the one after that. Don't worry, you will be hearing from him before you know it...even if I havn't written the chapter yet. Perhaps I should start that now.

**  
**


	30. Fairytales Are Lies

Demyx was explaining all about the seemingly "mysterious figure" to Leira as they were walking through the halls of the castle to consult Saix. Demyx was afraid, at first, that she may be suspicious, not knowing how much he had told her. Luckily, however, Leira had too much faith in Demyx and the others to even think for a moment that the man in her room had been telling the truth.

"So what is his name?" Leira asked, beginning the conversation.

"Axel, Number VIII, The Flurry of Dancing Flames...mostly just Axel, though."

"And he is evil?"

"Very...he is a traitor to the Organization, as well. He went off on his own, against all that we believed in," Demyx explained.

"Why do you think he wants to get me away from you?"

"Axel is all about messing things up. He probably knows how glad we all are to have you back, and that displeases him," Demyx lied very smoothly.

"Oh, that's horrible of him!"

"It is."

They had come to Saix's wing of the castle, knocking on the large entryway door, which had a large moon mural on it. It was several minutes later that the door was opened to reveal the blue-haired Nobody.

"Yes?" Saix questioned, not offering to let them in or anything, he just peered around the door.

"There's something I need to tell you, something important," Demyx responded.

"All right, shoot."

"There's another Organization member alive besides us..."

"How is that possible?" Saix glanced at Leira and it was clear to Demyx what he meant. Leira was the remnants of the other lost Nobodies...and then Roxas had merged back with Sora, so it did not seem possible.

"There is one unaccounted for, Saix. One you have forgotton."

Saix looked deep in thought, and then a dawning look of comprehension overtook his expressions. "The traitor." He remembered Axel, all right...and taking that girl, Kairi, away from him.

"Axel."

"And how do you know that he is back?"

"He appeared in Leira's room. _And tried to get her to leave._"

Saix looked surprised. "What did he say to you, Leira, about us?" Demyx shot a glare at Saix behind Leira's back. _Great way to make us sound suspicious, Sai._

"Well, he told me that you are going to hurt me, something about darkness...and that I need to get away," Leira told him. She was not suspicious at all.

"Well, you musn't believe a single word that traitor says. It is nothing but lies, you know we all love you, here."

"Of course I don't believe him."

"So, Saix, what should we do to protect Leira from him?" Demyx interrupted before Saix could say anything else.

"If I know Axel, which I believe that I do, he will not cause anymore trouble after this. Now that we know he has returned, he cannot use that information against us. If he comes back he knows we will get rid of him. Plus, I am sure we all know that Leira is capable of taking care of herself," Saix mentioned, talking without suspicion until the last sentance.

"He said something...that I don't believe but, I find strange that he would even say such a thing," Leira spoke up suddenly, the information returning to her mind.

"And what is that?" Saix asked.

"He said...he said that you don't have hearts, that members of the Organization don't have hearts," she blurted out.

"Why, that is foolish!" Saix exclaimed immediately, though his voice was a little off.

"Yes, Leira, you know how much I love you, all from my heart," Demyx added. She nodded quickly, showing no signs of suspicion at all.

"I knew he was lying."

"He always lies. Now, if he ever comes back you either come to me or Demyx right away, and we will handle him for you," Saix responded, and then closed the door, disappearing on the other side.

Demyx and Leira walked back to their rooms, where Leira stopped suddenly before entering.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx asked.

"I'm...frightened. If he comes back, and takes me away..."

"I wouldn't let him do that! I am right across the hall. You as much as whisper my name, and I will be here for you," he said, comfortingly. Leira gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she opened her door and entered back into her room.

She crawled back onto her bed and grabbed the book that she had dropped earlier, with the surprise of Axel appearing in her bedroom. She was able to find the page that she had left off on, eyes darting back and forth across the page. For a few minutes she was able to just read in peace. Her mind began to wander, however.

_Axel said he would take me to Riku...maybe I should have gone. Although, Saix did tell me not to trust him, so maybe it was just a trap, a trick to get me to leave with him without a fuss._

_Riku misses me? He actually misses me? I miss him...I miss him so much. I wish he had never broken up with me, then none of this never would have happened. I wouldn't have minded never finding out where I came from, if it meant living happily ever after with the man that I loved, Riku...now and forever._

_But only in these fairytales do the beautiful princesses win over the hearts of their prince charming and live happily ever after. That is why it will never happen for me._

Leira looked down at the title of the book that she was engaged in reading: _Cinderella._

Then again, it seemed that she was forgetting all of the hardships that these princesses were forced to endure before living happily ever after..

Axel was watching, now, but knew he could not show himself again. Saix was right, now that his existance was known it would be way too risky for him to be seen around again. Still, he could not help but smile. He may have not succeeded in taking Leira away, but by mentioning Riku he obviously _had _spurred something within her, so that she would not fall in love with Demyx.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **I have reached 30 chapters, yay! -pats myself on the back-. I have never gotten even close to this length with any other fanfiction. I WILL finish this one.

Guess who is in the next chapter! You give up? Riku! -hugs him-


	31. Only Four Stages

_Denial. _The first of the five stages of mourning, of which Riku was following closely, mourning the loss of the girl whom he cared for so deeply. After he had walked away with the necklace in his hand, a strong part of him refused to believe that Leira was gone. She could have dropped her necklace, a fine explanation. She would be at home waiting for him.

Of course, she wasn't there. He came home to an empty house. A house that had been blessed with the vibrance of a beautiful young woman for a couple weeks. The very same house where Riku could always hear Leira's laughter echoing. But it was gone, she was gone. The house was silent, taunting him almost. He entered into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

_Anger. _Riku found the letter that he had left on the floor. The letter that had caused all of this to happen. It killed Leira...killed her. His hands shook with rage. Fuming, he refused to read the letter again, but instead began to shred it. He tore and tore until it was naught but confetti, which he threw to the floor. He glared towards the tiny pieces...how much pain could words on a page cause? That is what Riku had found out.

But not only was he angry at whoever wrote the letter to him in the first place, but he was angry with himself. Terribly, terribly angry. He had hurt her, realizing this especially when imagining her face when he broke up with her. Riku had given her no warning at all, how absolutely heartless was he? And he thought he had regained his conscience. No, it was his fault...he drove her away, if she had never run out to the cliff, she would never have fallen.

His phone rang over and over that day, he knew it would be a worried Sora or a sympathetic Kairi. They did not understand what he was going through, so he refused to answer it.

_Bargaining. _It took Riku a couple of days to get past the anger phase of his mourning period. Eventually, however, it did turn into the stage considered "bargaining". Though he had never been religion-oriented, he began to internally pray. He prayed that if Leira was brought back he would not hurt her again. If she was alive he would always care for her and watch out for her for the rest of their lives.

For a little while he even prayed that it could have been him that had fallen, if only Leira could have lived. She deserved life more than he did. She had never done terrible things as he did. How could such an innocent life have been cut so short?

_Depression. _It did not take long, after realizing his prayers were not going to be answered, for Riku to sink into one of the deepest depressions of his life. Perhaps the worst of the five stages, it kept him basically in bed from morning to night, clutching Leira's Thalassa necklace the entire time. He ate and drank only enough to keep himself alive, with basically no appetite it was no surprise. There he would lie, staring up at the ceiling, trying to surpress the memories of Leira.

He only had two weeks with her, two shorts weeks. Yet, it was so hard to try to let her go. The guilt of it was bad, but even worse was imagining that he would never again see this girl who had turned his life around. She had given him two of the best weeks of his life. He had been able to smile from his heart again, something that was rare since the events surrounding the Heartless and Nobodies. He supposed he didn't deserve her, and that was why she was taken.

The phone continued to ring over and over, at least five or ten times a day. Riku lost count after the first couple of times that he refused to answer it. About five days had passed since Leira's fall. Kairi and Sora were getting very worried, eventually they both decided to pay him a house call.

Walking up to the door, Kairi knocked with gentle taps, hardly enough to motivate Riku to actually answer the call. Sora knocked louder. Five minutes passed, nothing. He knocked again, ten minutes passed...nothing.

"Come on, Riku! Let us in," he called.

"Go away..." Riku mumbled from his bedroom, knowing that neither of them would hear him.

"Riku, you can't stay locked up like this forever! We just want to talk," Kairi pleaded.

"She's right, you know. You'll have to talk to us sometime."

"And we are not going to leave...we'll just camp out here if we have to. We're not going to leave you alone."

And then the door opened, revealing their best friend with a sorrowful, broken appearance. His normally perfect silver hair was tangled, having no signs of effort whatsoever. His aquamarine eyes were red and puffy from obvious tears that had been shed.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed and practically jumped on him, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Hi, Kairi," his voice was hoarse. She eventually released him from the embrace.

"You two can come in," he added, voice void of emotion. They nodded and followed him in. They sat down in his living room.

"You should have answered our phone calls," Sora said.

"I didn't see the point," Riku sighed.

"It's not helping you to isolate yourself. It only gives you more time to think...and you don't need that right now," Kairi responded.

Riku looked very dazed and out of it, eyes drooping slightly. His hand went to his stomach, suddenly.

"When's the last time you ate something?" she asked, worried.

Riku did not respond, biting his bottom lip slightly as if in thought. "What day is it?"

"Friday..." Sora responded, exchanging a look with Kairi.

Riku scratched his head slightly. "Well, then...two, no...three days ago."

"Riku! What, are you trying to starve yourself to death?" Kairi lept to her feet, shaking her head.

"I've gone longer periods than that without food...but to answer your question..." he paused.

"Wait, you know what...I don't even want to know. I'm going to go make you some breakfast. Sora, please try to knock some sense into him while I am gone." Sora nodded and Kairi ran off into the kitchen. She could be heard pulling pans out of cabinets.

Sora looked to Riku. "You need to stop doing this to yourself..."

"Look, Sora, you just don't understand."

"I think I do, actually. You are blaming yourself. Riku, it's not your fault," Sora replied in a kind voice.

"I broke up with her. I broke her heart and she ran to the cliff. If I hadn't..."

"Sometimes these things happen, they are beyond our control."

"I can't forget about it, though...I can't forget her. I tried to picture her face today, and you know what, it is getting hard all ready! Everyday that passes causes her to fade more and more."

"I know that is hard. I felt the same way when Kairi was taken away."

Riku nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Thalassa neckalce, playing with the shells between his fingers. "She really loved me, you know."

"Of course I know."

Kairi was hurrying back in, holding a huge dish full of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, a piece of fruit. She handed the plate to Riku, who looked rather surprised.

"I expect you to eat that entire stack of food, Riku," Kairi urged, sounding very maternal.

Riku gave a weak smile. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." He took a small bite of food.

_Acceptance_, unfortunately, was not a gift that Riku was graced with.


	32. The Cloaked Schemer Interferes

Axel did not know what to do, however...whether or not to just sit back and watch or to come up with some other plan. He was sort of disturbed by Leira's strength when she had pulled right away from him. He had never felt anything like it, _especially _in a young woman. That made it all the more anxious to put an end to the dark plans that were being conspired. If she was to join them, she would be an extremely lethal weapon for them to use.

Still, he did not know enough to actually stop it, and decided in the end to just watch. If things got worse he could always take some sort of emergency action. He was not _overly _worried. For the time being he took up residence in a small abandoned room in one of the many buildings in The World That Never Was, a little room that he had actually kept as his own hidden hideaway when he still was with the Organization. That way, he could still keep an eye on things.

Things were going slowly, not much progress on either side. Another couple of days had passed monotonously. Six days of the week were up. Demyx, and all of the others, were starting to lose hope for Leira to fall in love with him. She simply was not interested.

People around the the castle began to drop hints to her that something was up, although it was mostly unintentional. She was starting to get rather uncomfortable, actually. Especially what happened on the sixth day, concerning Zexion, who was really rather amused at the whole situation. In fact, he hoped to see this "hard way" that Maleficent kept alluding to.

Leira was eating lunch by herself in the dining hall, a simple sandwich that she had prepared. Meal times were one of the few times that she would see other Organization members, so she was not all that surprised when Zexion entered, prepared himself a sandwich, and sat next to her at the table.

"Hello," he greeted her, wearing an odd sort of grin.

Leira was sort of surprised that he was speaking to her. Zexion seemed to be most comfortable with silence, possibly only having spoken one or two words to her in all of her time back.

"Hi."

"How are you, Leira? Things going okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. And I am doing well," she responded, though it was more lie than truth. She had been thinking of Riku way too much lately.

"That's good, then...but I've noticed you havn't been spending too much time Demyx, something going on there?" He took a bite of his sandwich innocently.

"Not at all. I've just wanted some space. Demyx understands."

"I think I understand," Zexion responded with a smirk, "You don't love him, do you?"

"Well, I want to...but right now I just like him as a friend," she admitted.

"You know, Leira. I don't want you to feel required to fall in love with Demyx, that isn't fair to you, seeing as though you lost your memory. If you don't love him, don't worry about it. _There are other paths to take._"

Hm, that statement made Leira think. It was the first time that anyone here said such a thing. She had, in fact, felt very much _compelled _to fall in love with Demyx. Everyone here had made it feel obligatory for her to somehow find her lost feelings for Demyx, and she had never even second guessed it. He was so sweet to her, and he seemed to really care for her. She just didn't want to let him down. Yes, that was it.

"I don't know. I believe that I did love him, and if it happened in the past then why can't it happen some time in the present or future?"

"Because the past is gone, and some things cannot be regained. Love seems to be one of those things."

"It doesn't seem fair to Demyx."

"You need to start thinking about yourself, Leira. It is nice to think of other people, sometimes...but other times, not so much. I don't want to see you hurt, none of us do. Don't try to find feelings that aren't there." With that he stood up and with a quick wave, left the room.

Leira stood sitting, staring at her hardly touched sandwich. _Maybe he was right._

Zexion was surprised to find Demyx standing outside of the dining room, right outside of the door, actually. He roughly pushed Zexion to the side, basically the only Organization member who Demyx would dare to do such a thing to. Zexion was smaller than him and did not fight much.

"What the hell was that, Zexion?" he hissed in a quiet voice so that Leira would not overhear. Zexion smirked.

"It is not very polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Neither it is very _polite _to purposely interfere with my mission," Demyx mocked Zexion angrily.

"Oh come on, Demyx! I was just having a little fun."

"You had no right to meddle with the situation. Or perhaps you are a traitor like Axel? Maybe I should take it up with Saix and Maleficent," he threatened.

"Don't be stupid, Dem. I'm no traitor, I'm just curious...and I know, deep down, you are too..."

"And what is this that I am supposed to be curious about?"

"The 'hard way' that Maleficent keeps mentioning, duh."

Demyx thought about it for a moment. Of course he _was _curious, yet he still wanted to be successful. "It is not as important, to me, as the prospect of succeeding in a mission."

"I find it amusing that you believe that you still stand a chance. Wake up, Demyx! You have less than a day, and Leira has shown no progress, whatsoever. There is no way you will win over her heart in that amount of time. Like it or not, you will soon find out what Maleficent's other way is." Zexion did sound quite amused.

"He's right you know." Demyx turned around quickly, not knowing someone else had been listening. Saix stood there, smirking.

"I suppose you both are right. Although, there is always some _small _shred of hope," Demyx finally admitted.

"And since when have you been all positive?" Saix joked, and then walked away, into the dining hall.

Saix was right, Demyx had never been optimistic or even positive in the littlest bit. Even now he did not _truthfully _believe that he would succeed. As Maleficent had said, Leira's darkness would be released...one way or another.

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N: T**hank you all SO much for all of the reviews, they make me so happy! There are over 50 of them now, I never would have thought it. . -hugs-**  
**


	33. It Is Time

The day was here. It had come on like a rush, specifically to Demyx. Leira had, indeed, shown no signs of improvement during the previous day after lunchtime, spending time with Demyx only at dinner. Even at that time she did much more eating than speaking, and even more thinking than eating. _Her mind simply was not on Demyx._

Demyx woke up early, around six AM, not being able to sleep very well. He waited a couple of hours before walking across the castle to Maleficent's tower. He hoped to seek her advice, while abandoning most hope himself. Banging on the door with his fist, it was opened only a few minutes later.

"I expected you would be here, today," Maleficent said with a smirk. She leaned against her door.

"What should I do?"

"You will speak to Leira...let's say around noon. Take her to the Hall of Empty Melodies to talk to her. Ask her to admit her love to you..."

"...she'll never do that," Demyx interrupted.

"...The other Organization members and I will be waiting in the shadows. If she refuses, we will trap her."

"It seems a little risky. She is powerful, very powerful...what if she escapes?"

"Believe me, all of us are a definite match for her, because she does not know the extent of her power. Her strength without the release of her darkness would probably only be equivalent to that of Xaldin or another Organization member."

"Which is still rather strong," Demyx said.

"But not strong enough," Maleficent finished. Demyx nodded.

"And after we capture her?"

"I will tie her up, using magic so that she cannot break through the binds. Then, I will release her darkness." She smirked and made it clear that she was not about to tell Demyx _how _Leira's darkness would be release. He would know soon enough.

"Now go, prepare," Maleficent waved a hand to send him away. He nodded and walked away, just to his room for the time being.

Throughout the hours prior to noontime, many Organization members appeared in his room at random intervals. Many of them came with tips and advice, others were simply curious and wanted to speak to him. He got rather annoyed but still listened to what all of them had to say. Xaldin was the first to arrive.

"Hello, Demyx." Demyx nearly fell off of his bed out of surprise.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just to talk about today."

"Fine..."

"Well, I wanted to give you some advice. I think you should be forceful with Leira, if you sound like you really mean what you say, she will probably give in. It works with threatening people, anyway..."

Demyx rolled his eyes. Xaldin clearly had no idea on how to work with girls. "Get out...just, leave." Xaldin glared at him and disappeared, only to be followed about ten minutes later by Luxord.

"Do you have ridiculous advice for me, too?"

"No, I just came to tell you that there is no possible way Leira will fall in love with you by noon."

"Thanks for the optimism, Luxord," Demyx replied sarcastically.

"Well, I mean according to time. As a master of time I can tell you that Leira could never fall in love that quickly."

"Leave," Demyx said forcefully, Luxord gave a nod and left. About half an hour passed this time before Demyx was bothered again, but this time he was _really _bothered, for it was Zexion who decided to speak with him.

"Hey, Demyx. It's the big day," Zexion said upon entering.

"Yeah...it is."

"Excited?"

"Not quite."

"Nervous?"

"No..."

"Well, I am quite excited to watch you fail, myself. Although I am most excited to see Leira's darkness being released. That should be fun."

"Zexion, you are not at all helping. Get out."

"I don't want to," he responded, crossing his arms.

"Get out!" Demyx roared, perhaps sounding a bit louder and more threatening than he had meant to. He was just extremely exasperated and Zexion's presence was not at all helping matters. Zexion got the point, leaving not through a portal but right out the door.

Demyx's final guest arrived a few minutes later. The time on the clock read quarter to twelve...the events would be falling into motion anytime now, and that is why Marluxia showed up in his room. He was the only one welcome by Demyx, who was interested in what Marluxia had to say.

"Are you ready, Demyx? Maleficent told me to tell you that _it is time_."

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Do you have any last words of advice?" Demyx stood of his bed now, approaching the door.

"Just be as sweet as possible. Don't let her know anything is wrong, because that will just make things harder. Act normal."

"Sweet and normal, got it." Demyx turned the doorknob and pushed his door open.

"Oh, and give her these," he handed Demyx an absolutely gorgeous bouquet of exotic flowers which smelled wonderful.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Good luck." Marluxia disappeared through his portal. Demyx looked down at the flowers for just a moment, and then exited the room. He crossed the hall to Leira's room and gently knocked on the door, whilst hiding the flowers behind his back so that they would be a surprise.

In no time at all, Leira opened her door, standing in the doorway. She smiled politely at Demyx, who was grinning at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Leira," he paused and pulled the flower out from behind his back. "These are for you." She took the beautiful bouquet from him and smiled brightly.

"They are lovely, thanks so much." Leira smelled them softly and almost felt faint from the intensely sweet smell. Still, she loved the flowers.

"Will you take a walk with me?"

Leira was unsure. She had an extremely bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and yet the gift of the flowers was so nice and thoughtful that she did not feel capable of saying no. She nodded with a small shrug as if to say "why not?"

"Great, let's go." Demyx clutched her hand and they walked off towards the Hall of Empty Melodies, towards the certain demise of Leira's light.

**o------------------------o **

**A/N: **Ooh, I am so excited. The action is really starting now. I honestly never expected that this story would be this long, I thought maybe around 25 chapters tops. Not more like 50, which it could end up reaching. Ha, but I don't mind, it's enjoyable and I will miss it once I am done. Maybe I will have it done in time for my birthday, as a present to myself.**  
**


	34. Captured

Leira allowed Demyx to lead the way by holding onto her hand. With her other hand she clutched the bouquet in a tight grasp. They walked down several halls and through a few rooms. Mostly their walks had no destination, and yet by glancing sideways at Demyx, she could figure out that he did have an idea of where to end up. Their pace was quick, rushed almost.

Finally they rode some sort of elevator to a hall with a tall door at the end. Opening the door Leira found that they had entered a very large hall with shadowed corners that made her uneasy, something that she let herself let go of. She always had these bad feelings, and they were never right. Besides, if anything hoping to harm her was hidden, Demyx would take care of it. She had seen what he could do with his sitar and power over water.

She did not see, however, as Demyx looked oddly towards the shadows himself, giving a small smile, as if he knew of someone or something that inhabited them.

They walked to the center of the lower level of the hall.

"What is this place?" she asked curiously. Her voice seemed to echo along the high ceilings and widespread walls.

"The Hall of Empty Melodies," he responded.

"Is there any reason for us being here?"

"Not quite. Well, that isn't necessarily true. I wanted to ask you something, something very important. I just knew we could be alone here." This was it: the moment of truth.

"What did you want to ask?" Leira was staring up at the higher level of the room, but looked back to Demyx.

"I need you to be completely honest with me, no matter whether or not you think you will hurt my feelings. Leira, _do you love me?_" He stared deep into her eyes.

She bit her lip and looked away. Leira only wanted to make Demyx happy, but she could not bring herself to lie to him any longer, not after he had asked her to be honest. "I care for you so intensely, but love is too strong a word..."

"I thought so...do you still love Riku, then?" The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"I do...I cannot stop thinking about him, my heart belongs to him." Leira finally admitted to both Demyx and herself.

"I'm sorry, then. It is a shame, because your heart cannot belong to him." Anger and annoyance now dominated his tone of voice.

"Demyx...one does not choose who their heart belongs to. I am so sorry that your's belongs to me. I wish I could return the feelings," Leira responded quickly, not wanted to make him angry.

"You are right, for most cases hearts are able to choose, however, in your case it is different. You are not normal...but that is too long of a story that I don't care to tell. Also, do not think you are breaking my heart. My heart doesn't belong to you..._because I don't have one._" Demyx smirked, suddenly, when he saw Leira's shocked expression.

"D-Demyx, what are you talking about?" She was seriously frightened, taking a few steps backwards.

"It didn't have to be this way, Leira, dear," he responded, not explaining himself. "It could have been less painful. I didn't want you to be hurt." He grabbed her wrist tightly, all of a sudden.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go!" Leira tore her hand from his grasp, roughly.

Demyx shook his head. "It will be easier if you don't put up a fight..."

Leira's heart and mind began to race out of fear and confusion. She took more steps backwards, getting ready to run. Maybe, just maybe, she would remember the way through the maze-like halls of the castle. Maybe she could find an exit. Maybe she could find a way back to Destiny Islands, some sort of portal. And maybe she could get back to Riku.

_What if I never see him again? What is Demyx going to do to me? Is he going to hurt me? Oh no, this is horrible! Was Axel telling the truth? Demyx said he didn't have a heart...it isn't possible, it can't be! He said he loved me! Oh, how I wish Riku were here! I need to get away!_

She did not see where she was backing into until it was too late. As she felt two sets of strong hands grasping her she screamed. '_The rest of the Organization is in on this too!' _She realized, as she saw other figures walking out of the shadows at the other ends of the room.

"LET GO!" she shouted as she put up a fight against those trying to hold onto her, turning her head around to realize that it was Marluxia and Zexion. She brought her knee up against Marluxia in a strategic spot, causing him to lose his grip on her. She hooked that arm and hit Zexion in his chest-area.

In an instant she was sprinting towards the exit, but did not plan on being tackled down to the floor which she hit hard in pain. On top of her was a large man, who she realized was Xaldin. She began to sob as she tried to knock him off, but instead he forced her to her feet. Luxord helped him in keeping her still by getting a strong grip on one of her arms as Xaldin held the other still.

"Please let me go!" she sobbed, struggling in an animal-like frenzy. Xaldin twisted her arm back, nearly to the point of breaking, and forced her to her knees on the floor where she finally stopped her vain struggle for escape. Her tears dripped down her face to the floor as she was surrounded by the rest of the Organization members, including Demyx.

"Please, Demyx...don't let them hurt me," she cried. Demyx was no longer smirking, but nor did he show any signs of sympathy, he refused to speak to her.

"Sorry, but that is not Demyx's call," a strong voice came, one that Leira recognized all too well. She looked up from her place on the ground to find her suspicions true. Maleficent literally towered above her, clutching her normal staff and another strange sort of object.

Maleficent pointed her staff at Leira, who closed her eyes tightly out of intense fear. Leira could feel her arms being let go by Xaldin and Luxord, but then forced together by some invisible forced. Opening her eyes, she figured out that Maleficent was binding her arms by magic. She had never been more frightened in her entire life.

"Now, Leira, I have decided that you deserve an explanation for all of this. It would not be fair, otherwise. Anyway, it's not like it actually matters. You will not remember any of this after I take care of you...So, how to begin? Oh yes, you heard from Demyx that you are not normal. That was the truth. You are not at all normal. You were created by Vexen in his laboratory using dark matter from lost Organization members. That whole process was so tedious that I will not explain it all." Maleficent paused for only a moment to see how Leira was taking the news.

Leira began to convulse with her sobs. _She wasn't a real person? _She kept silent, not knowing what to say in response to that, anyway.

"Anyway, your heart is full of darkness that is meant to be released. You are our experiment. We sent you to Destiny Islands and hoped for you to fall in love with Riku, expecting for your darkness to be released as your heart was opening to him. Unfortunately, while your darkness was being released, Riku was giving you light. He could have turned you into a failure. That is why I convinced him, through a letter, to break up with you...so that I could bring you here."

"You...you did that!" Leira roared with the worst emotional pain and anger ever. She began to struggle against the magical binds, but they would not break. She wanted nothing more than to tear Maleficent limb from limb, possibly only hurting her half as much as Leira was hurting now. _But my love for Riku was real...it just had to be..._

"Yes, yes I did. So, where was I before you interrupted me? Ah, I know. I brought you here and gave Demyx the mission to get you to fall in love with him. If you were to open your heart to him your darkness would be released as it was meant to. Unfortunately, as you know, that did not work out as planned. I did not seem to realize how deeply you actually had loved Riku. It is a shame, that way would have been far less painful. But now it seems that I will need to manually release your darkness. It will end your emotional suffering, no doubt. You will have no memories, no conscience. You will be a happy, lethal, monster. One of us."

"Don't, please...please don't! I don't want to forget Riku..." Leira was absolutely terrified.

"You do not have a choice. Now, this will only hurt for a little while. You see this sort of weapon I have, it is very special..." Maleficent held up the object that she was holding in her other hand, a sort of oversized key. The Organization members watched just as closely as Leira.

"A Keyblade?" Saix spoke up from Maleficent's side. "How is that possible?"

**o------------------------o **

**A/N:** I suppose this would be considered a cliff hanger, although if you really think I'm sure you can figure it out...well, I hope I got my information right, anyway. I think I did...

Congratulations on beating KH II recently, Rinoa-Heartlilly-17! I remember how proud I was when I did...and how even prouder I was when I beat Sephiroth. Now I am working on him in KH...and I wanted the Ultima weapon in KH (I got it in II) but sadly I am too impatient and the mushrooms never drop mystery goo. But anyway, I couldn't possibly make this a never ending story, because then I wouldn't get to use my magnifent ending that I have planned.

So maybe I _don't _quite have an ending planned...but I'm getting there...not for awhile, though.


	35. Unlocking the Heart

Leira stared up at the keyblade with blank eyes. She recalled such a weapon described in the stories told by Sora and Riku. _If only they could be here now to save me._

"Actually, it is kind of an artificial Keyblade, created by Ansem, that is, Xehanort's Heartless. It is used to _unlock people's hearts._ I had it used on me, once, surprisingly. It is excrutiating painful, but works wonders. It turned me into an all-powerful dragon. Oh, don't worry though, I do not expect that it will change your appearance." She smirked upon Leira.

"It is ingenious," Vexen spoke up, standing behind the kneeling girl.

"Why, thank you," Maleficent responded. "It was just fortunate that I recalled having it in my possession. I found it in the castle in Hollow Bastion after my resurrection. Ansem had left it behind, luckily for us." She looked back down at Leira. "Do you have any last words?"

"Any words that I have to say are not for you," she responded through clenched teeth and burning tears.

"Aw, are they for Riku, for your love?" Maleficent taunted. "Well, let me just say this, you would not even exist if it were not for me, so you should be grateful," she hissed, leaning down to eye-level with Leira.

"I would never be grateful to an evil witch like you. You may have created me, but my heart will always belong to Riku. There is nothing you can do that will change that," Leira hissed back.

"Well, we will just see about that," Maleficent said.

She raised the Keyblade. Leira closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would occur. Maleficent brought the Keyblade down in a swooping motion, and in an instant Leira had been stabbed in the heart. As she felt it enter her she gave a piercing cry, which echoed loudly around the room. Her eyes, involuntarily, shot open very wide. Pain shot through her very being. She moaned and whimpered continously.

_She wished, prayed for it to end. She wanted to die, not to become a monster as Maleficent said. _In her final moments her navy eyes met with Demyx, who looked uncomfortable and turned away. He had not wanted to see her hurt like this, not really.

_'What if it kills her? It doesn't look like she is handling it well. The darkness might make her body collapse. Oh, she looks so hurt. What made her deserve this? Maleficent is so cruel...' _Similar thoughts ran through his mind, but he would not dare to speak up. Still, he wanted Leira's pain to end.

Maleficent was smirking, holding the keyblade inside of Leira, finding pleasure in the girl's pain. Her small body was only kept up by the impaled keyblade in her heart. Her whimpering did not subside. Her mind was spinning and racing, eyes shooting from one Organization member to another, several of them with smirking; but none as much as Zexion. The amusement on his face was so vulgar.

"Now to release your darkness..." Maleficent muttered. She turned the key, as if unlocking a door, in Leira's heart and finally pulled it back. It felt to Leira as though all of her nerves were on fire, exploding through her soul.

"No!" Leira screamed as she felt the sharp blade being pulled out, full of fright. And then...everything went black for her. Only about two seconds had passed during which the blade had been pulled by Maleficent that Leira was able to hold herself up, but then she gave a little gasp and fell forwards, arms still bound behind her back.

The Organization members all surrounded her even more closely. Maleficent raised her staff so that Leira's arms were unbound.

"Is she...alive?" Marluxia questioned. Vexen got on his knees beside the girl and turned her over, her eyes were clenched tight, but she was breathing gently. He placed her fingers against her wrist to check for her pulse.

"Yes, her pulse is steady...she is just unconcious, it was too much for her to handle all at once."

"But she will wake up?" Demyx asked, hiding any worry from his tone.

"She will. Soon, I believe," Vexen responded.

"She will have no memories, but will believe anything we tell her." Maleficent spoke up. "The false life that we created for her will stand. And Demyx, you will still be her so-called 'boyfriend'. I expect you to watch over her. However, this time she will understand that we all work with the darkness, and she will be taught to fight. She will not ask any questions," she explained.

"I will teach her to fight," Saix offered, smirking.

"That sounds good. Her training will not last long. If I am correct in my beliefs, she will pick up on fighting extremely quick. I was not exaggerating when I said she will be a lethal monster. Anyone who gets in her way will be annihilated. Now, Demyx, take her back to her room and lay her upon her bed. Then, leave her there alone."

Demyx nodded and went to pick her up, but Maleficent put a hand up to stop him. "Oh, just one more thing." Maleficent pointed her staff at Leira, whose clothes suddenly began to change. Her navy dress became black with zippers on the front, sort of in the style of the Organization cloaks but as a short dress. On the front of the dress appeared the red and black Heartless symbol above an upside-down, red, Nobody symbol.

"Nice touch," Demyx commented, before reaching down and scooping the slumbering girl into his arms.

The entire party of Organization members and Maleficent then walked from the room. Demyx headed towards Leira's bedroom, while the others headed in many different directions. Something strange would be starting now, all of them realized, but none of them quite realized what exactly would be occuring.

In the excitement of the situation, none of the Nobodies or Maleficent saw the portal that was opened up in the shadows of the room, or the cloaked figure that hurried through before it disappeared.

**o----------------------o **

**A/N: **Ahh, I apologize but I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. My teachers have all decided to give me a truckload of homework this week and into the long weekend. I should have finished my Spanish paper last night but I was too busy watching Advent Children, which I loved by the way. Of course, having not played FFVII I was somewhat confused but I did read all about the storyline online so that helped. The graphics were beyond amazing and the music was love. (I am in love with the Aerith theme and Sephiroth theme...they probably have other names but that's what I call them.) You know, Square Enix should make a movie like that for Kingdom Hearts. **  
**


	36. Bittersweet News

Axel was horrified by the events that took place before his very eyes. He had wanted to help the girl, yes, he had wanted to save her so badly. Seeing the pain upon her face, he could not figure out how a single person, let alone Maleficent and the rest of the Organization, could be so callous and cruel. Still, he knew that if he had tried to jump in and rescue Leira, it would have ended badly. Perhaps he could take on Demyx, and possibly even Zexion at the same time, but all of the others? It was foolish to think so.

So he watched, having to literally hold his flames of rage back from shooting out at the group in the center of the room. And then he began to think. He needed to do something, he could not let it end like this. Leira would destroy anything that she was set upon by Maleficent, something that Axel would not let himself think about. Perhaps there was still hope for the girl, and then he heard what Maleficent was taunting her about.

"Riku, of course," Axel muttered to himself. The leverage that he had tried to use to get Leira to leave earlier, that is who he would need to seek.

He remained in the Hall of Empty Melodies until it was all over. He had watched as Leira was struck with the blade, and as she had collapsed afterwards. When the others finally began to turn and leave, that is when Axel fled.

He opened up a portal to bring him to Destiny Islands, where he had only been briefly once in the past. That was before he had changed, when he had captured Kairi. The portal took him to the beach of the small island off of the main island, the area that he had seen those many months ago. The noontime sun was high in the sky, practically burning Axel's darkness-adjusted eyes despite his shadowing hood.

Looking around, he did not see anyone at first. The only sound was the waves gently incoming with the tide. But then he noticed a tiny island connected by a wooden bridge, containing a curving tree. In the distance he could only make out the overly spiky hair of one boy, and the figures of another boy and a girl. Axel was able to infer who exactly the three friends were.

He quickly and silently ran through the seashide shack, up the stairs, and onto the bridge. They were facing in the opposite direction, Sora and Kairi sitting on the tree, Riku sitting on the sand, leaning against it. Axel could hear the conversation of the three friends before he even reached them.

"Riku, please don't go back to your house, being out is good for you," the girl, Kairi, was pleading.

"My heart isn't in it, Kairi. I just can't stay out here. It reminds me of her, everything does."

"You need to be open to moving on. If you just lock yourself up in your house you'll only hurt yourself," Sora could be heard.

"Being out here hurts even more."

"At least you're with us. It's better than you being alone again. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you enjoy staying in bed from dawn to dusk." Kairi sounded exasperated.

"No, I don't enjoy it. I havn't enjoyed anything since Leira...was lost. I wish I could see her again, I would do anything..."

"If you're that willing, then perhaps you can see her again," Axel said loudly, standing behind the three. All of them whipped around, and their eyes opened wide with shock.

"The Organization?" Kairi mumbled fearfully.

Riku lept to his feet and extended his arm, summoning Way to the Dawn. His eyes were glared at Axel. Sora had jumped up as well, Keyblade appearing automatically in his hands.

"Whoa, lower your weapons. I'm not here to fight." Axel put a hand up to stop them.

"_Who are you?_" Riku asked angrily, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, excuse me for bad manners." Axel smirked as he pulled his hood back. "It's me, Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed, though probably more the Roxas in him than anything else, immediately lowering his Keyblade.

Riku lowered Way to the Dawn, as well. Sora had told him the story of Axel turning 'good'. "How are you here? All of the Organization members were eliminated."

"Well, not all of them." Axel's eyes met with Sora, it being clear what he meant.

"All except for Roxas...but I saw you fade away. You were dying," Sora replied in a whisper.

"Actually, I was never technically living, so how could I die? I faded, yes...but somehow, the nothingness recreated me. But that is not what I am here to discuss...there are dark plans in motion. I am not the only Organization member back."

"Oh no..." Kairi muttered.

"You mentioned Leira?" Riku pressed.

"Yes, she is alive. She was taken to the World That Never Was by Maleficent. Maleficent has joined forces with the remaining Organization members, by the way. Xemnas is gone though, Saix has become a self-appointed leader," Axel rambled on.

"Leira is alive? But she fell, off the cliff..." Riku sounded unsure.

"No, she fell through a portal created by Maleficent."

"So you can take me to her!" The excitement in Riku's voice was clear.

"I'm sorry, but there are complications. I can take you there, but it will dangerous...and, Leira is not herself. I heard the story only quickly, so I am sort of lacking on details. Leira was created by Vexen using matter from lost Organization members sealed within a heart. Maleficent released her darkness using an artificial Keyblade only about fifteen minutes ago. Leira will no longer remember you, and she will be dark...evil. She is their experiment, and now she is one of them. Maleficent plans to train her, and then send her to destroy worlds."

Riku looked nothing short of astounded and confused, trying desperately to process what Axel had just told him. _Leira was created by Vexen? How is that possible? But I know my love for her was real..._

"_They hurt her?_" Riku asked, anger and emotional pain clear. Axel nodded. "I should have been there for her." He looked defeated.

"I don't think it is too late. If anyone can stop Leira, I believe that you can. You must...for the good of the universe."

Riku nodded. "You're right, it is my responsibility. I love her, maybe...maybe I can save her. But if not, I will have my revenge on Maleficent, at least."

"Riku, we're going with you." Sora and Kairi stood behind him. He looked unsure.

"If anything were to happen to either of you..."

"You won't be able to take on all of the Organization on your own," Kairi chirped.

"Exactly," Sora finished.

"Yes, I will take you all there. But be weary, there are new dark creatures roaming the world...Also, the Organization will want it's revenge on you for all that you have done. I will help you, but even I have my limits," Axel said.

"We can take them," Kairi smirked.

Axel put a hand up and a dark portal appeared. The four of them stepped through it, on their way to the World That Never Was.

**o-------------------o **

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get up! I still have so much homework for this weekend and have hardly been able to find time to type chapters up, which saddens me as well. Hopefully my overwhelming stack of homework will calm after this weekend and I will be able to go back to a chapter-a-day as I used to. Until then, patience is a virtue.

This morning I woke up at like 8 and immediately went to playing Kingdom Hearts (I), because I was hoping to level up to beat Sephiroth, whom I have only beaten in KH II...And during my time of boredom from going through the usual cycle in Traverse Town (Wyverns, Darkballs, Search Ghosts, Defenders and then back around again) I came up with a wonderful idea for another KH Fanfiction, a very dark one...although using a character from Advent Children (who I am in love with after watching the movie 2 times) so it would be sort of crossover-ish, I suppose. But of course I cannot start it until I have finished this little neverending epic of mine.

And then, in all the excitement I went to the Coliseum and beat Sephiroth even after having Sin Heartless Angel cast on me twice. I was at level 85. Hooray!

Hm. This was a long author's note. And to wrap it up I would just like to add how much I love Yuffie in all her hyper-ness and motion sickness and I can't wait until I get FFVII for my birthday to see more of her. She is definately my favorite girl in the FF series.**  
**


	37. A Third Awakening

Demyx had carried the comatose body of Leira all the way down to the hallway of their bedrooms in a short amount of time. He kicked her door open with his leg, as both of his arms were engaged in holding the girl, and walked inside. There he layed her upon the bed carefully, as Maleficent had told him to do. He rested her head on her pillow and positioned her such that she could have easily just fallen asleep.

He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair and just staring. Leira had been such a nice girl, surprising when one thought of how she was composed. Still, Demyx wondered how drastically her personality would be changed, and wondered also if she would be a completely different girl. The previous Leira would have never turned to darkness, in his opinion. She was gentle, compassionate, caring...not that Demyx had ever cared for that, he never did care for all of that sappy stuff. But she was beautiful, immensely attractive. Well, at least she still had her physical beauty.

"Sorry about this," he whispered.

Remembering what Maleficent had said, Demyx stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him as he did. He crossed the hall and entered into his own room, wondering when the girl would awake.

"She awake yet?" Zexion had teleported into Demyx's room, much to Demyx's dismay.

"Do you think I would be here if she had?" he snapped back.

"No need to be rude, I was just asking..."

"No need to ask..." Demyx mocked. Zexion ignored him, of course.

"So wasn't that show great?" Zexion piped up.

"What show?" Demyx questioned, not understanding.

"The girl having her darkness released, of course. You don't get to see that every day. Did you see the pain on her face? It was priceless."

Demyx hated Zexion as soon as he finished that sentence. Demyx, while knowing that he was still a cunning and evil person, would never be amused by causing another person pain...except perhaps Zexion at that moment. "Zexion, just leave," he spat.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Leave!" Demyx shouted.

"No." Zexion's voice was still calm.

Demyx, seeing that Zexion was refusing, walked right up to the Cloaked Schemer, grabbed his arm roughly, opened the door to his room and shoved him outside. It was helpful that the Nobody who exasperated Demyx to no end had next to no physical strength, otherwise he could never get the annoyance out. Zexion did not bother to fight back, but basically allowed himself to be thrown out the door. However, he nor Demyx quite expected what happened next.

Quiet footsteps could be heard within Leira's bedroom. Demyx put a finger up to his lips to shush any complaints that Zexion were about to spur. They both stood in the front of his doorway and watched with extreme interest as the door handle to Leira's room turned from the inside. And they practically held their breath as the door was pushed open.

Maleficent, who had said that Leira's appearance would not change, was quite wrong, Demyx realized as his eyes met with the 'new' Leira for the first time. Her raven hair was even straighter and much longer than before, flowing all the way down her back in dark streams and finally stopping around the small of her back. The contrast with her snow white skin was shocking.

But her hair was not the extent of her physical differences. No, that came with her eyes. The moment they met with Demyx's own he was shocked. Even though they showed no expression; no confusion, fear, anger, hurt...They were cold, emotionless...and dark. Rather than her unique navy blue, they were orange-yellow, the same color as Xemnas' eyes once were.

Both she and the two guys were silently staring at eachother, finally Demyx smiled.

"I see you finally woke up, darling," he said.

"Yes, I am awake...Demyx," was all that she responded with in a completely monotone voice. Her mind was blank, and she felt numb, yet, she had no cares, no worries...no thoughts. She responded only with what she heard, mind processing it strangely.

Demyx believed that if he had a heart it would be racing. He was anxious and actually fearful that Leira would have her memories, yet it seemed currently that she did not. And then he thought of the perfect idea to prove either way. He walked right up to the girl, who did not move an inch, and then brought his face to her's. His lips met her's and he kissed her deeply. She responded to the action by kissing him back.

Zexion, watching the entire spectacle, laughed loudly. Demyx finally pulled away, smirking.

"I love you, Leira." He wondered how she would respond.

"I love you too, Demyx." Of course, the statement had nothing behind it...no feeling. It seemed to amuse Zexion beyond all odds.

"So how are you, Leira?" Zexion spoke up, wanting to talk to the emotionless girl.

"I'm good, but a little sore," she responded, rubbing the area on her chest where her heart would be..

"That must be from all of the fighting you did, yesterday," Zexion lied, realizing that Leira believed anything that she was told.

"Yes, it must be."

"So you slept well, then?" Zexion continued.

"Very well."

"Would you like to go see Maleficent and Saix, Leira?" Demyx questioned, knowing that the two would want to see her.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go." Demyx clutched her hand and they walked off at a quick pace, Demyx looking over his shoulder just once to see the entertained Zexion practically crying with his laughter which had not eased one bit.

Demyx shook his head, but could not help but feel very excited and pleased himself. Leira was like a mindless zombie...a beautiful mindless zombie. She was perfect.

They just kept walking.

**o----------------------------o **

**A/N: **Oh, I am so glad to be able to update today, even if this chapter is relatively short. This story is definately reaching the climax...or perhaps it all ready has with Leira's darkness being released...hmm. Well, at any rate it is most certainly approaching the end. I want to keep it going. I'm afraid that if I stop updating as much as possible I will forget about the story and never finish it...that has happened to me oh so many times in the past.

I am so proud of myself. I FINALLY synthesized the Ultima Weapon in Kingdom Hearts I, and I reached level 100 (not to mention how I got the Save The King and Save The Queen weapons as well). So basically I have done all that needed to be done. And I beat Sephiroth twice more, which is so exciting each time I do.

I'm also very exciting about something else as well...I may be able to purchase Final Fantasy VII (off of ebay seeing as though it is so expensive elsewhere) next week! I know the graphics are horrible compared to KH but still, all I have ever heard have been raves about the game...plus I love Cloud, and Yuffie...and the movie Advent Children.

And to wrap it all up, I will not have anymore time today to write another chapter. I sort of have to write a 5-page single spaced Witness for my Campus Ministry class by tomorrow...I am sort of freaking out, but I have written so much for this story that I know I can write a long paper if I put my mind to it. Anyway, bye for now!


	38. It's An Ambush

Meanwhile, Axel and the three from Destiny Islands were arriving by way of portal to the World That Never Was. In an instant they found themselves on the street before Memory's Skyscraper, which loomed in the distance. Kairi gave a little shudder, this brought back terrible memories. She hated to be back here, but would never let the two boys leave her again. It was her turn to help.

Sora felt his heart race, the adrenaline rush of being in this world again...he would have preferred to have never heard about it, let alone having to return so soon. He supposed that having to fight by use of his Keyblade would be inevitable, not to mention dangerous...he had hardly escaped with his life last time, and now that they were all back, well...this would be an adventure to say the least.

And Riku, Riku's mind was set only on Leira, finding her and finding some way to reverse the negative effects that Maleficent had caused with Ansem's Keyblade. And revenge, revenge on Maleficent and all of the other Organization members who had hurt Leira. They would pay, Riku decided. He would eliminate them all again and this time they would_ not come back_.

"Are you ready?" Axel questioned each of them.

"Better now than later," was Kairi's response.

"Yeah...no need to wait around," Sora agreed with a nod.

Riku was quiet at first, they all looked to him.

"I must see Leira as soon as possible...I have to rescue her," he finally responded.

"So it is settled. We will go now." Axel led the way, although all of them knew where they were headed all too well.

They walked for awhile along the paved ground. Their pace was not overly slow, but nor was it fast. They were stepping towards the unknown. Would they make it out alive or would this be the end? Would one of them survive and the others perish? Would they be separated...kept as prisoners? It was painful for all of them to think, yet the thoughts ran through them all, continuously.

The street that they were currently on was dead-silent, odd when Sora thought about it. It had once been home to a nearly infinite number of shadow and neoshadow heartless. He had expected them to still be around, but they were nowhere in sight. Perhaps the world was not as dark as it once was, that hope would soon be crushed. He had the strange feeling that he was being watched.

It was when they had reached Memory's Skyscraper that things began to occur. A sort of whisper was carried on the cold wind, but it was not in any tongue that they could recognize, it seemed to be mindless babble. None of them said a word...that is, until it got louder.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi was the first to say. She stopped, looking around.

"Now that you mention it...I did hear something," Sora replied. He stopped walking, as well, and all of the others followed suit.

"I did warn you, if you recall, about dark creatures. I have not seen them yet, but I know they're there. I think they have been taught not to harm Organization members, such as me, so they have not shown themselves to me. But now that you are here, they are talking, watching. You must be alert. Got it memorized?" Axel looked to the shadows that the world was defined by. He swore he could have seen something move.

"We should go," Riku said and began to move again. It was cut off, however...they were too late. Kairi pulled him back and all four began to turn around, looking at what was happening.

At first it seemed to each of them that the shadows were moving, but then they realized they were not simple shadows at all. On all sides of the group these creatures began to appear and approach. They were almost humanoid in appearance and as tall as an adolescent...two appendages for arms and two used to walk as legs, which made them seem more like Nobodies at first, but they were speaking to eachother, as if possessing some form of intelligence. Their movement was swift, quick, and most like a Dusk. Their eyes were haunting red spots.

As they got very close, a symbol could be seen on their all-black chests. A red Heartless symbol, that was normal enough, however, hung over an upside-down, red, Nobody symbol.

"Heartless-Nobodies..." Axel muttered. He extended both of his arms and summoned his flaming chakrams.

"It can't be...they don't exist..." Sora muttered back, his Keyblade appearing.

"Apparently they do," Riku responded quietly as Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand.

"It's an ambush..." Kairi mumbled fearfully. She did not know much how to fight, but the Keyblade of her own that Riku had given her appeared in her own hands, adorned with colorful flowers. She liked it very much, but would rather have not needed to use it.

Finally, after it felt like so much time had passed in which the four were surrounded, one of creatures lept forward, sharp claw-like hands extended. Axel whipped a chakram at it, managing only to knock the creature down. Sora ran forward and slashed at the fallen creature, but even though it seemed he was making progress, the creature _would not die._

All at once the rest of the creatures, there being about eight of them, lept at the group, springing forward. The battle had begun. Riku was keeping an eye on Kairi while slashing at three Heartless-Nobodies who had chosen him as a target. Only one attacked Kairi, who, while slashing at the thing, did not seem to be doing much damage, but then again...none of them seemed to be. Axel's chakrams were now flaming and whipping back and forth through the air.

And then there was a strange noise in the air, not coming from any one of the Heartless-Nobodies in particular...it was eerie, yet sounded like _laughter. The creatures were laughing at them._

Yet, the creatures seemed to be taking hardly an offensive position at all. They were amused, actually, over how desperately the four friends were trying to eliminate them, and how they were failing completely.

"They can't be killed!" Kairi screamed, arms tired from her vain attempt to kill the thing.

"But they must be! Nothing is invincible," Sora shouted back. He was so exasperated that none of the two that he was slashing at would die.

"I think she's right..." Axel said quietly. No matter how many times he hit one with a chakram or even a flame, they were not hurt.

The laughter in the air increased in volume. Neither Sora, Kairi, Riku, or Axel had any idea of what to do. They did not want to give up but seemingly had no choice. They needed to run, yet none of them did until they had waited too long.

And then the worst happened...the Heartless-Nobodies got bored with taunting the group...they wanted to spill blood. They decided it was time to take the offensive.

**o----------------------o **

**A/N:** I finally got to update, hooray! Oh, and thanks tons, all of you reviewers! I'm rather surprised at how many reviews I really do have...over 80...wow. That makes me feel so confident, and most certainly brings faster updates. And this is a cliff hanger, which won't even be resolved in the next chapter...muahaha, so you need to review so that I'll get two more chapters done.

And this is totally unrelated, but I am so curious and can't find the answer anywhere. Does anyone know the name of Kadaj's weapon in Advent Children? It seems to be a short of double-bladed sword, but I'm not sure...or maybe it doesn't have an official name? Hm. That makes me think. The first person who finds me the right answer will get this cute little Kadaj plushie. When you squeeze it, it says 'Mama'...aww it's so cute! -huggles it-**  
**


	39. Beyond Training

Demyx brought Leira to Maleficent's tower. When they reached the entrance doors Demyx knocked loudly as Leira stood as still as stone. He smiled over his shoulder at her while they waited for the door to be answered. She smiled back, but it was a very creepy sort of smile, rather than one of kindness or happiness. It seemed forced, and clearly lacked any true emotions.

"Yes?" Maleficent questioned as she opened the door. As she did, her eyes fell upon Leira and her lips curled into the usual smirk.

"Ah, Leira. I do hope you slept well, come in." She stood to the side and Demyx and Leira both entered the room.

Saix sat on one of the black leather couches, and a smirk of his own appeared as he looked upon Leira. He was pleased to see that the experiment was a success. Maleficent took a seat on the same couch as him, while Demyx and Leira took a seat on the opposite couch. All was quiet first, but all eyes were on Leira. She did not notice, though, so she had no reason to feel uncomfortable...she did not notice anything.

"You are doing well, Leira?" Saix questioned the girl, breaking the silence.

"Yes, very well." Many strands of her oddly long hair were falling over her eyes, but she did not bother to push them away.

"Saix hoped to train you some today. Do you feel up to it?" Maleficent said.

"Yes, I do."

"You are a great fighter, darling," Demyx said, looking at Leira to his side.

"I am." Her response was more of a statement, agreeing, than a question. In any other situation she would have come across as very arrogant, but of course everyone around her now knew better than to think so, for Leira could not think and was left to agree with anything anyone had to say.

Saix stood up, suddenly. He offered a hand out to Leira to help her up as well. "Better now than later, ready Leira?"

She nodded and took hold of his hand, he pulled her to her feet.

"Where will you be training her?" Demyx asked curiously.

"The Castle training arena, of course," Saix responded.

"Be careful..." but Demyx was not addressing Saix, his eyes were on Leira who nodded.

"You do not need to go easy on her, though, Saix. Leira is strong, she should be able to take anything. Isn't that right Leira?" Maleficent said in a dark voice, eyes also flashing to Leira who nodded again.

"Don't worry, it will go well," Saix said, and raised a hand to open a portal. He was too lazy to walk to the arena on the other side of the castle. He stepped through and Leira followed closely.

They entered upon the training arena, a giant room with a lower main section and a higher section circling it as a place to sit and watch. To start, they both stood in the lower section, Saix watching Leira intently. She continued to look blank, waiting to be told what to do.

"Now, first you must summon your weapon," Saix began. None of them, of course, knew what Leira's weapon would be, and he was curious. "To do that, clear your mind and concentrate instead on...darkness, fighting..." He did not quite know how to describe it, and hoped that would work.

Leira did just that, for several minutes. Still, it did not seem to be working. She began to feel exasperated, not being able to do what she was told. She began to concentrate more on anger, and that also began to spur something deep within her. There was a strange red flash around both of her hands, and when the light cleared her weapons had appeared.

"I should have known...Larxene..." Saix whispered to himself.

Four very sharp, long, red daggers were held between her fingers on each hand, giving her hands almost the look of frightening claws. She held a hand up to inspect them, smirking slightly. Even though she had never held them before, which of course she did not realize herself, they felt so _right_, so very comfortable. She felt that she could do basically anything with them. Leira lowered her hands and brought her gaze back to Saix.

"Very good. Now we shall see how you handle fighting. I will not tell you what to do, this you must figure out on your own." Saix knew what he was doing. So far Leira only seemed to be like a robot, doing what she was told, and that would not do. She needed to at least have some sense to figure things out on her own.

Saix took steps backwards, leaving Leira in the middle of the arena. When he was safely on the other side, he held a hand up, muttering a few words. In an instant Leira found herself surrounded by four Heartless-Nobodies, approaching her quickly. Their whispering was held upon the air to a disturbing extent. Very abruptly, two of them lept at her, making sputtering hisses. Their claws were extended, hoping to rip through her skin.

In an instant she slashed at both of them with her two hands of daggers and they fell back a bit. Saix watched curiously and closely. The two others were leaping at her from behind her back. When they were just about to hit, somehow, she heard their movement in the air. She whipped around and slashed at them hard, this time following the attack up violently. _She was a flash in the air, practically flying at them._

Still, they would not die, and that bothered Leira. She wanted to kill them, it was her instinct as a lethal monster. She was making angry noises while slashing at the creatures over and over with her daggers. All four were trying to attack her again, she was more on the defensive. Her reflexes were frighteningly quick. Whenever one, or even two at one time would try to stick her with their claws, she twirled or bent down to avoid it. Still, her offense was kept up as much as possible...even if it was not having any effect.

"They won't die!" she roared and slashed all four with one sweep of her right hand.

"It is a puzzle that you must figure out," Saix called back, extremely entertained by watching her training.

"A puzzle..." Leira muttered to herself while leaning backwards on her legs, beyond normal human range, to avoid the sharp claws of one of the creatures. She pulled herself back up and ran, quickly, putting some distance between her and the creatures. She was trying to think, putting all of her mind into figuring out the puzzle, but she found that she could not. Her mind would not work like that.

While trying to figure it out, one of the creatures made a dash for her, it lept into the air and made to jump on her. Just by reflex she stuck out a hand, with caused the daggers to be impaled within the creature's chest-area. It gave a pained squeak and exploded into dust. Leira's eyes opened up wide with comprehension...she had figured it out. She bounded back towards the other three and in an instant rid of two in one swoop of her hands into their chests. The third she caught afterwards.

Saix applauded her, a very amused sort of smirk on his face. "That was perfect," he said while walking over to her. "Fighting comes so naturally to you, doesn't it?" He asked when reaching her.

"It does."

"And you enjoy it?"

"I do," her voice was dark.

Yes, Saix realized, Leira was definitely beyond the point of training.

**o----------------------o **

**A/N: **Happy birthday angelofsin19, hope you have a great day! I honestly was not planning on updating today, but for your birthday I shall. I found time yesterday to write, somehow, so it worked out. Anything for my reviewers, though not quite anything. If someone asked me to kill one of my characters off...like Axel...well, I don't think I would...or would I...hmm. That makes me think.

Aw, no one knows what the name of Kadaj's weapon is...well, that's okay, now I get to keep the cute little plushie, -huggles it again-. I've been brainstorming ideas for my next epic story after this one has been completed. And yes, I admit, I would drag Kadaj into it...Yazoo, too, I think. I like Yazoo's voice, it is so soft and gentle, yet evil. Not Loz though...I don't like him.

And now that I have finished my little Advent Children interruption, I say happy birthday again and adieu for now. Will there be an update tomorrow? Perhaps.

**  
**


	40. Entrance Into Nothingness

The first Heartless-Nobody to get bored was that taunting Kairi. Apparently it also saw her as the weakest target, whether or not that may have been true did not matter. The others were now too busy trying to slay the possibly invincible creatures to be watching out for her anymore. It dodged her blade when she tried to swing it and slashed out at her arm with its razor claws, not quite breaking the skin but giving her quite the scare. She shrieked and pulled back, at the same time dropping her weapon.

It lept at her, colliding into her and forcing her to the ground hard. She tried to fight back with only her hands, but her strength did not match that of the creature. It slashed at her chest-area, above the low-cut of her tank top. This time it was more violent, and did manage to break the skin slightly, drawing droplets of blood and frightening Kairi half to death. As much as she did not want to be the damsel in distress and require the help of one of the guys, she knew she must.

"Help!" The words had hardly left her quivering lips when a flaming chakram came out of nowhere, knocking the creature off of her.

She lept up to her feet as soon as she could, giving silent thanks to Axel with a quick look. In the same instant Sora was at her side, expression full of worry, he cast heal on her in an instant, not fixing the wounds but giving comfort. However, he did not have time to say anything, as three of the creatures were after him. He turned around, slashing at them to the best of his abilities, standing protectively in front of a teary-eyed Kairi.

Meanwhile, three of those surrounding a tired Riku began to get violent as well. One got a death grip on his left arm, sticking it's claws deep into his flesh. He quickly slashed his blade at it, forcing it to let go, though taking pieces of skin off of his arm. Two others grabbed his other arm and did the same. He back-kicked one off, and the other he managed to collide his left first against.

He took steps backwards, looking at the bad damage done to both of his arms and clenching his jaw tight from a burning pain, caused by the ripping of his nerves. He cast heal on himself.a couple times, taking away the pain and slightly lessening the cuts. In an instant he was surrounded again and forced to engage one more in battle.

"We need to run, they can't be stopped!" Axel exclaimed, clutching both of his chakrams.

"You're right. Riku, let's go!" Sora shouted back. Riku turned from his continuous battle and nodded. In a moment the group of four were sprinting, very quickly, down the dark street.

They ran and ran until finally out of breath. Fortunately, it seemed that the Heartless-Nobodies were not bothering to follow them. Stopping, they leaned against a brick wall.

Each of them looked a bit beat in their own way. Kairi, of course, with the claw-marks on her chest was the worst. Riku was in a close second, his sleeveless arms still scratched badly, dripping blood slightly, from the battle. Sora appeared more angry with himself, not being able to defeat even one of the creatures. Axel simply looked exasperated, twirling one of his chakrams around his hand, also deep in thought.

Sora looked to Kairi. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine...I was just a little startled."

They were all quiet for several minutes following that. None of them spoke of what they must do, how they must trek on. Each of them were frightened at the prospect of facing more of those creatures.

"Heartless-Nobodies?" Riku questioned, glancing at Axel. The pyro nodded.

"Maleficent's creation. They have the best from, as I'm sure you've figured out, Heartless and Nobodies. I knew they existed, with some advanced level of intelligence...but I never thought for a minute they'd be invincible. It just seems impossible," he explained. The chakram that he had been spinning around his hand disappeared into flames, which also disappeared.

"And yet we just saw first hand that they are, at least seemingly, invincible," Riku responded, arms crossed.

"It's so unlikely. Apart they were both rather weak, I don't see how simply bringing them together could form such a creature," Sora spoke up from Kairi's side.

"All I know is that those creatures have just majorly increased the danger level of this expedition. Now, if we see anymore of them all we can do is run...and I doubt we would be able to outrun them if they have their mind set on getting us," Axel said.

"Well, there are many of them outside, so staying out here isn't helping. We should continue on," Riku said, standing up straight from his spot against the wall.

"You're right," Sora agreed, Kairi and Axel nodded, and the group of four began walking towards the castle, which was not so far away anymore.

Before they knew it, they found themselves at the main entrance of the foreboding castle which towered above them. Sora looked up at it, neck back, and took a deep breath in and waited a few seconds before releasing it. Kairi put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, he gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"I can't wait to see Leira again..." Riku mumbled softly.

"And you will, but I don't think we'll be allowed to walk right in to find her. There will be certain obstacles, namely, the other Organization members," Axel warned.

"We can take them," Kairi said, reassuringly. Sora glanced at her again, and when his eyes met with the wound on her chest, he wished wholeheartedly that she had not come with them. He hated to see her even minorly hurt...in his eyes he was meant to protect her...but of course, she did not want to be protected.

"...and Maleficent," Riku added. "I want to deal with her myself," he added. The hatred he felt for that woman was beyond any that he had ever felt.

"I understand, it's your battle," Axel responded, Sora and Kairi both nodded in agreement.

Riku led the way up the slope and to the entrance doors of the castle. He also was the one to push the door open, and the four followed him into the foyer.

**o-------------------------------o**

**A/N: **Good morning, readers! I was not able to update yesterday as I had hoped to. Unfortunately I got home late and had terrible writer's block by the time I did. That's really the first time I encountered serious writer's block with this story, I was so sad. Luckily I had most of this chapter done so I was able to finish it this morning.

I will not be able to write anymore today, though...I have a football game I have to play at...and before you laugh at how amusing that sounds, I do not play IN the football game, I play in the Marching Band. So there. I actually hate football with a fiery passion, but I love playing with the band so...we all must make sacrifices...like sitting in icy stands with a cold-radiating brass trumpet waiting for your horrible highschool team to do something good so that you can play.

But anyway, please review. . My birthday is in a week.

**  
**


	41. If All Goes Well

Saix did not end Leira's training there, though. He kept testing her, receiving no complaints from the girl even when he surrounded her with twenty Heartless-Nobodies. No fear was on her face when he summoned even fourty of them. He did not stop testing her until he had reached one hundred Heartless-Nobodies, taking up the whole of the arena and surrounding the lone girl.

She eliminated them in less than three minutes. Saix was pleased with her catching on to fighting so instantaneously. He stood on the raised area, watching her, though not quite. She was more of a flash than an actual being to be watched, so instead he kept track of her movement by the place in which Heartless-Nobodies were exploding into dust.

When they were all gone, Leira stood in the middle of the arena, glancing up at Saix and awaiting her next assignment. She showed no signs of normal human exhaustion, nor boredom. She had not a single scratch on her. There was a store of gleam in her eyes, a gleam that begged for more things to kill. Saix did not let her down, he summoned another two hundred of the creatures.

During this battle, Maleficent and Demyx both appeared on the balcony with Saix. The shock on Demyx's face from watching Leira take out the couple hundred creatures was not present on the countenance of Maleficent, who had expected nothing less. Instead, she smirked triumphantly, eyes following the flash of the girl in the arena below, amused by the squeals of the Heartless-Nobodies which had no idea what they were up against.

"She is doing well," Maleficent said.

"Well? She's doing amazingly!" Demyx exclaimed, surprised by Maleficent's calm attitude.

"Just because her talents transcend way above your own, Demyx, it doesn't mean she can't improve. I expect her to be able to take out a thousand of them in under five minutes. I will admit, though, that I am pleased with her progress," Maleficent responded.

Demyx gave a glare and crossed his arms, taking that offensively when she mentioned his own lacking talents. Well, at least he had talents. You could not see Maleficent controlling the water...all she could do was wave her stupid little staff.

"So she's not ready to send out upon other world's yet?" Saix asked, looking impatient.

"Patience, Saix. I have not even begun plans to send her out, yet. We must keep her for a little while, first. There is no hurry," she replied. Of course, she was incorrect in her second statement, but then again...she did not know that.

"I suppose you're right," Saix muttered.

"Of course I am."

The arena had finally cleared once again, save the petite young woman clutching her dagger-like knives between her fingers. She raised her head again to look up to Saix, where she also noticed Maleficent and Demyx.

"That was marvelous, Leira, dear...but I think you can get better," Maleficent called down. "Is there anything that might be getting in your way?" she questioned curiously. Fighting was supposed to be Leira's first and only nature, and she had expected her to catch on instantly...while she was catching on, her quickness in eliminating the creatures was not quite to the par set by Maleficent.

"My hair," Leira said without a thought. It was clear, her hair was all around her face and shoulders. It was hard to fight with such a hindrance. She lowered her arms and her weapons vanished.

"Ah, I see." Maleficent raised her staff and gave it a quick flick before lowing it to the floor again. "Check your dress pocket."

Leira gave a nod and noticed a small, barely visible pocket directly under the nobody symbol. She slipped a hand into it and withdrew a small, dark red ribbon. Getting the idea, she pulled her long hair back and tied it with the ribbon into a bow.

"Thank you," she responded.

"Anything for you, dear. Now, I want you to put that on whenever you fight. It will help you," Maleficent said. She raised her hand and in an instant, without any warning, five hundred Heartless-Nobodies surrounded Leira.

The girl did not protest. Instead, she raised her hands into a ready position and her daggers appeared once more, she had gotten the hang of summoning them very easily. She did not wait a second before dashing around the room again, dodging and stabbing.

Meanwhile, Saix, Maleficent, and Demyx stood watching her.

"What does the ribbon do?" Demyx questioned, sounding very silly.

"It ties back hair, you foolish boy," Maleficent sounded cold. She clearly had no respect for Demyx.

"That's not what I meant," Demyx added quickly. "I just figured it would have some special abilities, some sort of magic?" he explained himself.

"Yes, well, you figured correct...surprisingly for once. As long as she possesses it, it will shield her from light and keep her under my control. We do not want her mind starting to wander, for her to stray."

"Do you think that would have happened?" Saix asked.

"I believe so. There is so much disgusting light in this universe that it would be less likely for her _not _to receive some. Also, the thoughts and feelings of a girl cannot be predicted, even if she does consist solely of darkness. I think I have noticed her beginning to think, no matter how minorly, actually. That needs to be restrained."

"I agree," Saix said.

The three were shocked to look down to find Leira finishing off the last few creatures. It had been hardly a minute that she had been fighting. She finished within five seconds. Her daggers disappeared.

"Perfect, Leira. I see you do not need anymore training, the ribbon took away your last obstacle, and you have fighting down perfectly," Maleficent called down to the girl.

"I do," Leira responded.

"Come up here," Saix called to her. She nodded and ran up the stairs at the side of the room and onto the balcony, where she reached the three. She stood, waiting to be addressed again. In the meantime she pulled on her bow, untying it, and slid it back into her pocket.

"You will spend the rest of the day with Demyx, he will watch over you," Maleficent said, Demyx gave a small smirk down at the floor. He walked to Leira's side and grabbed her hand. She nodded and smiled a small smile. Demyx opened up a portal and stepped with Leira through it.

Maleficent and Saix remained standing on the balcony for a moment.

"I take back what I said before, _Leira is ready._"

"So, when are we sending her out?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow."

But, all never went well, so the chances of it going well this time were slight. Some rescuers were on their way, hoping to interrupt Maleficent's evil plot.

And a single certain Nobody was catching the scent of intruders entering the castle.

**o------------------------o  
**

**A/N: **Sorry it has been so long! This week I was just concentrating on a lot of other things. My life just got a bit complicated due to a couple different factors and it led me to ignore my story, which I did feel horrible doing. I had this chapter done for awhile but did not get around to putting it up.

And now I have absolute terrible writer's block, (I'm even having trouble writing this author's note!). I did have a great idea for the next chapter but I don't know when I will actually be able to write it. Soon, I hope. I don't want the next update to take as long as this one did, but I also don't want the next chapter to be crappy which it will be if I try to write during writer's block.

And today is my birthday, I am 16!


	42. Action Without Seduction

Demyx's portal brought he and Leira to his own bedroom. Seeing as though it was his job to watch over Leira, it would help to keep track of her if she actually stood with him most of the time. You never could know what sort of trouble a lethal girl in a zombie-like state, whose only instinct was to kill, could get herself into. That is what Maleficent had in mind when deciding to have Demyx watch her.

He enjoyed having her around, actually. As a shallow Nobody, himself, it did not bother him that Leira had literally no personality. Instead, he was attracted to her radiant darkness and physical beauty...not to mention her strength. Although, a small voice in the back of his mind did retain the thought that if she decided to snap on Demyx he would be helpless to stop her. Still, it was hidden and crushed behind more selfish thoughts.

Leira stood in the center of the large blue room, directly next to Demyx. She followed him as he took slow steps towards the right side of the room, and stopped when he did the same. He smirked slightly, realizing exactly what was occuring as he did. He glanced to her, and she equally met his glance. His eyes met hers and she kept the eye contact completely still. He could get used to this.

Demyx walked across the room and sat on his full size bed in the corner. As expected, Leira sat right at his side. She layed her head down very stiffly on the pillow and pulled her legs onto the bed as well. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, making the assumption from her position.

"No."

"Stupid question..." Demyx muttered to himself. Of course she didn't get tired. He had watched her take out tons of Heartless-Nobodies and not even lose her breath.

For a minute they sat like this. Well, Leira was still lying down. Demyx remained perched at the edge of the bed in silence, eyes on the opposite wall. How awkward...not knowing how to talk to her; how to talk to this girl who did not know how to hold a conversation.

_But why talk to her? _The thought came to him. He had no need to talk to her, not really. Leira did not need to be won over, she was all ready, technically, over. Say he was to kiss her...she would not respond badly. There was no need for small talk or seduction. Demyx knew what he wanted, now all he had to do was take it.

He started by turning slightly to face her, so that his legs, also, were on the bed. Leira stared at him. A smile danced across his face and was met by her own. He let a hand drift across her bare arm smoothly. Then, Demyx made a motion with his hand for her to sit up. She did not question it but did as she was told. Demyx scooted closer, so that they were no more than a foot away.

It was he who tilted his head slightly and went in for the kiss. His moist lips met Leira's and stood as if connected like magnets. Demyx led this kiss, obviously. Things started slow but began to heat as he got more and more into it. In hardly a moment his tongue had parted her lips and they were french kissing passionately, if it was only a little one sided. No one watching would have been able to tell from the gentle moaning sounds that she began to emit.

Demyx leaned Leira so that her back was touching the bed again and he was somewhat on top of her. His hands knotted in her hair. Several minutes passed in a similar nature. His breath was heavy but soft groans still managed escaped his lips. Legs began to entangle themselves and soon Demyx was not the only one doing some of the work. Leira was beginning to catch on, arms wrapped around his neck.

His lips traveled down to the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of careful yet rough kisses. Leira welcomed it, arching her neck slightly for easier access. His hands began to explore her body some more, until they were up and down her bare thighs, and getting shockingly closer and closer to reaching under her dress. He was going for what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

Well, he probably would have gotten it if a sudden loud noise did not echo around the room, causing him, and therefore his hand, to pause. Demyx and Leira both looked up for where the noise came from. Then they heard it again, an impoatient knock at the door.

"Go away!" Demyx grunted angrily, still on top of Leira and breathing heavily.

There were no more knocks, and for a moment he figured he had won and the person have left. He was just about to bring his attention back to Leira when there was a small thump and he noticed a figure stepping through a portal in his room. He nearly fell off his bed in a quick attempt to stand up. Leira looked somewhat confused.

Demyx quickly tried to fix his hair and catch his breath, but even if he had succeeded the evidence of the girl on his bed was against him. His eyes turned to slits, though, when he noticed who it was that had entered his room without permission.

"Zexion!" he hissed, walking over to the young man, looking ready to kill.

"Hey, Demyx," he smirked back.

Demyx grabbed him by his black cloak and pulled him to the opposite side of the room, as far away from Leira as possible.

"I was busy, you shouldn't have barged in," Demyx responded in a quiet, but very angry, hiss.

Zexion smirked again, looking from Leira on the bed to Demyx. "I can see that, but..."

"I'm sure anything you have to say can wait," Demyx hurried, wanting to get Zexion on so that he could continue on with what he had been doing.

"No, I don't think it can," Zexion retorted, sounding sure of himself.

"Tell me quickly, and if it is pointless crap of information then I swear-" Demyx began but was interrupted.

"There are intruders in the castle...familiar intruders..." Zexion said quietly so that Leira would not hear.

"Not...?" Demyx had a good guess but hoped deeply that he was wrong.

"Yes..." Zexion raised his head slightly and sniffed, "It is Riku, along with Kairi and Sora. Axel is with them, too."

**o-----------------------------o**

**A/N:** I finally got this chapter done! See, I told you I wouldn't forget about the story, no matter how much my evil teachers try to load me with homework so that I don't have time to write. Anyway, I hope you were not too bothered by the Demyx/Leira action there. I just felt it would add something...

Oh and I would just like to thank Katrover Swatroad for her wonderful art of OCs, in which Leira was pictured! I have never had any of my characters drawn before, so that was a real treat! You are very talented, by the way.

And thanks to all of you who wished me a happy birthday, I did have quite a nice birthday.


	43. Confrontation and Fury

The shock hit Demyx like a ton of bricks, and for the brief moment he stared, wide-eyed and opened-mouthed, at Zexion. Everything that he had been doing before felt irrelevant now. What was his next move? On one hand it seemed best to alert Maleficent and the rest of the order, and on the other, if he was to take care of it himself...Demyx would be praised for not allowing the situation to blossom unnecessarily. Maybe he would finally be respected. That thought caught the Melodious Nocturne in a death grip, so that the consequences or difficulties of his decision could not even cross his mind.

"Have you told anyone else, yet?" he asked quietly, in a nonchalant voice. There was no need to let Zexion know what he was up to.

"Nope, you're the first."

"Okay...okay." Demyx glanced at Leira for a moment, then looked back.

"You should stay with her. Don't let her out of your sight...we don't want her mixed up in this, understand?" His voice was below a whisper to insure that Leira could not hear a thing.

"I"m not stupid, Dem," Zexion began, "I know what you're planning. And-"

"It's my fight. Maleficent gave me the mission to watch over Leira...so that's what I intend to do," he interrupted. His voice was fierce and confident. It left no room for Zexion to disagree.

"Hmph. Whatever, Demyx. But you do know what you're up against, right? Riku is extremely angry." Zexion did not appear so much concerned as he did amused.

"And that's why it has to be me. Leira is mine now. _Mine._ It's time Riku learns he's not getting her back."

Without letting Zexion get another word in his attempt to convince him otherwise, Demyx walked quickly across his room to Leira. The girl looked as blank as ever, perched on the side of his bed. As he approached her, she watched him with that same emotionless stare. Upon reaching her, he kneeled so that he was at eye-level with her, as if an adult to a child.

"Leira, my love, I'm going to be gone for a little while. But I'll be back before you know it. Zexion will keep you company for a little while, you will stay here with him. Understand?"

"Yes," she responded with a nod. "Come back soon."

"I will." Demyx leaned in and kissed her lips briefly before turning once more to Zexion.

"Where are they?"

"The Entrance Hall."

Demyx gave him a nod of slight thanks, not quite able to say the words themselves, and formed a portal to his side. With a wave to Leira, he stepped through. He brought himself not to the entrance hall itself, but to a hallway directly off it's side. (Otherwise the group would have seen his portal and the element of surprise would have been virtually nonexistant.)

Sure, he had no real plan, but his still wanted to do this as deftly as possible. This would work, he had faith in himself. Demyx did not doubt that he could handle anything thrown at him, though whether or not he was thinking straight was debatable. He pulled his black hood completely over his head. With a deep breath Demyx paced foreward, down the hall, until he reached a doorway that would bring him to the group of miscreants. He put his ear gently against the door, and listened. Sure enough, he could hear them. They were quiet, as though trying to remain stealthy, but their words were distinguishable.

"What now?" the girl could be heard asking.

"Um. Well, we could split up...or, you and Sora could stay behind."

"Riku! You know we're not letting you go at it alone. We're with you. We've established this already," came Sora's voice.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of them. Might as well accept that." _The traitor..._

"Fine...fine, I get it. So, I guess we should just move on until we find her."

"Or one of the Organization members," Axel said, voice dark.

"We'll have to get rid of them, too, as well as Maleficent," Riku responded. "So, let's go."

"Not so fast!" Demyx rammed the door open loudly, pointing a hand at them.

Each one jumped in shock at the sound of the door opening. They were facing in the other direction, but all four of them whirled around as soon as they heard the voice. It was a familiar voice to three of them, though two of them could not quite place it to a name.

"Where is she!?" Riku roared as soon as the cloaked figure emerged, eliminating any brief introductions that may have ensued. He knew what he was there for, and he intended to be sucessful. He placed himself in front of the other three, hand slightly extended, ready at any moment to summon Way to the Dawn.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Demyx lied through his teeth.

"Don't play games, Demyx. We know she's here...though perhaps Maleficent didn't think you important enough to tell about this little scheme of her's," Axel said, smirking. Of course he knew otherwise, but he knew what he was doing.

"Shut up, traitor! As a matter of fact, this mission is mine, all mine!" he responded, shaking the hood of his head and revealing glared eyes.

"Is it really? That's quite the surprise, as is the fact that Maleficent sent you here alone...you never were much of a fighter," Axel continued to taunt him.

"At least I do what I'm told...unlike you, fool. You should have never left the Organization, or come back here with them. You know you'll all be killed, right?" Demyx was getting sidetracked, one of his weaknesses.

"And who will eliminate us. You? I've defeated you once, and I can easily do it again," Sora spoke from behind Riku.

"Everyone has off-days. Not to mention it was a completely unfair fight. Three on one? In an ordinary duel I would have easily-"

But what he would have done was cut short when Riku suddenly bounded forward in fury. His right hand clutching tight onto Way to the Dawn, he lept forward, blade raised. But in that very same instant, Demyx was ready. He pushed both hands forward, as if trying to move the air in front of him, and out came two massive jets of water. They struck Riku directly on the chest, before he could avoid them, so that he was thrown back several feet.

The instantaneous attack caught him off guard. He landed hard on his back, so that the wind was knocked out of him. Though not seriously injured, Riku was stunned for a moment by the force, and remained laying, gasping for the breath that would not seem to come. His three comrades attempted to rush to his side, but were stopped as Demyx raised a hand and created yet another water trick. A waterfall seemed to suddenly appear in the center of the room, created a transparent, though very solid, barrier between the three, and Riku and Demyx. Sora, Kairi, and Axel could only watch the goings-on from a distance.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Riku?" Demyx taunted in a very degrading voice. "Yeah, I have some new tricks," he added, looking down at the dripping boy, who was starting to come around.

"Well, since you're just laying there, how about we have a little chat, shall we?" He summoned his sitar quickly, just as back-up, and leaned slightly on it, wearing a contented smirk. _ And Zexion didn't believe in me..._

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Anyone who used to read this (if anyone still cares) is probably shocked right now, that I actually updated. Okay so, it's been awhile. A very, very long time. I will admit that I am very ashamed for disappearing as I did. I apologize. I have no real excuse, so I'll save you the boredom of listening to one. However, I do plan on finishing the story...so if anyone is still interested, here it is.

I never actually forgot about the story, it's always been at the back of my mind...sometimes more prominently than others. And now, with the summer and an interest in writing again, I'm back. I don't know when I will start the next chapter, as I don't have any good ideas yet...but I can assure you it will be soon.

I feel as though a review or two would be too much to ask for...but I still have hope! -nudgenudge-


	44. Provocation Causes Hatred

Riku did not respond. His breath was coming back to him, and although he had taken one decent blow, he could still defeat the Nobody. Sure, there was no longer back-up ready to help him if something went wrong, but at least he also knew they were out of harms way. Nothing would happen to them because of him...that was his worst fear.

Pulling himself to a sitting position, he raised his head just enough to see Demyx standing above him, sitar in hand. With a burst of his ordinary strength he pulled himself up completely, so that he was on the same level as the other boy. They were about the same height, give or take a couple inches. There was not enough of a difference to give either of them an advantage in combat.

"Oh no, I don't want to talk to you. We've got nothing to discuss," Riku hissed. Way to the Dawn looked as menacing as ever in his grasp.

"Or do we? I think you have the right to know why Leira doesn't belong to you anymore. I know you want to fight me, and you'll get your chance. In fact, I'm looking forward to it," Demyx said, stalling Riku's attack by confusing him. Still, Demyx did take a few unnoticed steps back, putting more space between the two.

"Leira doesn't _belong_ to anyone! She's a human being, not some sort of pet, or slave!"

"Hm, so you might think. Actually she's not human, she's practically less of a human than I am...but that's a long story. No, she belongs to me, whether or not you care to accept it," Demyx laughed softly.

"To you?" Riku did not understand at all, and his confoundedness was met with amusement from the Melodious Nocturne.

"Well, I suppose you have the right to know the truth before dying," he began, ready to spill all the wonderful details that made him seem important, "for lack of a better word, Leira is my _girlfriend_. She loves me, and she knows her place." Sure, he was spinning the details a little, seeing as though the new Leira was not capable of any emotion, let alone love.

"No..." For a brief moment Riku appeared emotionally defeated. Even though Axel had slightly prepared him, hearing the words was worse than he could have been ready for.

"Yeah. It's quite nice actually, she does whatever I tell her to. I was just with her a moment ago."

"Stop...it's not her, it isn't!"

"Mm. I guess you could say that...you could consider it a type of permanent trance. But whatever it is, it has her completely wrapped around my finger. And I like it," Demyx could continued, though he was beginning to get a little less sure of himself. He refused to show it, but something strange was happening within him...something he pushed to the back of his mind. What was it? Even Demyx himself did not know or understand. He was not ready to face it quite yet.

"You've been taking advantage of her!" Riku cried out. He was beginning to breathe heavy with indignation. This conversation was coming to an abrupt end, and Demyx knew it.

"Eh, only a little. It's hard to refrain from, ya know? I'm a purely physical being...and she's just such _a great kisser_!"

"Shut UP!" The moment the final word left Demyx's lips, Riku had reared forward. He was much more careful this time, as to not be taken off-guard by any attacks from the other. Instead, he made contact this time, his blade clashing with a deafening crash against Demyx's sitar.

Demyx was ready, but in this direct combat he was not quite as strong as the boy. After blocking two attacks, the third slashed his arm clear through. If he had been more than an empty shell, he would of bled, but as he was, it just caused pain without any visible damage. He responded quickly to the hit, so that Riku could not follow up with more, by shooting up geyers from all around him, knocking Riku briefly back. He was into the fight now, excited and prepared. Before Riku could bounce back, he followed up the previous attack with a quick tune on his sitar, causing massive bubbles to fall from the ceiling.

Each one hit Riku, who, in this small battle area, had nowhere to run from the onslaught. He was cornered between the waterfall, and another wall, so that each bubble caused maximum damage. But he was not going to give up that easily. He pointed Way to the Dawn at Demyx, and shot three successful Dark Auras, one of which came close to knocking the powerful sitar away from its master who just barely gripped its edges. The other two hit perfectly, forcing Demyx back several paces, so that Riku could easily escape the corner.

The hatred between the two was quite obvious. One could truly feel it constraining the very air, as they fought nonstop. They were naught but two blurs, pouncing at eachother, this way and that. In the battle they truly became one thing ; one heart racing, innumerable beads of sweat, four glared eyes, hisses, tears of rage, and in Riku's case, dripping blood. Their reason for fighting was the same, for that one girl who had entered both of their lives.

But there was something that Demyx lacked. He realized it, too, if only subconciously. And it would be his downfall.

At the very tip of the clash, it was Demyx with the lead once more. He may have been wounded, his lack of visual damage kept him steady. Riku, on the other hand, was a mess. Dripping wet from the attacks, a little trickle of blood slid down the right side of his mouth to his chin. He was putting up an intense struggle, but again found himself being cornered.

"Dance, water, dance!"

It was this favorite assailment that Demyx purposely saved for the ideal moment. This was it. Five water clones surrounded Riku, closing in. The Nobody was able to watch from a safe distance as his creations began to hit Riku with an unexpected force.

It was in that flash of time that the battle seemed won. Even Riku himself believed it, though didn't want to accept it. The water clones were drowning him, sucking all the oxygen away. But he still had something Demyx didn't have. Passion. Images of Leira played within his mind, and everything else seemed to disappear into nothingness. He came out of his mind with a newfound strength. In one fluid moment his spun around in a complete circle, his blade eliminating each water clone.

"You disgusting, desperate, evil, perverted asshole!" The words seemed to come from nowhere. Riku was running on pure adrenaline, created from his heart.

Before Demyx even knew what was happening (he was so shocked) Riku had lept and tackled him. The sitar went flying across the room and disappeared into bubbles, and Demyx fell to his knees.

"Not again, please, not again!" Demyx wailed.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Yay! A second update! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Especially ones with darling (no matter how imperfect) characters in mortal peril!? -sigh- Poor, poor Demyx, even if he is a bit of a coward.

I actually watched the Demyx battle from KHII on youtube just to refresh my memory on all of his moves. I wanted it to be as close to the game as possible. I think I did decently...just had to add the "dance, water, dance". It's his catchphrase.

Reviews! I love those! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. That will keep me writing, yep yep. So do that again. .


	45. Put Out the Flame

As soon as the sitar left his hand, the waterfall shield had immediately broken down, and the three other people rushed to Riku's side. Demyx was surrounded and broken at the time being, and it seemed unlikely that he would get out of this alive. He was greatly weakened, and even if he brought his sitar back he would be knocked down again and again. How could he have possibly thought for a moment he could have taken care of this alone?

"Way to go, Riku," Kairi congratulated him, looking at the bowed figure on the floor.

He could practically already feel himself fading away, and it frightened him. It frightened him more than anything else could. He was being forced by deja vu to relive the last time he was forced back into nothingness. He did not want to face that again...he couldn't, and so he begged for his life, or at least for his existence. Who knew whether or not he would be recreated again? It seemed unlikely.

"P-please don't!" he stuttered, looking not to the face of Riku, but down at his feet.

Riku was quite taken aback, shaking his head in disbelief. He had been ready to kill him in one quick flash, but paused for a second. Never in his life had he ever seen anyone so pathetic. Begging for mercy. He didn't quite know how to react. At first glance Demyx was just a hateful thing, who hurt Leira and deserved to be eliminated. But was it possible he actually felt something? That maybe, just maybe he cared for the girl in a very miniscule way, not like Riku of course but like a Nobody could? After all, Axel so far seemed capable of genuine emotions. And all of that slowed Riku's hand.

"I care about her! I would never hurt Leira!" It was as if Demyx read his mind.

But before Riku was actually able to make a decision for himself, a sudden wind picked up in the room, and three black cloaked figures had lept out from nowhere. Six massive lances were carried in on the wind, aimed at Axel, Kairi, Sora, and Riku, who had to duck to avoid them.

"Don't show weakness, you idiotic boy!" one of the figures hissed at Demyx, pulling him back to his feet by the hood of his cloak (and nearly choking him in the process). Demyx sunk back into the corners of the room, and watched as the other Nobodies sieged the intruders.

Axel jumped forward, flaming chakrams out and ready. They were thrown this way and that, such that his former allies were forced to stay light on their feet, never staying in one place for more than a couple seconds. However, either his aim was a bit off or the Organization members were very skilled at dodging, because they were completely avoiding the pyro's weapons.

Not once were any of them able to get a hit on one of the Nobodies, though Sora came quite close. But nor did the Nobodies seem to be trying to hurt them majorly. Marluxia, as it was soon figured out to be, was swinging his scythe this way and that, but moreso than hitting them he seemed to be directing them to the center of the room, where they were then surrounded.

Xaldin, on the other hand, allowed his lances to make contact with flesh several times. Laughing evilly, he seemed to be having the time of his life (indeed he had not had such a fun battle since his last one with Sora). He seemed most amused by making Kairi bleed, gashing her left arm and leg very deeply. Sora was extremely incensed by this, but only succeeded in hitting the lances in a different direction with his Keyblade. Xaldin was getting his payback.

"Xaldin, you heard what Maleficent said, the only one we are to kill is the traitor!" the third Organization member called out, hardly contributing to the fight himself.

"I'm not killing them, just playing with them," the larger figure retorted. But just as he did, one of his lances, aimed at Kairi, turned inward just slightly.

Kairi was having trouble avoiding the many lances. It seemed that every way she turned one was waiting to pierce her delicate flesh. Sora was still doing his best to keep them away from her, but even then he was fighting a losing battle. His head turned slightly as he ducked just in time to avoid a chakram (aimed a little badly by its owner), and as he did Kairi eyes widened...the lance that had changed its course had stuck her right in the chest, a little below her heart. She gasped in pain and fell as if in slow motion to her knees.

The entire battle seemed to pause.

"Kairi!" Sora yelped, immediately at her side, holding her gently so that she would not collapse completely. Riku ran up behind them, looking down in fear.

"Pull it out and heal her quickly!" Axel bellowed. He was doing his best to keep their opponents at bay as the girl was tended to.

"Oh no you don't!" Marluxia smirked as he utilized his scythe like a bat to deflect a chakram right back at Axel, who was hit by his own weapon near his shoulder, but he kept up the struggle.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had done what they were told, and managed to patch Kairi up. She was pale and shaky, but the wound was no longer fatal, and the bloody-tipped lance lay on the ground.

"Let's just end this the easy way!" the other cloaked man shouted. He stepped forward before Kairi, Sora, and Riku could react, and with a flick of his wrist they were surrounded by a wall of fastly spinning playing cards. Luxord had trapped ultimately trapped them.

It was three on one now, with Axel doing everything short of putting his entire being into each attack. Massive balls of fire flew this way and that. One hit Xaldin, whose flaming hood was rapidly put out by a reluctant Demyx.

"Axel, behind you!" Sora screamed from his prison.

However, Axel's concentration was on those in front of him, and was therefore unable to defend himself as Luxord resolved himself to a physical attack, punching the Flurry of Dancing Flames, who was quite smaller than him, in the back of his head, so that his neck cracked slightly forward.

In just the single moment that Axel ceased, as he tried to prevent himself from blacking out (which was not an easy task), he was captured by a laughing Xaldin. The room faded in and out, tatooed eyes blinking wildly in a desperate attempt to hold onto conciousness...as it seemed to be a matter of life and death. He desperately struggled against the man holding him, but it was in vain.

"Demyx, how about you kill the treasonous imbecile?" Luxord asked in a very entertained voice.

"Wha-...me?" Demyx's eyes widened in surprise.

"Might as well drown him...will put a new meaning to the expression 'drowned rat'," Xaldin agreed.

"Er..yeah, okay then," Demyx said, stepping forward. "You'll have to get out of the way, Xaldin, unless you want to drown too..." he added slowly. No one seemed to notice as he gave Axel a sort of look.

Xaldin nodded, but the moment he loosened his grip on Axel, the pyro saw his chance. He pulled away with all of his power, and ran in the other direction.

"Get him!" Luxord called, but it was too late.

Axel formed a dark portal and vanished in the blink of an eye.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Go Axel!! -hugs- I love him, if you didn't already know that. He's pretty kickass...but he has to watch out for himself.

And it seems like the rest of them are quite in a predicament, doesn't it? Let's hope they have an idea. I don't quite know myself what lies in store for them, yet. Though I must admit I have many ideas, that are starting to get jumbled in my mind...so I'm going to have to cut a few down, otherwise the story will make absolutely no sense.

So, I totally beat the Hades Cup (in KH I) on my first try. The entire thing. And I wasn't even at a high level...so then I was like...wow, how about I go update that little fan fiction of mine? And so I did!

Reviewreviewreview! Please. (Not that I'm begging at your feet or anything...)


	46. Is Anger An Emotion?

"No!" Marluxia exclaimed in fury, as the Flurry of Dancing Flames disappeared.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get him later...let's just get these ones to the dungeon," Xaldin said in a bored voice and pointed to the trapped team.

The situation for the Destiny Islands trio was bittersweet. For a moment there, all of them were frightened half to death, not for themselves, but for Axel. Seeing him fade away was enough for one lifetime, in Sora's mindset. Though he was not ultimately Roxas and had no real memories of the time when he was, Sora considered Axel to be a good friend. But as soon as they saw him escape, they all gave a great cheer, smirking towards the bothered Organization members. However, then they were brought back to reality and took note of the fact they they were not quite in a place to do so.

"Shut up, you," Luxord snarled, and raised a hand to create a portal of darkness below them.

The ground below the three friends became a massive black hole, which as soon as it was formed swallowed them up. A few gasps could be heard, but then they had alltogether evaporated from sight. The black hole was covered by the solid floor that had been present a moment ago, and Luxord vanished the giant playing cards with a snap of his fingers.

"Now that they're taken care of," Marluxia began, and directed his attention to Demyx, "I do believe that one evil witch mistress would like to see you," he finished, pinkish eyebrows only slightly raised in hidden humor.

"Oh, crap," Demyx murmured, shaking his head of dark blonde hair.

"Best not keep her waiting," Xaldin chuckled.

The three other Organization members created their own portals and left the scene, leaving a very defeated-looking Demyx all by his lonesome. With a tiny sigh of despair, he made his own portal and tread through it. His head hung low, revealing the truth that he was coming as close to possible emotions as a Nobody could. Never before had he felt so much at one time...if he had ever even allowed himself to feel _anything _in the past. Now he stood before Maleficent's door in the darkened tower, staring at the shadowy floor, left to face his actions.

Oh, what if she knew? What if she somehow knew that he had played a part in the escape of, who everyone in the Organization referred to as, _the traitor_?

Demyx didn't really know why he did it...or maybe he did but he refused to face it. Indeed, the escape of the red-haired Nobody had not been an accident at all. It had not been a very well-thought out plan, and he had thought it likely to fail, but in the short time when he had been ordered to kill the guy...well, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was not about to straight-out refuse, as he was in no position to, but it was indeed true he could have drowned Axel without getting a drip of water on Xaldin.

_But Maleficent didn't know that. She couldn't. She was always underestimating him anyway. _They all did, and certainly his recent, major failure wouldn't have changed their minds. He always felt as though everyone saw him as disposable, as if they all wanted to throw him out of the Organization but wouldn't simply because Xemnas hadn't. The old Superior had kept him around for some reason, and although no one else could seem to grasp why, he remained.

He wouldn't mind a simple, '_good job, Demyx_!' or a nice, '_hey, you did well_,' every once in awhile. No, Nobodies were expected to do as they were told and then keep to themselves. Actually, had he ever received what could have been considered the slightest hint of praise? Looking back, he couldn't think of one precise time...wait, except for when...

But he tried to push away any feeling of low self-worth and withdrew back to the present. Now was not the time to reminisce, not when Maleficent was waiting.

He brought one hand up to the massive door and knocked hestitantly, only to be received by a loud, menacing voice of, "_Enter!_"

At the command he hastely pushed the door open, to find Maleficent sitting on one of the couches. Despite the lack of towering hight in this position, she appeared as threatening as ever.

"Sit down, I insist," she said, nodding towards the seat opposite her. There was such a ferocity to her words, as if she had expected him to refuse.

He obeyed so quickly that he almost tripped over the hem of his cloak.

"Well, don't just sit there like an idiot, explain yourself! Why did you do it?"

"Um...I guess I thought I could handle it," he mumbled quietly, looking down at his folded hands.

"Which was clearly foolish and stupid," she interjected defiantly. "Wrong, so wrong, how you thought for a moment...completely eludes me...dumb..." she continued incessantly, shaking her spiked head.

Each word was like a stab in Demyx's nonexistant heart. Sure, he might not be capable of normal emotions...maybe he was even incapable of human feelings, but if he was expected to not be bothered by these constant put-downs, well, that was truly stupid.

"Look, yeah, I was wrong. But I tried, and you don't even appreciate that! I've always done what I've been told to do!" He looked her straight in the face.

Maleficent was shocked by his contempt. "And _you_, foolish child, could have ruined the entire mission! So shut up and just listen!"

Demyx glared at her, but said no more...he knew when to stand down.

"It's all well and good that you've done as you're told...as you know the consequences if you hadn't would be severe, but you need to use some common sense once in awhile. I do believe you still have a mind? Unless Nobodies don't even have those?"

A small scoff came from the back of the room, and only then did Demyx realize that Zexion had been present there since he arrived.

"What I'm trying to get through your stubborn head is that you need to beware of rash actions. You are involved in something serious, and if you're the reason it all goes wrong...I won't be pleased," she finished.

Demyx hardly paid attention to what she said...instead he was directing all of his anger towards Zexion, who seems a little bit too fulfilled with himself, Maleficent answered any confusion that may have ensued.

"You can leave now...get out, both of you. Oh, and Demyx, you shouldn't hesitate to thank Zexion. He told me what you were planning to do, and is probably the reason you're still alive," she said.

Demyx forced himself to give a polite, though considerably jerky, nod at the woman, and then exited the room at full speed behind Zexion. He slammed the door behind him perhaps a little harder than was wise, and brought his attention to the Cloaked Schemer.

"Zexion, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, such harsh language is unnecessary!"

Demyx was about ready to shove Zexion's head into the wall, but somehow managed to refrain from doing so.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"And so you'd rather be dead...you know Dem-"

"Wait a second...if you're here, what abou-...Leira!" Demyx suddenly remembered, and sprinted off through a rapidly created portal. Zexion was off the hook, for now.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Eh, I don't have much of a comment about this chapter. And to be quite honest, I was seriously considering killing Kairi (I LOVE a little tragedy once in awhile, and think about how that'd make Riku feel!) but decided it would be unnecessary to the plot.

Only one comment on the last chapter? -sighs sadly- Well, read et review, kay? You can review and add to favorites/alerts all in one easy step! -pokes review button-


	47. Imprisonment

Meanwhile, Kairi, Riku, and Sora fell not too gently to the dungeon floor below. They all stood to there feet, wincing slightly, and observed their surroundings. It was the same dungeon that Kairi had been kept in during her stay at the castle, the dark memories coming back to her. The area that they were locked in was not too small, about the size of an ordinary bedroom, with bars on one side and solid walls on the other three.

"Ugh, I hate this place," Kairi remarked.

"I'm sorry you guys...I should have had a better plan," Riku murmured. "I didn't expect to be ambushed." He turned away and slouched against the back wall in utter dreariness.

"Hey, it's alright! We saw how well you fought Demyx, taking him out like that. Mhmm," Sora began, looking to Kairi for backup, who nodded.

"You mustn't be too hard on yourself, Riku," she pressed.

"Besides, spontaneity is more fun anyway! We'd never be excited if we had a solid plan, now would we?" Sora joked in as cheerful a voice as he could manage.

"Yeah, but we also wouldn't be taken off guard either. Now we're locked in a dungeon at the mercy of who-knows-how-many Nobodies...and Maleficent. The odds are completely against us."

"How could that evil witch be back _again_?" Sora pondered aloud, serious now. "Last time I saw her, she was facing an infinite amount of heartless. In fact, she had actually held them off long enough for Donald, Goofy, and I to get away..."

"Well, I guess it all comes down to, is the enemy of your enemy your friend?" Riku remarked.

"Apparently not. And apparently she's not the enemy of the Nobodies anymore."

"Which, inevitably is making them all more powerful. That's probably what it is, that witch is allies with anyone who will help her gain power," Riku finished, and they all agreed.

"So, first things first, we need to get out of here," Sora said positively, walking up to the barred area. A large lock, complete with a keyhole, was what kept the bars together, but it was on the other side. "Hmm...I wonder," he muttered, and the Keyblade appeared in his hands. He held it up, towards the back of the lock, and for a moment a familar bar of light connected the two. But then it flickered out. Nothing was unlocked.

"I guess I didn't expect it to be that easy, anyway," he shrugged, looking over his shoulder towards his friends, whose hope seemed to fade. He turned back around and began attacking the locked area madly, but succeeded only in making some very loud, metal-on-metal, noises. He stopped, the keyblade vanished, and wandered back over to the other side of the room.

"At least you tried," Kairi said softly.

"Hey Riku, there's no chance that you can-?" Sora began.

"No. I havn't been able to since letting go of the darkness...I've tried and failed since then. Sorry," he responded quickly, with a dismal air.

"We'll get out of here soon, though," Sora said as if he was completely sure of himself.

"How?" Riku questioned.

"Axel will come back for us, of course!" he exclaimed as though even questioning otherwise was foolish.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a low voice came from the hall outside their prison.

Turning around, they came face to face with a man with vibrant blue hair who was smiling in a very revolting attitude. He came right up to the bars, so that he was staring at them as if they were some sort of caged animals. The "X" marked on the bridge of his nose was prominent in this light. This individual could not be mistaken for anyone else.

"Saix," Sora grumbled, approaching the bars again.

"Ah yes, you remember me...how _nice_ it is to see you too, Sora. I didn't expect to get this _treat_." There were definitely some hard feelings left over from their last meeting.

"You're wrong," the keyblade wielder hissed.

"Wrong about what? You're little pyromaniac friend? No, I quite disagree."

"He'll come back, I know it. I know him."

"You think you do? I'm sorry to put a damper on your spirits, but only we, that is to say, the other Organization members and I, could truly understand him. He's a Nobody. Nobodies are outright selfish beings. Sometimes we pretend to have feelings...but we don't. He's a weird one, I'll admit, and maybe he's done some compassionate things. Maybe he's even convinced himself that he does feel, but in the end that won't be the case. He knows we're after him now, and Axel's had such a close call that he, indeed, will stay away."

Sora shook his head, but could not bring himself to respond. The speech was strong, and even a bit convincing, but something inside him (Roxas, perhaps?) contained the hope that could not be extinguished. Never would he allow himself to believe that Axel was selfish at all.

Thinking that he won, Saix continued, "Your stay here won't be very comfortable. In fact, I don't believe it will have a good ending, either. You have _Riku _to thank for that." His eyes flickered over to the silver-haired boy, and then back to Sora. "And, I regret to inform you, just in case that odd traitor does return, you will be watched around the clock. If he comes back, we'll kill him."

True to Saix's word, Marluxia appeared nearby, taking the first shift of monitering the captives. This was going to be interesting.

_----------------------------------------_

Demyx was worried, truthfully worried. He did not know what kind of trouble he expected Leira to be in, but somehow he believed she needed to be protected and watched. He could not believe Zexion had left her alone! Clearly, he could not be trusted. He was absolutely incensed at the other Nobody, but had other things on his mind.

The portal brought him not into the room, but outside the door (it was just a habit of his), and he lept out faster than he ever had before. He grabbed at the doorknob, and turned it abruptly, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He looked around the room, breathing staggered from rushing, and was relieved almost immediately.

Leira sat on his bed. Her eyes followed him blankly across the room. He smiled an ran to her, sitting down next to her.

"You're back," she said, an odd smile appearing. "I'm glad."

"I was so worried about you, are you alright?" Demyx took her hands into his own, as if such an action would protect her from anything.

"You told me to stay here until you came back, so I did."

"Oh, Leira," Demyx mumbled, and put his arms around her for the first time in a real hug. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't come back for her.

Everything was wrong. Immoral, evil, wicked. And so he just held her, and wondered if this was the way Axel felt right before he became a traitor.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Hm. I actually love the end of this chapter. It really works for me...I wondered if it would end up just being cheesy but, I really like the way it came out.

Earlier today I was despairing over the fact that I didn't receive any reviews on my last chapter. I debated whether or not I should even continue...seeing as though it seemed no one really read the updates anymore, but that's all changed. I realized I enjoy writing, and who knows, maybe there is someone out there who does enjoy my writing and doesn't review, and even if they're the only person who reads it, I will write for them. Deep? I think so. Hehe. (I do really appreciate reviews though, and I am sad when I don't get them.)

Back to normal, I've actually written an overview of the rest of the story so that the ending will be strong...so now I know for sure what will happen and all I have to do is write it.

And on an unrelated and one final note: I noticed earlier in a chapter that I referred to the Organization as "the order", I think because of Harry Potter. And I was wondering if anyone else noticed it (if they did they didn't comment on it.) But I mean, they kind of ARE an order...so I don't think I'll change it. (It's too difficult to edit anyway.)


	48. Not a Very Good Guard

Two full days had passed since they had been imprisoned, and life had never been so absolutely miserable for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Their time was spent the same way for the entire 48 hours that they had been captured. Sora and Kairi sat in one back corner, Kairi's head on his shoulder and his arms around her. There they fell in and out of a terrible sleep, not moving once. The worst part of their captivity was the unknown, sinking feeling in the pits of each stomach that seemed to dissolve all happiness, replacing positivty with negativity, fear, terror, and weariness. _It was emotional torture._

They didn't know if Maleficent would suddenly get bored with their presence in the castle and order their disposal. Nor were they aware if they were simply to die of starvation, or if soon they would be separated and never again see each other. (The one comfort that they were granted _was _the existance of one another.) Each passing hour seemed to bring more uncertainties.

They had not been able to engage each other in optimistic conversation for the majority of their imprisonment, besides one or two words. As Saix had promised, one member of the Organization remained in the dungeon at every hour of the day. He would sit across from the dungeon, peering into the bars until replaced by another. The endless cycle of guards was maddening. After the first few hours the trio had discovered how humored the Nobodies were by conversation, and eventually fell silent. They had nothing to say, anyway.

Riku was most definitely affected by this the worst. While Sora and Kairi were quietly awaiting _something _to happen, Riku was slowly beginning to panic. At first, he too sat in silence with his friends in the corner, but then he _could not stand it. _He then stood up, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. The worst habit of all came soon; pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, Riku circled the dungeon an infinite amount of times. He could not stay still, he felt ready to explode. Another nasty practice he formed was yelling obscenities at the guard, who would laugh as if he had never been more entertained. (Sora and Kairi did not attempt to calm their friend down, it was useless.)

Needless to say, Axel had not yet come.

By the time the second day rolled around even Sora was starting to minorly second-guess the loyalties of Axel. What was he waiting for? For all he knew, they could have been terminated by now! He was certainly taking his time...

It was a little past midnight, though Sora, Kairi, and Riku had no way to tell the time. (The bright, head-aching light remained the same throughout all hours.) The current Nobody on watch duty was none other than Demyx. It was his first time, and the moment he had entered the hall, he was met with shouts from Riku. Both of his hands were clasped on the bars of the cell.

"Where is she!? Demyx, you bastard!! Let me see Leira!!" His cries of desperation, for once, did not go unheard.

"She is safe...she is fine," Demyx responded gently. But then he sat in the usual chair across from the cell and spoke no more, ignoring any further outbursts.

Instead, the tired Nobody turned so he was facing slightly away from the cell, and produced his sitar. He was not preparing for battle, but rather wanted something to keep his mind off of exactly what was going on. So, Demyx began to play one of his favorite songs, not perturbed by the puddles that formed at his feet. It was a smooth, continuous melody that was neither happy nor sad.

Meanwhile, Riku gave up and strolled back over to the other two. It was hopeless.

All except for Demyx (who was too into his song) noticed as a dark portal formed and created none other than Axel in their midst. He was within the barred area, directly across from the other three.

"Ax-!" Sora exclaimed but immediately silenced himself, looking to the hall. Demyx didn't stir.

Axel crouched down next to the others as to diminish the obviousness of his appearance in the cell, and spoke in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but I've been checking in. It wasn't safe to come with any other guard, otherwise Maleficent and the rest of the Organization would have been alerted instantly. Got it memorized?"

The others nodded in understanding, each one smiling with excitement. They were finally getting out! They would be free to continue on, perhaps a bit more carefully than before. And all of them were too optimistic and relieved to notice when the song from the sitar had stopped.

"You're here," Demyx shocked them in a dark but quiet voice, right against the bars now. "I thought it might just have been them whispering to each other, but then I heard your _catchphrase_."

"Is that really what gave it away? Not the portal or the vivid red hair?" Axel was at normal height again, and walked so that he was face to face (in between two bars) with Demyx.

"I-I was looking away," he retorted defensively.

"Not a very good guard, are you?"

"You shouldn't have come back for them, Axel. I can have Maleficent here in a second, even you wouldn't have time to get away."

"But you won't," Axel smirked, tilting his head slightly.

"What makes you so sure of that? I could! I'm not a traitor like you!" And yet he was continuing to stall.

The three behind Axel were semi-nervous, not quite sure of what the Flurry of Dancing Flames had in store, or why he was engaging in conversation rather than letting them escape.

"You're well on your way to becoming one though, aren't you, _Demy_? Helping me to escape...you're lucky no one noticed that!"

"It was a mistake...I shouldn't have...and don't call me that!" Demyx snapped, glaring into the emerald eyes of the other.

"What? Too cool now for your old nickname? Or perhaps you've forgotten...forgotten the closest Nobodies you had to friends in the Organization. That's kind of sad, Demyx," Axel responded. His voice was sincere, strong and sure.

Demyx appeared honestly shaken by this, hands balling up slightly. "Of course I remember. How could you even say that?" He took a half-step back.

"Well, you're sure not acting like you remember. All the times we used to hang out, all the conversations we used to have? Practicing together and battling eachother. Deciding what we would do first once we had hearts again..."

"It's not my fault! Roxas left us and became_ that_," he pointed briefly to Sora, then at Axel, "and then you became a traitor and left, too. I had no choice...I'm no traitor, Axel. I'm not like either of you."

"Hm. I know...you never were as brave as Roxas or I. In fact, I could take some of the blame on myself...perhaps I should have realized what would happen when I left. You got yourself in too deep after that, didn't you? Perhaps Xemnas took some of his rage out on Roxas and I by sending you to Sora's path. Whatever it was, I'm sorry for what happened. When I found out..." he paused for a second, noticing he was getting too far off track. "Look, what I'm trying to say...you shouldn't feel like you owe the Organization anything. Being a traitor isn't so bad. Got it memorized?" Axel finished and smiled slightly at his last words.

"No, Axel! I know what you're trying to do, stop! I can't...what's done is done. Besides, you're weird...that's what they all say. _We don't feel,_ so why help others as you do!? It's pointless." However, Demyx was half-hearted (for lack of a better word), in his plea.

"Because, after awhile of helping others who can feel, I do start to pick up on something like feelings. The others wouldn't get it, they've never tried. It's hard, yeah, and sometimes I have some bad days. But good days make up for it. Compassion, appreciation...certain things I'm capable of understanding. And who knows? Maybe someday I'll win myself a heart. _Become a somebody. _You can't get that with the Organization. I know you want more. Just let me show you. " Axel had a sparkle in his eyes.

Demyx just stared. It was not his usual blank glance, but he moreso seemed to be reading Axel...trying to piece together everything that weighed down one of two choices. And he knew; _he hated the Organization._

The two Nobodies hardly noticed as Sora, Riku, and Kairi listened in with surprise on their conversation. They almost felt as though what they were hearing was private and none of their business. But they listened anyway. Each one felt guilt in their own way over having something that these two so desperately wanted: a heart. Sora could not seem to grasp that Axel had not only been close to Roxas, but Demyx as well! By the sounds of it, the three of them had been _friends_.

Towards the end, Riku approached the bars from behind Axel. He did not really understand what was happening, but somehow he knew what he must do.

"Please, Demyx. I know you want what's best for Leira. Please help us," he quietly requested, to a taken-aback Demyx, who had almost forgotten of the prisoners.

Now the blonde-haired Nobody was so torn. He held resentment towards both sides, the Organization for being so unfulfilling, and Axel for leaving (as well as Roxas/Sora for killing him). He turned away for a moment, his back to the prison. Riku and Axel together stared him down, waiting for some kind of response.

Not one person (or Nobody) in that room was prepared for the rapidity that they were ripped from this little reunion by the sudden appearance of a dark portal next to Demyx.

"Demyx, I think he's in the castle! I sensed him!" Zexion exclaimed before he was even fully out of the portal. "Holy-! Demyx, turn around, he's there! Axel, he's right there!"

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reassuring reviews...they meant alot to me. So...this chapter was my longest yet, and probably my favorite (next to "Only Four Stages" which, for some reason, I've always been partial to).

You know, I always thought Demyx was such a tough boss battle (Hollow Bastion), as it took me alot of tries to beat him my first time. But then last night (I'm replaying the game) I went up against him again, and didn't even expect to beat him, and won on my first try! I hadn't even prepared with potions and stuff for Donald/Goofy, because I was tired and was like 'there's no way I'm going to win'. I wasn't a very high level, either. And I must admit, I'm rather disappointed.

Only like...5 chapters to go, and an epilogue. So review, because we're getting so close to the end!


	49. Excructiating Agony For All

Everything had happened so fast. No one even had time to think. Demyx spun around, and feigned a look of surprise so believable that even Zexion could not see through it.

"I-I didn't even notice!" Demyx stuttered, looking from Axel to Zexion.

Meanwhile, Axel, too, was taken completely off-guard. He had not been prepared for the sudden intrusion. (Though if he had planned further maybe he would have recalled Zexion's keen sense.) Basically, he too was just standing still, unsure of himself. He bright green eyes flashed with a deep hatred towards the Cloaked Schemer. _His plan had been working, but now it was ruined._

"Maleficent, Maleficent!" Zexion shouted into the air, clearly alerting the dark witch in a way he had been told.

The only one thinking straight in the entire dungeon was Sora, who had learned to think quick on his feet in the midst of his previous struggles. (Otherwise, it would have been unlikely that he survived through them all...enemies don't give you time to get your barings before attacking.) The brunette acted quick, grabbing Axel's arm and whirled him around as to face him.

"Axel, go! Go now! Before she comes!" Sora implored of the Nobody.

"But what abou-!?" Axel was looking this way and that, but Sora forced him to stop with a shocking sterness.

"No, we won't have time to all make it out! Just go!"

In the hall Maleficent had already appeared, with a sickening smirk plastered on her pale face. She was ecstatic over the prospect of killing the traitor. She would make him suffer for what he had done. However, she only caught a quick glimpse of him.

"I promise I'll come back," Axel said and swiftly bowed his head slightly to his friends, disappearing in an oval of black.

Sora hand, which had been clasped tightly on Axel's sleeve, now grasped the air. The boy gave a small smile, glad that the pyro had made it out of a second close call alive. But they were not out of the clear just because he was gone...oh no, it was not going to be that easy.

Maleficent was fuming with darkness, eyes less than slits and lips thinned to the point of nonexistance. Her hand squeezed the wooden staff that she held onto with such a force that the thing almost snapped in two like a simple twig. Her tall frame was quaking with anger, such that both Zexion and Demyx took a couple steps back in fear, and those imprisoned waited for the worst...which was about to come.

"You imbeciles let him get away!" she roared all of a sudden at the two Organization members, raising her staff so that the cell gates swung open with a deafening crash.

She walked forward into the cell, and with this opportunity, despite any hesitations that they may have felt; Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned their weapons and lept forward. However, with a lazy swish of her arm each of them went flying to the back wall and only stopped _because _of the wall, which brought them to the ground with quivering pain. Raising her staff this time, each of them were surrounded in what appeared to be a black and crimson cloud, which weakened them considerably. They remained in the back, this was apparently not the time they were going to escape.

"So you thought you'd be _smart_ did you? Trying to escape when Demyx was on the watch? Fools...you should have realized I had a backup plan," Maleficent began, pointing backwards towards Zexion, who appeared proud of himself.

"Didn't work t-though, d-did it!? Axel's g-gone again!" Riku stuttered through a vicious snarl, neck craning from the ground to look directly at the witch.

"_Silence! _I will not be defied in such a manner!" She swished her left hand again, and Riku flew once again into the air, skull slamming the wall with a horrible crash. He crumpled to all-fours, unconcious.

"I intend on finding the rat now, and I believe you know his whereabouts," she hissed towards Sora and Kairi, who were struggling from the darkness to check on their silver-haired friend.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" Sora yelled in absolute loathing.

"Oh, you think I expected you to tell me easily? No, boy, I plan on loosening your tongues. Now, which of you shall it be?" Maleficent surveyed each of the weak prisoners with a twinkling eye, until finally falling upon Sora. "Yes, I did promise revenge on you..." she trailed off, grinning madly. She reached down and grabbed a hold of his spiky hair, yanking him to his feet.

He struggled, oh yes. But somehow the darkness had taken away full use of his limbs, which felt sore and strange. In another moment he was against the white wall of the hallway, as if held there by cuffs and shackles, he could not move at all. He wriggled intensely, like a fish caught on a hook, but the magic holding him in place was set. The doors of the jail cell slammed shut behind them.

"We don't want your friends to miss this, do we?" Maleficent laughed evilly, waving her staff so that the darkness left Kairi, and Riku awoke. Both of them jumped up as if electrocuted, and ran forward to the bars, looks of complete horror on their faces.

"Sora..." Riku groaned, looking into the sky-blue eyes of the frightened boy, who was now hanging limply on the wall. "Take me instead!" he shouted at the villainess. Of course he was willing to sacrifice himself for his best friend.

Maleficent looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, thinking over the offer. But, a look of interest gave way to a sly grin, and a shake of her head.

"No, I believe this is best...you, _Riku,_ have to learn your place. By seeing your friend hurt perhaps you'll finally get the idea. Don't forget, it was you who put him here," she replied in a sickly sweet voice, working all the more to bother him.

"Riku, don't listen to her!" Sora exclaimed. He was terrified, but put on all the airs of bravery for the sake of Riku and Kairi.

"Quiet!" Maleficent silenced him, but it hardly mattered. Riku was, indeed, blaming himself for what was to come.

"So, which one of you _noble _children will relay the traitor's location?" she pressed.

"We don't know where he is! We really don't!" Kairi cried truthfully, quivering with fear. Her legs were shaking so badly that she was gripping tight to two bars to hold herself up. Or maybe she even believed subconciously that if she put all her weight on the door, it would swing free. Whatever the reason, it all came down to the fact that Kairi was desperately afraid for Sora.

Maleficent eyes flashed with dislike towards the girl. "That's not a good enough answer." She held up her staff and pressed just the very tip of the orb lightly against Sora's cheek.

Sora, meanwhile, attempted to turn his face away, but he could only go so far. The instant the cloudy orb made contact with his skin it felt like every nerve in his body was being torn in two. Surely she had morphed his blood so, rather, his heart was pumping acid to the very tips of his fingers as well as his brain. Clenching his jaw, each scream he just managed to catch before they released...he did not want to give Maleficent the satisfaction. Yet, the pain was getting worse, and he was only human. The scream that followed seemed to echo around the entire castle, causing Kairi to break out in sobs and Riku to shout such vulgar obsenities at the witch that it was fortunate they were drowned out by the yell.

"STOP IT! You evil hag!!" Kairi yelped. The moment she did Maleficent pulled the orb away from Sora, who gasped for breath the moment the pain stopped.

"Well, we're not all as _fortunate_ as you, my dear," Maleficent replied to Kairi's last comment. "Does it hurt _terribly _to see your _darling _Sora hurt?" she taunted cheerfully. "Will you tell me now where the rat is hiding? That's all I need to know, and then you can have your little boyfriend back."

Kairi sobbed and shook her head, Riku put an arm around her in comfort. "She told you already! We _don't know _where he is!" Riku snarled in pure hatred.

"And you should know better than to lie to your superiors," Maleficent hissed, and lifted her staff against towards Sora.

"Wait!" came a shocking voice from the other end of the hallway, which caused Maleficent to pause and look in the direction of the voice.

Demyx and Zexion had remained in the hall from earlier, though considerably far away from the unfolding events. Not one had spoken out before, so their presence was all but forgotten. However, now the teenage blonde Nobody stepped forward, with a minor look of fear over his own bravery hidden not-too-well.

"Yes?" Maleficent questioned in his direction, rolling her eyes as if she knew what he had to say was stupid.

"I-I think they might be telling the truth. They don't know where Axel is," he said. His eyes darted from a broken Sora to the dark witch.

"What makes you think that?" she asked boredly.

"I didn't even have time to notice Axel was there, surely he didn't have time to tell them where he was hiding. And do you really think they wouldn't tell you if they did know? Look at the girl, she's distraught," Demyx said, and looked towards the sobbing Kairi.

Maleficent tapped her fingers on her staff, and remained silent, before giving one nod towards the boy. "I believe you may be right. In fact, I had my suspicions from the beginning that they didn't know, but this was the more fun way to find out. Don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely," came the voice of Zexion. Demyx gave an unnoticed shudder from his side.

"Well, I suppose I've had enough fun for now." Maleficent tapped her staff in the air and Sora immediately collapsed to the floor in a shivering heap. She opened the door of the cell, picked him up by the back of his shirt, and threw him inside. The door closed automatically behind him.

"Tell me if he comes back," she said, not to Demyx, but to Zexion who nodded, and disappeared in dark flames of purple and green.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **This chapter ended up a bit longer than I had intended, and I'm not sure if it accomplished what it was meant to accomplish, which I hope it did. Originally I intended for Kairi to be tortured, as punishment to Sora, but I realized if I did that people would think I was Kairi-bashing, because she's faced alot so far in the story. And, I really do like Kairi, and I don't support Kairi-bashing so...poor Sora! -hugs him-

Wow, there are so few chapters left to write! I'm not sure whether or not I'll take a break from writing giant, epic stories after this is complete. I do have a very interesting idea (well, I think it is) for one, but it's so deep and dark that I don't know if I'd be capable of doing the idea justice. Hm...we'll see.

Oh, and so last night I was playing KHII and I unlocked the Sephiroth boss battle (completed Space Paranoids the second time), so I was like 'how about I pay old Sephi a visit?' and I did...and I laughed almost the whole way through the fight, which only lasted about a minute, if that. I hadn't even bothered to change my Keyblade, which was the extremely weak Gullwing (I was working on leveling up), so it really was pretty amusing. And Sora was all like "-dies-". I do revere Sephiroth. It feels like just yesterday I beat him for the first time, though it was indeed a year ago. (I beat him in KH II first, then bothered with him in KH...I think he is harder in KH.)

Well, that's enough for now! Review?


	50. Release Me

The entire dungeon seemed to be a blurry rush of sounds and movement. The instant that Sora had been thrown inside the cell, his two friends were at his side on the hard floor. He was a horrible sight, teetering between conciousness and unconciousness, a desperate gleam in his blue eyes. Riku cast three spontaneous heals, nearly passing out with the effort, in hopes of easing the younger's continuous suffering. Sobs came from Kairi, who was kneeled with Sora's head on her lap, stroking his ashen face and hair. Tears drops came to plaster his face from his love's own eyes.

After about five more heals from a wobbly Riku, Sora began to come around. He made no sudden movements, but at least now he was sure that all of his limbs were indeed attached, and that his head would not soon implode.

"Kairi, stop crying. It's okay...I'm fine," he urged in a barely audible voice, looking strongly up at her and giving a difficult smile.

She nodded and hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Riku finally sat down next to the two, giving Sora a pat on the shoulder.

"You gave us a scare there, Sora," he said. "Probably shouldn't go provoking any dark witches again soon."

"Provoke!? Riku, I didn't-!" Sora gasped, hardly believing his ears. He was in the process of trying to sit up to face the other boy when their eyes met in such a way that could only be known by a best friend whose other was unrestrictedly willing to take his place of torture. He stopped mid-sentence, and gave Riku a nod and smile. He knew in that brief glance that the boy had been just as worried as Kairi had been.

Kairi, meanwhile, gave a suspicious mutter of 'boys!' and embraced Sora as soon as he pulled himself up. Sora, who could not help but feel guilty over making her so sad, held her close.

"Is he okay? Is Roxas okay?" Demyx spoke quietly from behind them. He had been watching, but similar to how the trio had felt over imposing on Axel and his conversation earlier, he felt like he didn't belong near them now. So, he waited until things had calmed before speaking up.

"_Sora_," the Keyblade wielder corrected him habitually. But he knew, as much as he had disliked Demyx before, he owed so much to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Yeah..._right_," Demyx responded questionably, as if not quite accepting the identity of the other.

"Don't show weakness, Dem!" called Zexion, who walked to his side. He grinned slyly at the prisoners.

"And yeah, I'm okay now, thanks. But...I've just never felt anything like it. Who knew Maleficent had such power? It's terrifying, actually," Sora said over Kairi's head, ignoring the presence of Zexion.

"She's cruel...just, cruel," Demyx whispered, shaking his head.

"She's one with darkness. And you should know better than to speak of your leader like that, Demyx," Zexion chastised him with a glare.

Demyx was not quieted by his fellow Nobody's words. He knew what he believed in, and he also knew when the fine line between what he accepted and what he would never accept was crossed. Maleficent had crossed that line. "That witch isn't my leader. Even Xemnas wasn't evil like that. The old Superior had his moments, but unnecessary torture? He wasn't cruel, he just did what needed to be done," he retorted. His words made clear that Demyx still contained some respect for his old leader.

"So? It's about time we've had some change around here. Maleficent's bringing us power, Demyx. That's all us Nobodies want," Zexion spat. An argument was spurning between the two.

"Power? What ever happened to getting hearts? We were supposed to get hearts from Kingdom Hearts." His fists balled.

"You're a broken record, Demyx, calm down. Clearly we're not getting hearts, so let it go. Besides, what's so great about emotions anyway? They just get in the way of what's important," Zexion snapped. He was getting aggravated at Demyx's ignorant defiance, not understanding where it all came from. Little did he know, he would soon understand all too well.

"What's important..." Demyx murmured, looking down to his black boots in thought, then back at the young man. "No, Zexion. You're wrong. I don't agree anymore with this. I don't agree with Maleficent, either, or what she's doing to Leira. I'm not cruel, and I have my own ideas of _what's important_. Whether or not you accept it, I'm not doing this anymore. I'm going to help them." He looked to Riku, "I think it's time we awaken Leira."

"Oooh, wrong answer Demyx." A dawning expression of comprehension overtook Zexion's blank face as he came to know what had happened before he arrived. "There's no more room for traitors in the Organization...or even in the universe, I believe." Now, he was just amused and surprised. "Of all people, Demyx, I never would have thought-"

But that final thought never got a chance to escape Zexion's lips. Before anyone had any grip of the situation, a quick whistling _wooosh _could be heard, and Zexion's face showed only the slightest hint of shocked fear before he collapsed to his knees. The sudden strike was defined only by the flaming, red and silver chakram sticking, quite appallingly, out of the slate-haired Nobody's back. His lack of belief in Demyx and inability to act quickly was his downfall.

Axel ran forward and reclaimed his chakram. The instant he pulled it out of Zexion's back, the other gave a piercing shriek, and with some quiet groans he faded quickly from existence. Axel twirled his chakram around before both disappeared, as if untouched by the fact that he had just erased a being from the world.

"That was..._abrupt_," Demyx gulped, seemingly shaken by the sudden attack.

"You know it was necessary. He would have alerted Maleficent...besides, better now than later. We have to get rid of all of them. Got it memorized?" Axel said, and looked to the jailed three. "Sorry about what happened, Sora. I listened through a portal...if she had been about to kill you I would have returned, but as it were, Demyx stepped in..."

Demyx was not prepared to explain himself, and did not want unnecessary time to pass before the rescue, so he interrupted. "Well, let's get them out now." He pointed towards the big lock.

"Hmm...how does it open?" Axel inspected the thing, green eyes full of concentration.

Demyx shrugged, and summoned his sitar. "I don't think it's too hard," he said. No one quite expected him to be successful, but as soon as he pressed the narrow side of his weapon/instrument against the lock, the doors swung open with a click.

"Hey, nice one!" Axel congratulated. He never would have expected it to be so simple.

Riku helped to pull the still-weakened Sora to his feet, and then all three of them walked out. Freedom, after several days of captivity, was bliss. Sora gave a sigh, and Riku stretched a bit. Kairi, on the other hand, bounded forward, and prior to anyone noticing what she was doing, threw her arms around a wide-eyed and very intimidated-looking Demyx.

"Thanks so much!" she exclaimed into his ear.

Never had Demyx received such a hug (at least in his days as a Nobody). He was so taken aback that at first he thought she was _trying to strangle him with her bare hands_.

"Umm...your welcome?" he mumbled, and pat her on the back gently, about three times.

After what felt like several awkward ages to everyone in that room (though much more to Demyx), she released him and landed back on her heels. She gave him a small giggle, and a cute sort of smile. Sora then walked up, and offered his hand out, which the Melodious Nocturne shook.

"I really appreciate what you did," he said.

"It doesn't take a heart to notice that what Maleficent was doing was wrong. I'll admit, even after Axel left I was still torn...but I guess now I'm in too deep to turn back," Demyx responded in a small voice.

"Yep. You're a traitor now. Just like me," Axel smiled and pat him on the shoulder. Demyx gave a playful roll of his blue eyes.

Riku, standing behind Kairi and Sora, and hiding his face under strands of his silver hair, had not spoken once since the release. It was clear that he still felt lost in the situation, and was unsure whether or not Demyx could be trusted. Yet, he resigned himself to the fact that he would need the Nobody's help, whether or not he wanted it. He finally raised his head and stepped forward.

"I still don't like you, Demyx, but I'm thankful for your help," was all he could bring himself to say.

"You have reason not to like me...but we want the same thing; for Leira to be safe. I owe you my life, don't think I forgot, and I plan on paying back that debt sometime. Until Leira's safe, I ask you to trust me...then, by all means, go back to loathing me with every breath," Demyx responded, looking eye-to-eye at the other. Riku gave a nod.

"Let's go to her," he added, and formed a portal. He walked through first, followed by Riku, then Sora and Kairi, and lastly, Axel.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! Only about three chapters left! Eeek. This story that has been with me for over a year will soon be complete. How will it end? Only I know, and I'm not telling! Hehehe. I'm evil...only not. I have my Maleficent moments once in awhile.

I've pretty much decided on what my next project will be. It will be another songfic, though following the song alot less than "I'm Sorry I Hurt You" did. I have some decent ideas for the plot, which will include one Nobody's former self in some tragic flashbacks, one particularly hyper ninja, and everyone's favorite lionhearted soul. It will be about 10 chapters. Then I might get back to the other idea of epic proportions I had.


	51. But It's Not Really Her

The portal took the large group to the hallway between Demyx and Leira's rooms. Each of them were careful to be very quiet. For even though the castle was huge, and there were no other bedrooms or rooms of interest in this particular wing, any Nobody could still be lurking around. Nobodies did some things without reason, and so carefulness was the number one priority right now.

"She's in there. I asked her to stay in my room tonight, for her safety," Demyx whispered, pointing to his door.

Riku was still and silent, but gave a nod of acknowledgment at the words. He stared at the door as if expecting with enough pure attentiveness he could see beyond it. This was it, and the prospect terrified him. Of course he wanted to see her again, it was all he wanted for the past weeks since she had gone. But preparing himself for not being recognized and actually facing the fact that Leira, _his Leira_, would not know him...well, it was bleak. Riku knew it had to be done, and could only bring a small flicker of hope to life that she would somehow remember.

"Riku, I think we'll leave you and Demyx to Leira...this is your business," Sora murmured at his side, shaking him back to reality.

"I was about to say the same thing, actually," Riku responded, glad that Sora was willing to do so. "You can stay out here until things are settled." He chewed nervously on his bottom lip, fingers clenching and unclenching. No one was rushing him. They were on his time now.

"I didn't say anything about staying here. I have a job too. I'll track down the rest of the Nobodies and eliminate them...it's important," the younger friend replied quickly before Riku could interrupt.

"Sora, you're still weak...you should wait until I'm done with Leira, then we can do it together," the silver-haired boy said, obviously not wanting to send his friend into harm's way.

"Riku..." Sora said firmly. Usually he would listen to the older, but this time was an anomaly. And Riku knew it.

"Hey, don't worry about Sora. I'll go with him and make sure nothing happens," Axel cut in, "You can count on me," He pointed to himself and nodded, radiating confidence directly to Riku.

Kairi stood to Sora's side. "And I'm going with them too," she added.

Riku gave a sigh, but also a small shrugg of defeat. "If you must," he mumbled.

"Don't worry so much! I'll see you soon," Sora smiled brightly. Then, the decided group of three turned and walked down the hall, led by Axel.

"Shall we?" Demyx stepped forward and turned the handle on his door. He opened it, and allowed Riku to enter first, before following him in. (He didn't want to start another argument that seemed to be very close to occuring...the tension between the two was thick.)

There Leira sat, on Demyx's bed. Riku did not quite realize what he was seeing at first. The girl was more like a statue than a human being, though most statues show much more emotion than was currently on her face. Her posture was perfect, and she had not moved _at all_ since they entered. She showed no curiousity or interest, but pure nothingness. If there was no simple rise and fall of her chest with breaths, one would assume she was not even alive.

But by the time Riku knew that this was her, despite the differences in hair length, dress, and eye color, all of his memories and emotions for the girl came flooding back.

"Leira!" He faltered for a moment, and then ran towards the bed (which was about thirty feet away, the room was considerably huge.)

Demyx only came to notice something was wrong when the door slammed shut behind him, without any visible force. Then, as he saw how Leira was sitting up...it was not how he had left her, and she didn't move on her own often. It took him about half a second to figure out what was happening, whilst Riku began sprinting forward and knew nothing.

"Riku, it's a trap!" Demyx yelled. But too late.

Maleficent stepped out of the shadows next to the bed, walking forward so that her cloak hid Leira completely from view. Riku stopped in his tracks, eyes forming slits. Not now, not when he was so close.

"Get away from her!" he roared, Way to the Dawn appearing in his hand.

The woman simpered, looking to Riku with an air of humor. "I expected you would be here soon...shame I had to lose Zexion in the process though, he was a good pawn," she said, making no movements away from Leira. Her eyes flickered to Demyx. "Yes, I knew as soon as you stopped me torturing that boy, you would betray us, fool. You shall be punished soon and severly, but first, how about you watch as your little _pet_ kills Riku? Still think you picked the right side?" she added to him.

Neither of the boys responded, but both were shooting daggers with their eyes at that loathsome face of her's.

"Yes, Riku, she _will_ kill you when I tell her to. It is such a disappointment that you fought against the darkness, when you had such potential. But, no matter, now you shall be gone for good," Maleficent continued.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted, waving Way to the Dawn in front of him. (The only thing stopping him from attacking was Leira, who was right behind the witch. He did not want to accidently hurt the girl.)

"I do suppose I'm saying too much now. No matter, as we speak your pathetic friends are being assaulted by the Nobodies. I wonder if they will stand a chance? I doubt it. I can practically hear their cries for help."

"No!" Riku exclaimed.

"But you will be busy here, much too busy to help them." She stepped aside so that Leira could be seen once more. "Leira, stand and prepare for battle."

The raven-haired girl stood up from the bed, pulled her red ribbon out of her pocket, and tied her extremely long hair back. She held her hands out, and in a flash wielded the eight red daggers that were remiscent of Larxene.

"Leira, see that boy. He is your enemy. Kill him, but make sure he's hurting before you finish it," Maleficent said. That was too much for Riku. He dashed forward, and swung Way to the Dawn above his head then down, it was about to make contact with the witch, when suddenly she was gone, and he was left choking in a cloud of black.

"Riku...this isn't good," Demyx muttered, still at the other end of the room.

When the cloud cleared, and Riku became aware of his surroundings, he knew as well that this was not at all good. Leira's orange/yellow eyes had fallen upon him, and she seemed to come to life with the order she had been given. He saw her mouth the words _hurt then kill_, as she processed it, and in a quick blur, she was _flying through the air_, directly at him. Riku did not have time to do anything in defense, and if he had underestimated her power (which, by common standards of this small girl it would be easy to do), he was about to find out first-hand what she was capable of. Her legs, which were stretched out in a sort of ninja-like manner, made contact with his chest, and he went flying into the wall.

As they both hit the wall, Leira holding him against it by her arm, she threw her right, lethal fist towards his head, but this time Riku was careful, and ducked just in time so that the daggers were sent into the wall. He took this opportunity to pull away from her and run. It took her only three pulls to reclaim the knives, and soon she was on his trail, moving much faster than he ever could. This time she stuck her leg out, interfering with his own, so that he went flying to the floor. He looked up in time to see her coming down upon him with her left fist towards his back, and rolled aside to once again barely escape.

Demyx, who was watching in fear (not wanting to become part of this and incite the wrath of the girl), noticed that Way to the Dawn was going quite unused at Riku's side. As he lept up from an almost laying-position (with much agility), Demyx called to him. "Use your weapon!" he yelled, whilst Riku ran once again from a very incensed Leira.

Riku looked startled at the very suggestion. "I can't hurt her!" he yelled back, moving this way and that in a standing position while Leira punched the air...by every minute she was getting more angry. She had never fought such a formidable opponent. Indeed, he was using his legs and arms to block her, but avoided using the keyblade at all costs.

"She's not the one who's ending up hurt here!" Demyx shouted.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to help!" Riku looked sideways to see Demyx nod and catch his sitar. "But don't hurt her!" he added.

Demyx played a very fast tune, causing a familar waterfall to seperate Leira from Riku. For a moment both boys though they'd won...but far from it. Just as Riku turned his back, Leira shot her entire body legs first towards the wall, and managed to break clear through it, as if it were nothing.

Demyx watched eyes-wide. "Oh...my..."

Leira fell upon Riku once more, and this time he failed to get away. She cut him this way and that, all over his back, slicing through clothes and skin to draw dark red blood. There was an animal madness in her eyes.

Demyx gasped hopelessly, watching as the other boy was broken down. And then he did something he never thought he would do...and helped, perhaps saving Riku's life. He shot a strong jet of water at Leira, so that she was thrown off Riku, spluttering furiously. But his help came a little too late...Riku stumbled as he tried to stand, and was not quick to avoid the claw-like hand that slashed the left side of his face, leaving four long cuts from his ear to his chin. He then fell to his knees in hopelessness, Way to the Dawn vanishing immediately.

"_Then kill,_" Leira mumbled, standing directly in front of the bowed boy.

"I can't anymore...I can't fight you," Riku whispered. The pain went far behind that on his face and back, but deep into his heart. His eyes faced the floor, he couldn't stand to look at this girl. It wasn't her at all, and if she was going to kill him...he couldn't bring himself to watch. "Leira! Please remember, it's me, Riku!" he cried out to her...she seemed to not even hear.

She just stood there, hands held to her side, the daggers dripping with Riku's blood. Her eyes were upon him, as if making sure he was hurting. After all, it was included in her orders to do so.

"Leira, stop it...Leira, it's me Demyx, just calm down!" Demyx tried this time. He was always able to control her in the past, why could he not now? But Leira just shook her head as if clearing it, and mouthed _Maleficent_. As she shook her head, her long hair went this way and that, but was tied with..._the red ribbon_. And now Demyx remembered: it put her under Maleficent's control only.

Without even thinking of the consquences, Demyx ran forward. He wouldn't be too late, no! _Leira was holding her hands in a battle position, and now, punching them towards Riku's head. _Demyx reached her, fingers grasping the silk ribbon, and pulled. The bow fell apart, and Leira's hair fell all over her face. Her hand stilled immediately, and Demyx sighed as he threw the ribbon to the floor. The knives disappeared in another flash.

"Leira, let him be," Demyx said, and much to the relief of both of them, she nodded. She turned to Demyx, a look of confusion in her eyes.

Riku raised his head as if in slow motion, and watched as Demyx put his arms around the girl. He was shuddering, blood running all down his face, but still his physical position was not what he paid mind to. Standing to his feet, he had to prevent himself from blaming Demyx as Leira put her arms around him in return. He knew it wasn't his fault.

"Leira," Riku began, and she turned instinctively to look at him, still in Demyx's arms, "Do you remember me?" But she did not reply, and glanced to Demyx as if he had the answer. It was hopeless...she was still entranced by the darkness in her heart.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Ahh! So close to the end!!! I can feel it there...as I'm sure many of you can. But yeah, I tried to base Leira's fighting style off of Larxene (though all I've ever really seen is her flying through the air all cool). I really don't like fighting scenes though (I think I'm very monotonous and repetitive with them), so I kept it to a minimum. It's weird because I actually had the part where Leira cuts Riku's face in my mind since I wrote the very first chapter of this story! It was so bizarre actually writing it, since I've seen it so much. (Though, at the beginning I saw Demyx there laughing, egging her on, but clearly that changed.) Poor Riku's pretty face.

I read somewhere that authors should think of a song as inspiration for a fanfic/story (not just for songfics), which is a cool idea, so last night whilst listening to my iPod on shuffle I found one that I think is good. "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. I'd suggest listening to it if you have time...get the feel of what I meant for this story to be like.

I beat Sephiroth in KH2 again this morning...level 82, Ultima weapon. Pretty special. Yep. So, congratulate me? (Or just review the chapter...?)

(Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, but I did try to get it up last night and for some reason was being stupid.)


	52. Remembrance

Everything was hopeless, and so Riku brought his hand up to his face, only to feel an intense burning that caused him to pull it off again very quickly. Blood stained his fingertips. His mild heal magic would be hardly of any use here. He knew he had a Hi-Potion somewhere on him, though. So he went to searching his pockets, feeling weak both physically and emotionally. His red-tipped fingers first disappeared into his back pockets, then the front, until he found something that he had not expected to be there.

The moment his hand clutched upon the Thalassa necklace, he felt stronger somehow. It was as if the simple thing had transferred into him positivity and a great deal of optimism. And so, rather than removing the Hi-Potion from his pocket, which he had also found, Riku pulled out the necklace. The pretty, radiant shells sparkled in the light..._just as they had sparkled in the sun on Leira's neck._

_They sat on the bench swing in his backyard. Leira gave a bright smile and hugged him. While she did he touched her Thalassa necklace. She brought her hand up so that it was upon his._

_"You still haven't taken it off?"_

_"I told you I wouldn't, and I meant it. When I touch it, or see it, I think of you. And I know, if we are ever apart and I see it...I will remember."_

Leira was looking away, face buried in Demyx's shirt. (She was feeling ultimately confused. Though she was no more her own person now than she was five minutes ago, being under Maleficent's control had been a very terrorizing experience, and now this dark girl was trying, with difficulty, to understand.)

"Leira," Riku whispered, voice cracking due to ongoing pain.

She looked to him again with no more interest than the previous time. But this time was going to be different, Riku knew somehow that his idea was not about to fail. Ever since he had touched the necklace he had understood completely and utterly. He didn't question in his mind this plan, because nothing truly made sense anymore.

"Hold out your hand," he said (hating the feeling of commanding her, but knew this would be the last time anyone could). She took her right hand off of Demyx, who watched but said nothing, and extended it.

Riku dropped the necklace into her hand. For less than a second she stared blankly at it, but then everything happened in a great rush. It was similar only to, Demyx thought, when her darkness had been released. Her eyes rolled up, eyes shut, and seemed ready to topple over, so Demyx held her up. There was no tell-tale flash of light over darkness but everyone in that room could tell a change was taking place.

Her long hair seemed to be shortening by the milli-second, until it was at the length Riku had known during their time together. And the deciding factor came when she opened her eyes; navy blue. She gasped, looking up at Demyx with an all-knowing expression.

"You don't have a heart, do you?" Her hand fell upon the place on his chest where his heart should be hidden...but there was no beat.

"No, I don't," he mumbled regrettably.

"So you tricked me...you pretended, so that you would gain control of me?"

Demyx bowed his head, avoiding her eyes at all costs. He knew it would not help to lie, and that she had every right to be hideously angry with him. It seemed foolish to have expected anything else. "Yes..."

"Mhmm. So it's within my right to blame you for _everything _that happened to me..." Demyx cringed at that statement, but nodded. "But, you helped, didn't you? In the end, you betrayed Maleficent. Thanks," she finished, and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. He was shocked at her ability to forgive so easily.

"But, you know Leira, there is someone here who has been waiting to see you," Demyx smiled at her. He had known this moment would be coming, when he would have to hand her over to Riku. The reality of it was hard, as she really had grown on him...but he didn't _feel _for her, the way Riku did. He finally let her go from his embrace.

She nodded quickly. "I know..." she murmured.

Riku had been quiet, just waiting for her to be ready. Leira slowly turned around, keeping the necklace tight in her palm. The moment that her eyes met those aquamarine orbs of Riku's she completely fell apart. Tears fell rapidly, and she ran the couple of feet that separated them, throwing her arms around him a bit harder than would have been wise, but he didn't care of any physical hurt he was feeling.

"Leira, I'm-so-sorry-I-hurt-you. I-should-never-have-listened-to-that-stupid-letter. I-" Riku said in one huge breath, before Leira interrupted.

"Stop. All that matters is that you're really here. You came for me, even though you didn't have to," she said through hot tears. And to be sure that he was silenced she captured his mouth with her own lips and kissed him passionately.

However, during the kiss some of Leira's salty tears dripped into Riku's open cuts. He gave an involuntary twitch of pain, causing Leira to halt and pull away. She suddenly brought her attention to the bloody wounds.

"Oh Riku..." she cried and then stopped, "I did that, didn't I?" She frowned.

"No, it wasn't you. It was Maleficent," he assured her, stroking the side of her face comfortingly. "But, don't even worry about it," he finished and put his hand back into his pocket, now taking out the Hi-Potion, a small vial of greenish liquid, which he uncapped with his teeth and quickly drained the contents into his mouth.

A familiar warmth filled his entire body and all pain that he felt was extinguished. The cuts on his face and back closed, but it seemed likely that the marks on his face, leftover even after consuming the potion, would form some unfortunate scars.

"See, I'm fine." He grinned at her and she smiled back halfheartedly. Those scars would always be a reminder of her own foolishness.

"Did you come alone? All by yourself?" Leira asked in a worrisome voice.

"No, my friends - you know, Sora and Kairi...and..." Riku gasped, and looked at Demyx. "Oh no..."

"Maleficent could have been bluffing," Demyx said, but convinced no one.

"No...they're in trouble! We have to go to them. We have to help!" Riku ran to the door, but as soon as he turned the handle he knew that Maleficent had barricaded it shut. "Oh no! We're stuck in here!"

"You know Riku, you've got a very bad habit of jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst," Demyx said. "And I believe you're forgetting who you're with."

Riku glared at him, then looked to Leira (not figuring out that Demyx had been talking about himself", who shrugged. He was confused, and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Not her, me. Dark portal...can take you wherever you need to go...ring any bells?"

"Ohh...yeah, but do you know where they are?" Riku was relieved only a little.

"Hmm...battle of epic proportions, many opponents, enough room...I'd bet anything they are in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

Leira gave a subconcious shudder from Riku's side. She had only been once to that room and she remembered it all too well. Riku nodded, and turned to her.

"Leira, I think you should stay here, it'll be safer that way. I don't want you in the middle of this," Riku said softly but quickly, he was in a rush now.

"I will not! Just because I don't have the darkness anymore, doesn't mean I can't fight. Besides, Maleficent could come looking for me...I hardly doubt I'd be much safer left alone," she shrewdly replied.

Riku had no choice but to agree. "You're right. Demyx, let's go."

Demyx opened a portal abruptly, and the three of them ran through it, side by side. Riku held onto Leira's hand as a sign that they were never to be separated again. They could easily see that there was, indeed, a major battle going on in front of them. The hallway they were in opened up at the end to become the Hall of Empty Melodies, which they sprinted towards.

Things were both better and worse than Riku had hoped. Each of his friends were still alive, but only just. Sora and Axel were fighting away...though Sora looked close to collapse. Kairi was unconcious at Riku's feet, at the very edge of the battle field...perhaps Sora had ensured that she was out of harms way. Riku healed her instantly, and she awoke, leaping up, looking around madly to make sure everyone was okay. No one yet noticed their arrival.

"Kairi, Kairi it's okay," Riku calmed her so that she came to her senses and nodded at him. "Just tell me what's happening." He grabbed her hand comfortingly, but was shocked...it was ice cold.

"They ambushed us...about a quarter of an hour ago, I think...but I don't know how long I was out for. We were doing fine against Marluxia and Xaldin, but then Vexen and Luxord came in too. Luxord trapped me, and Vexen started doing this horrible ice charm on me...I-I think he was about to kill me. I just got so numb...but anyway, Sora was able to push Luxord out of the way, and kill Vexen, which stopped the charm I guess...I blacked out after that," she said very quickly, but Riku was able to follow.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," Riku said, and then ran forwards into the fight, followed by Demyx and Leira.

"We've got company!" Xaldin snarled, sending his lances at the new intruders.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, the look of relief on his exhausted face both immeasurable and depressingly unbearable. He was wobbling, clearly about to fall.

And then they began to fight. Leira was able to summon her daggers, and shocked Marluxia by getting close and successfully slashing at him. (Despite a lessened strength, her swift, cat-like technique was all there.) She easily avoided the swing of his scythe.

Axel was holding his own quite well. He was not in the center of the fight, but instead was aiming his chakrams from a distance, making contact with the other Nobodies more than once. The most useful technique that he was imploying included the sending of his chakrams towards Xaldin's lances, forcing them to change direction and therefore miss their targets.

Riku engaged in a sword-fight style of combat against Marluxia after Leira had changed her target to Luxord. Unfortunately, the length of the pink scythe kept Riku several feet away, and unable to inflict much damage.

The Nobodies easily avoided the majority of Demyx's water attacks.

Each minute that passed actually became more dismal. Xaldin had taken to make Sora 'dance' in order to avoid the sharp lances, which the brunette had quite a bit of difficulty doing. The Organization had the upper hand in this fight, and as soon as one of the lances cut into Sora's leg and caused him to finally fall to the floor and lose his grip on his keyblade, they knew victory was near. Even more they realized it as Saix entered the confrontation from behind, waving his massive claymore this way and that. He sent Kairi to the floor and Leira into the wall.

"You have your orders, men. This time we kill them all!" Saix roared.

"We're not going to win..." Demyx groaned, all hope lost. He just said what everyone else was thinking.

The fighting continued, but Axel suddenly caught both of his chakrams and walked into the center of the struggle. His head was bowed slightly, and he extended his arms. No one was paying him much mind, too busy with their own fights, that is...except Sora.

"Don't do it, Axel! You don't need to!" he called. It fell upon deaf ears.

"There's no other way...I won't let you all die," the red-head murmured, and lept into the air.

"Axel, no!" Demyx ran up behind him, knocking Luxord with his sitar as he did, and grabbed a hold of him so that he had no choice but to stop mid-attack.

"Demyx, let go! I've done it before...it doesn't hurt much. If I do this they'll live," he retorted, bothered from being stopped.

"No...Axel, it's my turn. I'll take care of it," he replied loudly, overheard by Saix.

"Hear that everyone! Demyx is going to 'take care of it'! Let's see how he intends to do that!" Saix taunted and laughed. All of the other Nobodies halted as well, and turned to watch, all of them were laughing.

In that instant Demyx had never been more ready to perform a full-being attack. Seeing the smirks and hearing the chuckles of his recent comrades who always misconceived his power gave him all of the incentive he needed. Bowing his head, everyone watched as geyers shot up under his feet, and slowly rose him about five feet above the ground. It was a beautiful sight, and a deadly one. He then raised his head, so that his eyes were on the ceiling, and in one rapid movement played a rip on his sitar that blasted more than just a loud noise around the room.

Everywhere in the room massive verticle geyers and horizontal jets of water appeared. It was most strange to Sora, Kairi, Axel, Leira, and Riku, who were in the middle of it but somehow remained untouched. The water pressure itself seemed enough to kill a person on contact. The blasting of the water off the floors, walls, and ceilings made earsplitting booms. Perhaps someone who was in the very bottom of the Titanic when it began to sink would know what this felt like.

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **And...I think I'll stop it there. Hey, would you look at that...intense, isn't it? I can't even seem to describe what this water attack is like, not like how I see it in my head. It's sort of scary, actually. I wouldn't want to be in there right now! The next chapter should be the last one, followed only by the Epilogue, unless I decide to split it...which I doubt. The next update might take a little while, because I intend on getting the final chapter and epilogue up at the same time, that's how I want it read.

So, did anyone pick up on the foreshadowing in previous chapters (much earlier in the story) that the necklace was going to be significant? Huh huh, did you!? Hehe...the fact that I used foreshadowing excites me.

And yesterday my internet was out (it was so depressing!) so instead, I pretty much wrote a complete outline for my next fic (the songfic I was talking about). I loveee it so much. I even have a name, but I'm not about to tell what it is! Hehe.


	53. The End

The attack lasted perhaps ten seconds maximum, but to everyone involved it felt much longer. The ending did not come suddenly, as Sora had remembered of Axel's full-being attack. Rather, the jets of water seemed to flutter and die out one after another. The geyers, too, became shorter to the point of puddles, then nonexistance. And all of this could only point to one simple factor: Demyx was incapable of holding the strength of the assault any longer. The only signs that something major had happened in that room came from a dripping dampness from every wall, the ceiling, and floor. Yet, not one of Demyx's comrades had a drop on them.

The geyers holding Demyx were the last to give way, but they did. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping desperately, before falling silent with the understanding that nothing could help him now. His loyal sitar lay next to him, cracked down the middle, all strings broken; never again would it play. He was surrounded by his friends, who kneeled next to his fallen figure in compassion.

He had been successful in his attempt. All around the room were fallen Nobodies, spluttering furiously. If they had wanted to speak they couldn't; their lungs were filled with water that they all coughed up grotesquely. Marluxia, pink hair soaked against his face, clawed disturbingly at the floor as he disappeared to nothingness; Xaldin, with his last bit of strength, angrily slammed his nearest lance into the floor, where it disappeared and caused a sort of chain reaction through his arm until he too evaporated; Luxord went without a fuss. Saix remained the longest, reaching a hand out towards the group as if wishing to communicate (perhaps to apologize for underestimating the Melodious Nocturne), but then a horrendous amount of water streamed from his lips and he collapsed, vanishing like all the others.

Everyone was now able to bring their attention to a shivering Demyx, who despite his weak position, appeared quite proud of himself. His eyes darted from face to face of his party until finding Axel.

"I-I see what you mean about this f-feeling thing," he struggled to say. Axel nodded.

"You did well, _friend_," the other replied, met with a wide smile from the musician. It was what he had waited his entire existence to hear.

"Maybe we'll see you again," Sora added in his usual positive voice.

"Eh...you'd better hope not. I'm not the only one who could come back," Demyx said, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx's eyes were wet. Whether or not this was a side effect or actual tears, no one knew, but it made for a very melancholy moment. Indeed, this was miserable to watch, but Axel, Kairi, Leira, Sora, and Riku stood by him. His sacrifice was now claiming him. The element that he had controlled so expertly in the past worked against him. _Demyx was drowning. _His faced turned blue, and one could hear through difficult wheezes that he could no longer breathe properly. It was taking longer to affect him than it had the others, but he coughed up water and knew the end was near.

His eyes flickered to Leira, then to Riku.

"Take care of her," Demyx whispered, but as he did the words caused his lungs and throat to fill with water. He winked to those around him, and, clenching his fists, evanesced almost instantly.

Demyx may have died just like those Nobodies he had erased, but his death had something the other's lacked: dignity. He had those who cared that he was gone, and that simple truth completely differentiated him from the others.

"Aw, how _touching_," a taunting voice came from behind the mourners.

"You!" Riku snarled, as soon as he had turned around and seen the source of the voice.

"Yes, me," Maleficent replied. "I see you figured out how to save Leira...surprising. But I suppose one _failed experiment _is not too bad..." she continued.

And the two people who had reason to hate her the most, Riku and Leira, bounded forward, weapons ready. But as they reached her, the witch teleported to the top balcony area of the hall. Raising her staff, a frightening dark orb came to entrap all those who had remained in the center. Riku gasped and ran to it, attacking it with his Keyblade. The black, slightly translucent thing would not break. He could see the shadow of Sora attacking it from the inside, whilst Axel tried unsuccessfully to create a portal. Any noise they were making was absorbed. It was an evil thing.

"They will run out of air in about ten minutes," Maleficent said cruelly.

"Riku! We have to kill Maleficent! It's the only way!" Leira exclaimed. Riku glared up at the woman.

She cackled evilly, so loud and shrilly that it echoed around the hall. Then, she disappeared, so that only the remnants of her hateful laughter remained.

"It will take ages to find her," Riku murmured, walking up to the orb.

Sora was against the side, right hand pressed against the glass-like substance. He seemed to mouth '_you can do it_'. Riku did not know whether he was seeing things, or if this really happened, but Sora's optimism was infectious. Riku's friends were his light...and he was not about to let them perish.

"Riku, you can do it," Leira echoed from his side. Riku nodded...he knew he could. And raising his left hand he created a portal, not of darkness but of light. It was a shimmering, white light, and both of them knew it would take them where they needed to go.

They did not waste time figuring out the portal or anything of the sort, but raced forward as if seeing who could get there first. Riku passed through, and Leira followed, finding themselves in a sort of tower entrance, with a large stone door before them. This is where Maleficent lived...

He used all of his strength to throw the heavy door open in a single movement. Maleficent, despite all of her towering preeminence, stared wide-eyed. "It is not possible...how did you get here?"

"By using a power you could never understand. Light," he hissed.

"Ah, of course, light. A power that can easily be snuffed out. Well, Riku, you have excelled past every hindrance that I have placed in your path. But I am afraid this is the end of the line for you, just as it is for your friends. I suppose I should dispose of this experiment first." Maleficent pointed her staff at Leira, a great purple and green flash of light erupted from the tip.

However, Riku was quicker, he intercepted the flash with his own body, throwing his arms around the girl protectively, so that the curse flew towards his back. _His friends were his light...Leira was his light._ His entire body glowed a brilliant white light, and acted as a shield. The spell ricocheted directly off of him, and instead hit the wall, which cracked with the darkness.

"You're going to pay for all of the pain you have ever caused," Riku said in a very normal voice, continuing to glow with the blinding light. He turned to face the witch, now certain that Leira was safe. It was time for the revenge that he so deserved.

His subconscious seemed to direct his body now, as he began to walk across the shadowy room to Maleficent, who looked downright frightened. She sent her most powerful spells towards the boy, but they all continued to bounce off. Finally, Riku was standing about two feet away from the tall woman. Way to the Dawn was of no use here, this power needed no weapon. He reached his hand out, and his fingers closed around her throat. The light did not even allow her to pull away, as her evil staff fell from her hand and smashed into pieces on the ground. She shrieked with pain, and smoke began to emit from her skin, until the two figures were entrapped within a great cloud of grey smoke. The screams died out, and Riku's hand felt only air. The wicked witch who obsessed over the darkness was gone because she could not stand the light.

The cloud cleared, and Riku ran to console a slightly shaken Leira. "The others should be okay now..." Leira murmured, and gave a gentle smile. "You did it."

"Let's go to them." He took her hand and they left the room to find that the portal of light had awaited their return. It brought them back to the Hall of Empty Melodies and vanished.

The dark orb had been shattered, and Sora, Kairi, and Axel were all livid but in fair condition. "You did it, Riku, you saved us!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I knew you could," Sora added.

"Hmph. Well, now _that's _taken care of. It's time to go home," Riku said as if having just completed a bothersome but simple task, and met the gaze of Leira whose dark blue eyes had never been so full of life.


	54. Epilogue: Five Years Later

_**5 years later**_

The ceremony itself was nothing special. Sure, there was your average amount of tears, applause, and all-around madness. The stunning bride was teary-eyed, the handsome groom was grinning ear-to-ear, the bridesmaids were radiant, and the best man was as happy as ever. The vows were particularly romantic and the final kiss was so drawn-out that one may have noticed as the priest gave a bothered cough, causing the two to finally untangle their mouths. But there was _something _that set this young couple apart from others on the Islands.

Perhaps it was that the bride, normal as she may seem, was actually created only five years earlier using naught but matter from beings of nothingness. Or...that once she was created she had been sent to destroy the world that she now so lovingly called home. Even further, hadn't she lost all of her memories once...so that she came very near to murdering the man that she now called _husband_? No one knew the whole story, except for those who were directly involved. But everyone did know that Leira and Riku were in love.

The majority of the guests from the wedding ceremony headed over to the reception, which was being held in a large event room at the Waterfall Cafe. The room was divine, with one complete wall of glass that allowed a view of the waterfall that this restaurant was so famous for, booked of course by the two bridesmaids who had taken charge of nearly all the arrangements for the day: Kairi and Selphie. The first time they had planned a wedding, they found it to be quite difficult...the second time they pretty much knew how to go about everything, and by the time Riku and Leira's wedding rolled around they were professionals. Nothing went wrong that day.

There were several round tables set up in the hall, all around a wooden dance floor. The table with the bride and groom, however, was reserved for those who knew and understood them. That is, Sora, Kairi, and Axel as well as Selphie and Tidus (the two could not be separated), sat at the table with Leira and Riku.

Polite conversation ensued during the scrumptious meal, which was followed by the first dance. The concentration on Riku's face as he tried to remember the steps that they had so carefully practiced beforehand was absolutely adorable. Eventually others began to dance as well, and the songs became more upbeat. It was not long before Leira and Riku decided to take a break and made their way back to the table.

"I'm glad the day has gone so well," Leira remarked, sitting down carefully as to not wreck her expensive dress as Riku pulled her chair out for her.

"It's perfect...everything is, Kairi and Selphie did a phenomenal job," Riku responded as he sat down in his own chair at her immediate left.

Soon, the two were joined once again by Axel, who looked quite handsome, though slightly different. He sat two chairs from Leira's right.

"You know, Axel, you really do look nice out of your Organization cloak," Leira said. Of course, that's what it was: he was wearing a tuxedo.

"It feels so weird though, but I might get used to it. I mean, it's not like there is an Organization anymore...so it's a bit silly to wear it," he replied, smiling at the happy bride. He then grabbed his champagne glass and drained it in one long gulp.

"You sure there are no hard feelings about making Sora my best man?" Riku questioned seriously.

"I've already told you, it's not a big deal. Got it memorized? Sure I was the one who told you of Leira's wherabouts, helped you to get there, rescued you from the dungeons, and proceeded to help you back home...but no, I don't expect that would be enough to convince you to honor me with the title of 'best man'." His voice was completely serious, leaving both Leira and Riku dumbstruck, eyes wide.

"I'm kidding! Honest. Plus, it's not like I've been around to have helped with all the pre-wedding planning that would have been expected of me," he finished and they relaxed.

"Now that you mention it, are you going to be hanging around for a little while, now that you're back?" Riku asked.

"I've been considering it. Visiting different worlds has become a little lonely, I might buy a house here, settle down a bit." He paused for a moment, and shrugged. "Oh, and I quite liked your vows. Especially your's Leira, the part about how Riku helped you to find your light after being in darkness, very sweet."

"Thanks," Leira replied.

"Then again, if you had married Demyx you could have mentioned how he released your darkness," Axel joked.

"Aw, Demyx," Leira sighed, frowning and looking downwards, "By the end there I really started to adore him." Riku gave her a sort of look and she hastily added, "I mean as a friend, I'd much rather be marrying you, darling." And he looked satisfied.

"He was a good man...good Nobody," Riku added.

"You speak of him in the past tense?" Axel inquired. "Surely you've seen him around, too. Now and again over the past couple of years I've noticed him there, a sort of shadow. Actually got me out of a tight spot in Agrabah but-"

"His last attack gave him the power to live on in spirit," Leira interjected knowingly. "At least, it's what I believe."

But Axel was no longer paying attention to the current conversation, as something, or _someone _rather had just caught his eye. A pretty woman with white-blonde hair was smiling in his direction, clearly eager to catch his eye. As soon as he gave her a small smirk back she immediately turned her attention back to her family, with which she began chatting animatedly.

"Who is that gorgeous lady?" he interrogated of Riku, who snorted into his champagne glass from which he had been sipping.

"That would be my cousin, Sana," he replied, shaking his head. "My family is big on committment. Willing to be involved in a serious relationship, Axel?"

"Hmm...maybe."

"And your _little problem?_" Leira added, using the way to which they always referred to Axel's lack of heart. (Much to his dismay the expression was often misunderstood by passerby. It could have many meanings.)

"I've been feeling more lately." He stood from his seat. "And why shouldn't I get a happy ending?" With a wave he left the table and went to ask the woman to dance, who apparently accepted.

It was not soon after that Riku and Leira were joined by Sora and Kairi, whose left hands both flashed gold in the bright light as they sat down for a drink. They had been dancing for quite awhile.

"It's fantastic, isn't it? Being able to live such normal lives, even after all we've been through," Kairi said. "Who would have thought it possible?"

"I wouldn't mind a little adventure," Sora chuckled. "But I guess Kairi and I will be getting enough excitement in about eight months or so," he added, placing his hand on her's.

"So it's definite?" Leira asked.

"It is," Kairi replied.

"You know, I think it's about time for that speech I'm expected to make." Sora stood and walked to the front, where a microphone rested, which he took. He silenced everyone simply, and began.

"As Riku's lifetime best friend, I can truly tell you that he's been through _alot_...more than most people will go through in their entire lives. And everything he has faced has made him a stronger person and a most incredible friend, all contributing to the man you see before you today. I can only believe that his life has not been at all easy, in the ordinary sense of the word, but destiny would have it that this beautiful woman you see with him today was brought to him not _despite_ but _because _of those struggles that he overcame. The day we found Leira on the beach Riku became whole. Leira is his light at the end of a very dark tunnel. I think they both deserve a round of applause." He paused as the entire wedding party clapped loudly, only continuing once they settled down.

"Riku, Leira, may you live _happily ever after_."

_**end**_

**o--------------------o**

**A/N: **Thank you, readers. Thank you, reviewers. For everything. -sobs- -collapses- -deep breaths- -stands- -walks out-


End file.
